


The Eternal Valkyrie

by vala411



Series: The Eternal Valkyrie series [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 73,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: Endless conflict, a stolen spear, betrayal. The world she grew up in was not fair. The world she died in was cold. The world she ended up in... was confusing. Something is coming and only she and her friends can stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello to all my readers :) Welcome to another story. Updates for this story will be every Saturday and I hope you'll like it. (HTTYD-Mummy AU) LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!!

**The Eternal Valkyrie**

“ _Old Norse_ ”  
“English”

**Prologue**

There is a legend which has been told through the ages. As Viking clans relentlessly battled with each other for territory, a lone figure emerged who wanted to stop all the senseless killing. She was a shield maiden of incredible beauty and courage but her pleas for peace fell on deaf ears. Every night she would pray to Odin for a way stop these bloody battles. On the tenth moon Odin spoke to her.

“ _Greetings warrior of Vikings_ ” Came from above which made the shield maiden jump in shock.

“ _Who…. Who are you?_ ” The shield maiden asked warily as she gripped a dagger which was at her side. The candle in the room flickered ominously as the moonlight shone into her tiny room.

“ _Fear ye not, child._ ” The voice now said. “ _It was you who called for me._ ”

“ _O…Odin?_ ” The shield maiden asked as she now looked wildly about. “ _Is… it truly you?_ ”

 _“Yes child. I have come with a task for you._ ” Odin spoke in a deep voice. “ _The wars your kinsmen are waging with each other is the fault of a wayward Aesir_.” The shield maiden’s eyes widened upon that.

“ _O..One of the Gods has come to Midgard?_ ” She now asked tentatively.

“ _This being, I consider no longer one of us._ ” Odin stated leaving no room for argument. “ _He has defiled the Halls of Asgard with his thievery for he has stolen my spear Gungnir from its pedestal and is now actively meddling with Midgardian affairs. You have been praying for the senseless bloodshed to stop, yet that can only be achieved by returning Gungnir to Asgard. I would ask you if you were up for the task of retrieving it for me as you are a lady of virtue and courage._ ”

“ _But Odin, you are the Allfather, surely you could take back what was stolen._ ” The shield maiden asked and then she could hear a sigh.

“ _I am afraid not child. It was long established that none of the other eight realms would directly meddle with Midgard. You humans must find your own way to the stars to one day join us. However this incident has given me some leeway in Midgardian affairs_.”

“ _Allfather, I would gladly take on this task to help you but then how would I defeat someone as powerful as an Aesir?_ ” The maiden now asked. “Mortal men stand no chance.”

“ _I shall bestow upon you mystical items created by the Dwarves of Svartalfheim._ ” Odin said as the area where the moonlight hit her bed began to shine. “ _First, an amulet of Life, this shall give you the Longevity of an Aesir._ ” Odin stated as a silver amulet on a chain now lay on the maiden’s bed. “ _Second, the arm guards of strength, they shall give you the strength of an Aesir_.”

The shield maiden looked amazed as the items materialized out of thin air.

“ _Third, A feather cloak which will give you stealth and an axe that never dulls._ ” Odin said as the beautiful cloak made of swan feathers and an ornate double sided axe appeared. “ _There is one more item that I shall give you. You cannot fight the wielder of the spear alone and therefore you shall need to gather allies._ ”

The shield maiden gasped as she felt something materialize on her ring finger. When she looked closely she saw that it was an ornate golden ring with intertwining dragons etched into it. The maiden gasped when information on the ring’s usage flooded her mind. “ _This was simply incredible._ ” She said in a low voice as she looked at the ring in awe.

“ _The Dragon ring shall bestow powers on you and your allies._ ” The Allfather stated.

“ _I shall leave you to your quest young shield maiden, or should I say young Valkyrie. Choose your allies wisely._ ”

The young Viking lass nodded and went to bed after placing the items somewhere save. When she woke up the next morning she hurried to the place she had put the mystical items for safe keeping. She gasped when they were still there and silently vowed to complete the task which was set out for her.

She donned the mystical items that had been bestowed upon her and began her journey. Those who saw her in battle spoke of the deadly swift footed Valkyrie in awe. She proclaimed her task to those who would listen, gathering men who would accompany her on her journey. Yet she only bestowed power on two people who she trusted. Her childhood friend who had always had her back and the man who was like a father to her after her entire family perished in a raid. They were her generals and commanded the men who wanted the wars to stop so that they could return to their families. She was kind to the innocent and offered her help to those in need due to the constant battles. The Valkyrie was a golden ray of hope for those people.

Soon those ruling could not ignore her anymore and even the warring Chiefs bowed to her might. She had managed to gather them in one place without them trying to kill each other and she spoke of the mission which Odin had laid on her shoulders, to return the golden spear back to its rightful owner and vanquish the one who had dared to bring Midgard into turmoil.

The wars between clans stopped as the Valkyrie united them against a common foe. They faced off against the Aesir who had stolen Gungnir at the coast. The sea violently crashed against the rocks as the Vikings charged at the army of the defiler. Metal clashed against metal as men fell. The Valkyrie had sought out the Aesir and challenged him to combat. Her axe clashed against Gungnir and those battling for either side fell silent as they watched the power struggle.

Swings of the axe, jabs of the spear. Neither would bow to the other. Hours must have passed as the battlefield had fallen silent. All looked towards the Valkyrie who had managed to land a critical blow.

The thief stumbled back and staggered on the edge of the cliff. He was about to tumble over when the maiden grabbed Gungnir. Alas the thief could not hold on as blood seeped from the wound in his abdomen. He let go of the spear and fell backwards into the sea.

The Valkyrie lofty raised Gungnir declaring their victory but this would not last for a dagger pierced her back. Shocked she turned around to find her childhood friend grinning madly. She staggered back not believing that her sister in arms would quite literally stab her in the back. Blood was seeping out of her wound and it was her other general who then approached her and ripped the amulet off of her neck and grabbed the spear before yanking it roughly and sending the young woman sprawling in the mud.

Her general then stabbed her in the chest with the spear causing her to arc back from the pain.

“ _Why?_ ” She weakly asked as she coughed up blood.

“ _Why should we give up such power?_ ” Her general countered.

“ _With this weapon we could rule the world_.” Her once best friend said. “ _You truly are naive to think that we would be so noble as to return such immense power._ ”

“ _Without your necklace you will soon die._ ” The other proclaimed as the Chiefs of the tribes cheered. “ _Your power shall be ours now_.”

“ _Oh Allfather I have failed you._ ” The Valkyrie cried out as she lay bleeding to her death. “ _Forgive me for not seeing this sooner._ ”

The clouds which were gray parted as the Vikings tried to make a grab for the mystical items. The items of the Valkyrie began to glow and the Vikings stepped back out of shock.

“ _Foolish Midgardians_ ” A voice boomed from the heavens causing those on the battlefield to cower. “ _May this folly haunt you all. Your greed shall be your undoing!_ ”

“ _Allfather_ ” The Valkyrie rasped. “ _I wish… for retribution! Scatter the items to the four corners of this world! Let not the greedy touch them for they shall burn with the fires of Helheim. I sha… I shall rise again to exact my revenge! Let them fear me!_ ”

The Valkyrie looked straight at those who had betrayed her. “ _An eye for an eye!_ ” She coughed as she breathed her last breath.

The items rose into the air but the general managed to keep a firm hold on the necklace and the spear. Four of the five items, possessed by the Valkyrie, rose into the clouds. Soon those on the ground saw four golden streaks of light split into the sky as the Valkyrie lay lifeless on the ground.

Her generals were enraged that they could not get the rest of her power and ordered her interred in a plain tomb with only her armor on. Her betrayers assured that she could not enter Valhalla as she wasn’t given a proper Viking funeral.

Those who had survived the battle began telling tales of the great Valkyrie. Some told that she vowed to rise again to unleash Hell on Midgard for the betrayal she had suffered, other told of how she had cursed the descendants of her betrayers with horrible fates, while others said that she would once again rise and bless those loyal to her with power so great that they shall rule this realm. And so it was throughout the centuries that the Legend of the Eternal Valkyrie was twisted when told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**(Present day)**

“Beeeeeeeeep, beeeeeeep, beeeep.” Went the alarm. A hand struck out at the offending object, expertly hitting the snooze button. A head, with a mass of auburn hair sticking up each direction, sleepily poked out from under the warm blanket glaring at the display of the clock. With a sigh the man faceplanted right back into the pillow. He was nearly asleep again when the alarm blared once more. With a sigh he finally got out of bed and shut off the offending object.

He got ready for the day and came downstairs dressed in dark brown khakis and a green sweater. The house, or mansion, belonging to his parents was devoid of life. It was already two months since they had departed on an expedition. The young man sighed once again as he made some sandwiches for work while munching on a piece of toast.

His phone rang as he was mounting his bike.

“Hello?”

“Hiccup darling, it’s mom.” Came from the other end of the line.

“Hi mom. Haven’t heard from you in a while.” Hiccup said as he hefted his backpack on his shoulders.

“Yes, the connection there was terrible.” She said. “Good news though. Our expedition was successful and we’ll be flying home tonight. How is everything over there? Have you been eating well? You haven’t been running through the rain have you?”

“Good mom, everything is good. I was just heading to work.” Hiccup said.

“Alright honey, we’ll talk when we get home. You’re father sends his love and be careful!!” Hiccup’s mother said.

“Sure, sure mom.” Hiccup said with a little exasperation. His parents had been overprotective ever since he was born. He might have been born early but he surely didn’t need to be sheltered so much, especially now that he was 21 already.

Hiccup got on his bike to go to work which was only a couple of blocks away. The sky was clear and a light breeze passed him as he cycled down the road.

Hiccup was nearing the Berk Metropolitan museum when he noticed that an old beggar was going to walk right into oncoming traffic. “Hey stop!” He shouted as he jumped off of his bike and ran to the old man. He managed to pull the old man, who was apparently talking to himself, back to the sidewalk just as a semi-truck drove past at full speed.

“Are you alright?!” Hiccup asked as he checked the guy over. “You nearly became a pancake!!”

“Ah…. I’m fine, I’m fine lad.” The man said as he shakily got up. His gray beard whipped in the wind and Hiccup noticed that the old man had an eyepatch over his right eye. “I didn’t even see that truck coming.” The man joked. “Two of my friends were being sassy to each other again.”

“Eh…. okay.” Hiccup said as he raised an eyebrow when the man pointed to the sky and shouted “Now go back to your blasted perch you two!!”

“Those two have been getting sassier every year.” The old man muttered.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Hiccup asked once more as he went to retrieve his bicycle which he let fall on the sidewalk. “Yes yes I’m fine Hiccup.”

Hiccup stopped and looked at the man. “How did you know my name?” He asked. The man simply chuckled and pointed at Hiccup’s ID badge which hung around his neck. “Oh” Hiccup said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

“The name’s Wodan” The old man introduced and then his stomach growled loudly. “Eh… sorry about that.”

Hiccup dug around in his backpack and took out his sandwich. “Here Wodan, you can have this.” He said. The old man wanted to refuse but Hiccup insisted. “I can get more so feel free to take it.”

“Thank you kindly lad.” Wodan said before taking the sandwich. He then dug around in one of his pockets. “Now where is that thing?” he grumbled. “AHAH!” He shouted as he presented Hiccup with a golden ring. “I want you to have this” Wodan said as he held out the gleaming ring.

Hiccup’s eyes widened and he immediately started to protest. “No really, I couldn’t possibly.” He said. “It must mean a lot to you if you’ve kept it.”

Wodan however was just as persistent. “Oh don’t you worry Hiccup.” He said with a smile. “I’m sure you’ll find more use for this than little old me. Consider it a thank you for helping me and sharing your food.” The old beggar said before thrusting the ring in Hiccup’s hand and walking past him with a wave. The man walked into an alley and Hiccup went to follow only to find the alley empty. He looked at the golden ring in his hand, two intertwining dragons were etched into the ring. On the inside of the ring there was an inscription. Hiccup squinted at the words and then he recognized them. It was written in the old Norse dialect. “ _A golden heart is better than any riches_ ” Hiccup read. He was quite glad that he knew old Norse.

He looked down the alley again and then back to the ring. He decided that he’d return it to the old man if he ever saw him again. This ring looked much too precious and must have had some significance for the man.

Hiccup placed the ring in his pocket before jumping back on his bicycle and heading towards the museum. He entered through the employee entrance where he bumped into Snotlout, the security guard.

“You’re late.” Snotlout grumbled. Hiccup looked at his watch and then raised an eyebrow. “Only by five minutes.”

“You know the boss doesn’t like tardiness.” Snotlout stated.

“The boss also doesn’t like employees reading Playboy during their shift but I don’t say anything do I.” Hiccup fired back as he smirked.

“Touché” Snotlout said.

“What are you even doing here in the morning? I thought you had the night shift today.” Hiccup asked as he placed his backpack in his locker.

“Well Savage called in sick today so the boss asked me to fill in.” Snotlout explained looking quite annoyed. “The only fun part about doing both shifts is that I get paid overtime.”

Snotlout then went on his rounds before the museum opened and Hiccup greeted Fishlegs who was busy cataloging new artifacts. “Morning Fish”

“Morning Hiccup” Fishlegs greeted. “Hey did you hear about the twins?” Fishlegs asked as he put down a jade Buddha.

“No, did something happen over the weekend?” Hiccup asked as he knew that the twins were notorious for their mischief.

“Well they are on window cleaning duty until further notice.” Fishlegs explained. “Apparently they nearly broke a Ming Dynasty vase over the weekend and Alvin just had enough.”

“Sounds like the twins alright.” Hiccup mumbled. “Well I’ll be seeing you.” Hiccup said as he headed towards the library attached to museum. When Hiccup got there he grumbled, that he would knock the Dewey Decimal system into his colleague's head, upon seeing the pile of books waiting to be sorted. The part-timer which worked the weekend shift either didn’t return the books to the shelves or returned them to the wrong shelves leaving it to Hiccup to scour the small library each Monday and figure out where everything should go.

Hiccup reluctantly set to work. He was on a ladder holding a small pile of books when the door opened. “Hiccup!” His boss called and Hiccup startled.

“AAAH!” Hiccup yelled when he fell backwards off of the ladder. The pile of books fell on top of him. Two hitting him on the head, one in his stomach, while the heaviest one hit him in the groin.

“J...Just a m… minute!!” Hiccup gasped.

“Honestly boy, why do I put up with you?” was asked by the big burly man who was Hiccup’s boss.

Hiccup stood up shakily, holding onto the ladder for support. “Well… eh… Alvin, it’s because I can read and write in several dead languages.” Hiccup sheepishly said as Alvin rolled his eyes.

“I put up with ya because your parents are some of the best archeologists associated with the museum.” Alvin grumbled before thrusting some papers at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at them and saw that they contained Norse runes, with bits and pieces translated. Translated very badly in Hiccup’s opinion.

“Dagur’s been working on a new project. He needs you to look those over and fix the errors.”

Hiccup’s brow furrowed when Alvin mentioned Dagur. “You do know he hates me right?” Hiccup asked as he remembered the time Dagur threw a Gladius in his direction when he corrected him on a Greek translation. “He would never willingly ask for my help.”

“I might have twisted his arm a bit.” Alvin explained. “This is an important project and I don’t want any mistakes. You can take the rest of the day off when you’re done.”

“Eh…. Okay.” Hiccup said lifting an eyebrow at how generous Alvin was being. “I do need to know where these runes are from.” Hiccup then said as Alvin gave him a critical look. “It would impact the translation as words and meanings changed over time.” Hiccup explained.

“All I know is that your parents emailed it over a week ago from their expedition. According to them it’s late 8th century. It was from a preserved scroll.” Alvin muttered and Hiccup was curious why he had been hesitant with the information.

Hiccup nodded and picked up the pile of books on the floor before heading over to his desk to work on the translation. He started humming as he translated, happy that old Norse came so easily to him. He had first started on languages hoping to impress his parents so that he could accompany them on expeditions. It hadn’t worked very well as they were adamant that he stay cooped up, safely behind a desk.

Hiccup let out a sigh. His parents had become overbearing the last few years. Especially when he tried to get his own apartment. His mother had argued with him that their house was closer to work and he would have it to himself when they left for their job.

Or the time when he tried to get a job. Oh, he got a job alright. He solicited much to the annoyance of his parents at various places which they deemed inappropriate. One of those was as an assistant for a reptile caretaker. He had always loved reptiles but that job didn’t sit well with his parents. Apparently his mom had ranted that she didn’t want her little boy to wind up as Anaconda food, so Stoick, his father, had asked Alvin to hire Hiccup at the museum, where they worked, and apparently could keep an eye on him.

Hiccup muttered something intelligible about ‘them still using the wrong books’ as he redid the entire translation. He smiled when he was finished and then glanced at the clock. Three whole hours seemed to have passed and Hiccup headed to Alvin’s office to give him the papers.

Hiccup entered the office after knocking. “Finished it” he said as he handed over the documents.

“You couldn’t drop these at the language department?” Alvin asked as he frowned and flipped through the pages.

“And have Dagur run after me with another ancient weapon when he finds out that I scrapped his entire translation? No thank you.” Hiccup grumbled.

Alvin nodded. “Good. Take the rest of the day off then.” He said and bid Hiccup goodbye.

Hiccup gave Alvin a mock salute before heading out. He passed Fishlegs who was hunched over some papers. “See ya Fish!” He said. Fishlegs looked up at Hiccup. “So you’re taking the rest of the day off?”

“Alvin was pretty generous today.” Hiccup explained. “He wanted some Norse script translated and then gave me the rest of the day off for it.”

“Oh he offered me one too actually.” Fishlegs said and Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. Alvin really was feeling generous today.

“You’re not going to take it are you?”

“Thor no, I’ll probably be doing an all nighter just cataloging these.” Fishlegs stated. “We got a new shipment in for our Ming dynasty exhibit.”

“You do know you’ll be stuck with a cranky Snotlout tonight right.” Hiccup remarked.

“That’s why I have a box of cupcakes in the break room.” Fishlegs laughed. “Haven’t you been wondering why Snotlout has been putting on some weight lately?”

Hiccup sighed in exasperation and bid Fishlegs goodbye for the day. He grabbed his backpack and unlocked the combination lock on his bike. It was almost two o’clock already and Hiccup didn’t really want to head home to the empty house yet. He decided to head over to his godfather’s place downtown.

It was a little old antique shop in the heart of the city and it stood out from the gray skyscrapers surrounding it. Hiccup stopped in front of the shop and smiled at the crooked sign that read ‘Gobber’s odds and ends’. Gobber refused to straighten the sign and insisted that it was more esthetic like that.  
The bell above the shop jingled as Hiccup pushed his bike inside. “Afternoon Uncle Gobber!” Hiccup greeted as he saw the man fiddling with an antique radio.

“Hello Hiccup!” Gobber happily chirped looking up briefly. “What brings you here so early in the afternoon.

“The boss decided to give me the day off and I didn’t want to go home yet.” Hiccup explained as he leaned on the counter. “And my parents will be home any day now. Apparently they had a pretty good expedition.”

“Ah” Gobber nodded in understanding. “So last bit of freedom heh?” Gobber asked. Hiccup was really grateful to his uncle. If it hadn’t been for the man intervening with his parents he’d probably be wearing a padded suit and helmet everywhere he went. Heck, he wouldn’t put it past his mother to add padding on the padded suit.

“Why don’t I close up early and we’ll have a drink while trying to figure out this blasted radio.

“Gobber, it’s two thirty in the afternoon!”

“Meh, it’s five o’clock somewhere Hiccup.” Gobber laughed as he went to flick the sign to closed.

So Gobber and Hiccup spent the better part of the day sipping beer and taking apart old radios. Hiccup glanced up at the clock on Gobber’s wall and blinked. Surely he had read it wrong.

“Gobber that clock isn’t broken right?” He asked.

“Nope laddie. It’s finer tuned than me fiddle.” Gobber stated. “Why?”

“Well apparently we’ve been sitting here tinkering for almost six hours.” Hiccup said as he looked outside. Sure enough the street lamps were already lit.

“You know what they say laddie. Time flies when you’re having fun.” Gobber laughed as he put away the beer bottles.

“I’m gonna head hom- arrg” Hiccup grumbled as he felt his pockets. “I left my keys on my desk.”  
“Well then laddie ya better skedaddle.” Gobber said as he waved Hiccup off. “You come back to visit!” Was shouted as Hiccup gave a wave back.

Hiccup pedaled hard as he made his way back to the museum. When he got there he saw that the doors were already closed. He looked at his watch which showed 9:37 and he grumbled. He made his way to the front door and knocked hoping that Snotlout was at his station but the inside was pitch black. Hiccup frowned and then walked with his bike to the employee entrance behind the building. He swiped his ID card and the door opened with a click.

“Snotlout?” Hiccup called as he noticed that the break room was also quiet. “Fishlegs?” He called this time as he knew Fishlegs often came to the break room when they were working over time. Hiccup guessed that Fishlegs might have finished his work and gone home but that would have left Snotlout. ‘Maybe he’s doing rounds’ Hiccup guessed and decided to be careful. He didn’t want to end up being tasered again.

Hiccup knew the route by heart and quickly walked to the small library. He used his card to open the automatic lock and entered. Hiccup smiled when he spotted his keys on the desk and grabbed them.

The golden ring fell out of his pocket after he had placed the keys there. Hiccup bent down to pick it up. He had completely forgotten about this. He really needed to track that old man down and wondered if Gobber knew anything. His uncle knew almost everybody in the city.

Hiccup walked out of the library with the ring still in his hand and closed the doors behind him. He turned around in the hall intending to head home when he saw someone coming in his direction.

“Snotlout is that you?” Hiccup asked but the figure gave no indication. The moonlight shining through a window illuminated the figure as it got closer. Hiccup stiffened as the figure looked like a walking skeleton draped in armor and a shroud. The figure got closer and Hiccup instinctively took a step back. The thing kept advancing towards him and Hiccup wanted to scream but he was now to terrified to even do that. He tripped after continuously backing away and now the skeleton which had apparently come to life was towering over him.

He didn’t know if it was the alcohol talking or is brain taking a vacation but all he managed to meekly get out of his mouth was “uhm….Hi…”

The skeleton looked at him curiously before extending its hand. Hiccup couldn’t take it anymore. He fainted right there on the spot with a ‘thud’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**(2 months earlier)**

The heavy rattling of the cargo plane kept its passengers from dozing off completely. The motors were loud and Valka lazily peaked out of one of the small windows as her head rested on Stoick’s big arm.

They were currently flying over the Atlantic Ocean and heading for Norway, where they would charter a smaller flight to one of the many islands off of the coast.

Valka mumbled as she snuggled closer. “You aren’t being a very good pillow.”

Stoick merely huffed as flicked through the documents that they’ve been sent. “Just trying to catch up on my reading.” He mumbled.

“Didn’t I tell you to do that before we left?” Valka asked. “Now you’ve hardly gotten any sleep and you’ll be cranky when we land.”

“I won’t be cranky.” Stoick insisted as he flipped a page. “I probably wouldn’t have gotten any sleep now that we might actually be close.” He said as he stared at a photograph of the seal which was etched into the stone of the tomb they would be visiting. The seal was a circle etched in stone with an axe and a dragon carved into it.

Valka hummed in agreement. “We have been searching for this particular tomb forever.”

“Excuse me ma’am” One of the men accompanying them on their expedition spoke up. “What is the significance of this particular tomb and why is The Society so eager to get their hands on it?”

Valka sat up straight and stretched before taking the photograph of the seal. “The Society has existed for centuries gathering those who want power to change this world. This seal is that of the Eternal Valkyrie, who rose to power quite quickly and ended the countless wars plaguing her homeland, and I’m sure you are all familiar with that legend.”

“There are several legends about her to be precise.” Stoick spoke up. “The people during that period were quite superstitious. The most prevalent however is the one where she would grant power to those loyal to her.”

“But…. she’s dead sir.” Another spoke up. “How is she going to grant anyone anything?”

“That is what we are going to find out. It is most likely that she simply was an important woman in Viking society and men made up legends about her. The power may refer to the weapons she used in combat or that she was a great teacher.” Valka explained as the other men nodded. “If this really is the tomb of the Eternal Valkyrie then we will have made one of the most significant archeological discoveries of the 21st century.”

“Aye, some scholars believe that the Valkyrie was but a myth and that she never existed at all. We hope to prove them wrong.” Stoick added. “The Society is funding this expedition because they wish to uncover the truth behind her power.”

“ _Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We are approaching our destination and will be landing in ten minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts. Ground control has warned us of a heavy storm system currently over Oslo._ ” Came over the speakers.

Everyone buckled in as they felt the plane descending. It was three minutes before the turbulence began. “Oh Stoick I hate weather like this.” Valka grumbled as she sat closer to her husband.

The landing was rocky as the plane rolled onto the tarmac. Heavy rain pounded against the windows as the back of the plane was opened to reveal several jeeps coming to meet them. The jeeps stopped in front of the plane opening and a man stepped out opening an umbrella.

“Dr.’s Haddock?” The man asked Stoick and Valka who nodded. “Eret Eretson, I’m The Society liaison for this project.” He said as he shook their hands. “We best get going. Your men will follow shortly. They already know the route.” He mentioned and then gestured to one of the jeeps. The other men accompanying the Haddocks on their expedition were busy unloading the equipment onto the jeeps that they would be traveling in.

Valka and Stoick stepped into the backseat while Eret got into the driver’s seat. He started the jeep and they drove ahead. Eret looked at the couple as they left the airport. “The paperwork has already been taken care of with the authorities. For all anybody knows you two are here merely to examine some artifacts.”

Stoick nodded. “How is media control going?” He asked.

“We’ve managed to keep the villagers from going to the media and the authorities only know that you’ll be inspecting some artifacts. We have an extraction team standing by if this really is what we have been searching for.” Eret explained.

“That’s good.” Valka said. “Those who will be helping us know the bare minimum so I would like to keep it that way. Any news on the location of the scroll?”

“So far we have managed to narrow it down to the village a few clicks to the east of the tomb.” Eret explained. “They are the oldest village in the area and we suspect that they knew of the tomb’s location. You’d have to talk with the village elders themselves to get more information but they’ve not been very welcoming.”

“I’m sure we can convince them otherwise.” Stoick said.

Eret drove them to a private airstrip where the Haddock’s saw a Chinook waiting for them. “This will take us to the site. From there we can take a jeep to the village.”

Valka and Stoick nodded. “We’ll need to phone in first.” She said as Eret then handed her a cellphone. Valka dialed a familiar number and waited for it to ring.

“Hello?” Came the gruff voice from the other side.

“Alvin, it’s Valka. We’ve reached Oslo safely and are now heading towards the site. Are there any new developments on your end?”

“Nothing new so far.” Alvin grumbled. “I have Dagur standing by once you find what we are looking for. The room however is ready.”

“Alright, we’ll keep in touch.” Valka said before ending the call and giving the phone back to Eret.

The helicopter ride to the site took little under 2 hours and the weather was clearing up as they landed. “Right this way” Eret gestured as he led them to the dig site.

Stoick and Valka descended the wooden planks to the tomb and began inspecting the seal. “Stoick this really looks like it could be it.” Valka exclaimed as she ran her hand along the carven lines.

“Aye dear. The seal looks untampered with.” Stoick said as he wore his glasses to inspect it further before turning to Eret. “How are you planning to open this?”

“We were thinking dynamite.” Eret said but Stoick frowned and then said. “I don’t want this stone damaged.”

“An explosion could also damage the integrity of the tomb.” Valka stated. “We’ll have to carefully pry the slab open.”

“I’ll tell the men to set it up then.” Eret said as he called for one of the workers. “Shall we head to the village now?”

The jeep drove away from the site and to the village. The road was rocky and Stoick grumbled as he hit his head against the ceiling of the jeep as they went through a pothole. The village soon came in sight. As the jeep drove through the village Valka and Stoick observed various people glaring at them and giving them nasty looks.

“You’ll get used to it.” Eret grumbled as he paid the villagers no heed. “They seem to think that we have no business disturbing the tomb.”

“Whether they think it or not this has to be done.” Stoick grumbled. “It is a chance for us to further The Society’s goals.”

“Pardon my asking but how did you get involved with The Society?” Eret asked as they passed the square where a statue of a Valkyrie on a dragon stood proudly. Valka raised an eyebrow observing the statue before turning to Eret. “We wanted to make a difference but found that it was hard when one doesn’t have the influence or the power to back it up.”

“We were almost laughed out of academia for our theories on the Eternal Valkyrie and it was that time that The Society approached us.” Stoick explained as Eret stopped in front of an ordinary looking house.

“So your agendas lined up.” Eret said as he shut off the jeep. “They fund the research to find the Valkyrie and you prove those who mocked you wrong, while all of us have a chance to receive her power to change the world.”

“That is if the legend is true and these items from the gods really do exist.” Valka explained.

“You don’t believe in the legend?” Eret asked.

“I’m a practical woman. I’ll believe it when we can resurrect her.” Valka stated as they got out of the car.

Eret proceeded to knock on the house’s frontdoor. The door opened a crack to reveal a young brunette woman who scowled upon seeing Eret. “We don’t want you here!” She yelled before slamming the door in his face.

Eret let out a sigh of frustration before knocking again. “We just want to speak to the elder!!”

“Well too bad for you!!” Was shouted from the other side.

“Oh, come on!!” Eret growled. “We just want to talk!!”

“Well have fun talking to each other!” Was now shouted and Eret banged his head against the door in frustration.

“I swear that sass reminds me of Hiccup.” Stoick whispered to his wife who just rolled her eyes. They could hear some noise on the other side as the young woman opened the door wider. Eret who still had his head against the door fell forward face first onto the floor.

The young lady rolled her eyes before speaking to Stoick and Valka. “It seems that my grandmother wishes to speak to you.” The woman said but didn’t sound happy about it. Eret had already dusted himself off and tried to look presentable but the faint redness on his cheeks gave away his embarrassment.

“This way.” The lady said as she showed them the small living room where a tiny old woman sat looking at a movie. “Grandmother, I’ve brought them, although I cannot understand why you would need to speak to these outsiders.” She then turned to the visitors. “Everyone this is the village elder Gothi. She only speaks in runes so I’ll translate for you.”

“Why does she only speak in runes?” Stoick asked as the old lady grabbed her staff.

“Beats me.” Her granddaughter stated. “But I suggest you heed her words.”

Gothi stood up and moved to the backyard where she began scribbling in the sand. “You are disturbing the tomb of the Valkyrie. Why?” was translated to them.

The Haddock’s saw no reason to lie to the elder so Stoick said “We are searching for the Valkyrie to prove our theory.”

Gothi gave Stoick a serious look before scribbling “and?”

“We wish to know the secret behind her powers.” Valka added.

“You wish for the Scroll of Ages.” Gothi now scribbled. The trio nodded.

“Do you know what you are getting into by reviving the Valkyrie?” Gothi now asked giving them a serious look. “She will continue her quest. She will gather allies and she will exact her vengeance. Are you prepared to face all of the consequences that will follow?”

Stoick and Valka were about to answer when Gothi put up a hand. “Give me your answer when you have thought it through. Are you absolutely prepared for the consequences? Lives will change because of this.”

Gothi ended the conversation after that and the three were shown out. All of them piled into the jeep as the old woman’s words rang through their heads.

“Is there really such truth to a scroll which can revive the dead?” Valka muttered as she began to doubt.

“That old lady did seem pretty convincing that it was real.” Eret said quietly. “She knew exactly why we came.”

“Reportedly the scroll was written by a shaman who received a vision from Odin after the Valkyrie was slain. He created the scroll which contained the spell to bring her back.” Stoick said.

“What does that have to do with any of this?” Eret now asked confused as they drove back to the site.

“That village probably has descendants from that shaman and they seriously believe that the scroll has the power to awaken the dead.” Stoick explained. “Her warning might just be her belief that the dead shall rise again.”

“And what about The Society then?” Eret asked. “They wish to revive the Valkyrie as well. It can’t just be a myth.”

“We honestly don’t care what The Society believes.” Valka stated. “We came here to prove her existence.”

“So basically, you’re not looking a gifted horse in the mouth.” Eret laughed as they drove back to the site.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello all my dear readers. I would first and foremost like to apologize for the late update. I had a busy day today and then when I got home promptly fell asleep. Second, I haven't forgotten you all and here is the next installment XD I hope you will all enjoy XD

**Chapter 3**

More than a month had already passed and both Valka and Stoick were happy with the progress at the site. It was nearly two months and they had found out that the slab extended further into the ground so more excavation was needed. After painstaking hours and days of carefully digging they finally revealed the entire entryway of the tomb. Norse runes were carved at the bottom of the slab. Valka had copied the runes and had sent them off for translation. It came back a few days later as the workers were beginning to pry open the heavy granite slab.

‘ _The Valkyrie shall soar once more._ ’ was what was carved into the slab according to the translation team at the museum. Valka wondered if it was a metaphor. Valkyries were depicted in the sagas as charging into battle on winged horses.

Stoick and Valka gasped as they had finally managed to get the tomb open. It was bare, which was unusual for a viking tomb. The only thing in it was a plain granite sarcophagus with the same seal as the stone slab carved into it.

“This is it.” Valka breathed out. “We’ve finally found her.”

“Should we open the sarcophagus?” Eret asked.

“No!” Both Stoick and Valka shouted. Their voices echoing in the room.

“Even if this place has a cold climate we shouldn’t risk exposing the remains to it.” Stoick said. “It would be better to open it in a controlled environment like the one set up at the museum. But first we need to catalog the layout of this place accurately. How many total stations do we have available?”

“We have enough.” Eret said. “It will take awhile to get such a heavy piece to the chopper. If we need to avoid damage then we will have to be very careful in lifting this.”

“We might as well go and get the scroll.” Valka said as the question the elder posed still rang in her head. “We are this close.”

“Very well.” Eret said. “I’ll have the extraction team standing by. They will help the workers load it onto the helicopter. We can head to the village in the meantime.

The Haddocks nodded and followed Eret to the jeep and headed for the village. They were still on the end of mean looks from those living in the village. Eret parked the car in front of the elder’s house and they stepped out. Stoick observed the curtain move a bit and then the door opened to reveal the elder’s granddaughter. “You’ve come back.” She muttered as she looked at them unimpressed.

“Were you hoping we wouldn’t?” Eret asked rhetorically but the lady simply gave him a glare before saying “yes”. She motioned for them to follow her inside. The elder stood, with staff in hand, near the window before she stepped into the backyard and started scribbling.

“Have you made your decision?” Her granddaughter translated.

“We have.” Stoick said. “We would like the scroll.”

“Very well” Gothi wrote. “But remember. You have been warned. What you will unleash will be an age old battle which has been waiting to be fought.”

“I highly doubt that.” Eret muttered and Gothi walked up to him before smacking him on the head with her staff.

“Hey!! OUCH!!” Eret shouted as he covered his head.

Gothi started to furiously scribble in the dirt now. “You will be meddling in the affairs of the gods!!” Was translated to the trio. “Do not take this lightly!!”

The Haddocks still thought that it was simple fantasy but they chose not to say anything. The elder motioned to her granddaughter who grumbled but stepped out of the room. When she returned she was carrying an ancient looking scroll. She held the scroll delicately and gave it to Valka. “Thank you” Valka said.

“Don’t thank me.” The woman muttered. “I’m not happy about this but we villagers are peaceful people. Your organization would have come in guns blazing since I’m sure they already suspected that we were in possession of it.”

The Haddocks frowned but said nothing as they left the residence. Gothi watched them drive off and then she looked to the square where the statue stood proudly.

“Grandmother are you sure about this?” Was asked as the young woman came to stand at the door. Gothi nodded and then pointed to the sky.

“Are you sure something ominous is coming?” She asked to only receive a nod.

Meanwhile back in the jeep Valka was carefully holding the scroll as they drove down the road. To her it was a precious find. She loved finding written records and this was no different. Sadly she could not read it. “We need to be careful with this.” Valka stated. “Especially when we send a scan to Alvin.”

“Of course dear” Stoick agreed.

Valka and Stoick ended up sending the scroll off with Eret after instructing him multiple times in the process of how to handle delicate ancient scrolls. They then decided to oversee the movement of the sarcophagus which would take approximately two days to complete, however the weather had other ideas as storm clouds rolled in late that night. The rain continued on the following morning which caused work to halt. They finally managed to load the sarcophagus onto the Chinook before departing back to Oslo.

“I’ve arranged for us to land at the international airport. The cargo plane that brought you here is already fuelled and awaiting our arrival.” Eret explained as he glanced to the giant wooden crate in which they had carefully managed to place the artifact. “My time here is up so I’ll also be accompanying you back to Berk.”

Stoick and Valka nodded. They knew what would happen once they arrived. They had even formulated a plan to notify their son that they would be returning home. Unfortunately that would be when they have already landed at Berk International airport. They would be overseeing the delivery to the museum as well as watching the ritual The Society was planning to perform.

Valka could see the giant cargo plane which was waiting for them as they descended. The Chinook landed at the back of the cargo plane. The cargo doors opened as the staff gathered up their gear while a heavy duty forklift was used to get the giant crate out and into the cargo plane.

They were planning on boarding the plane when Stoick frowned and pointed to something. “Eret are those men ours?” He asked as he spotted several heavily armored SUV driving at top speed towards them.

Eret looked and cursed. “No they are not!! Everybody on board now!! We have to leave immediately!!” Eret shouted. The security guards which had accompanied them took up firing positions as the last of the crew was boarding. The captain started the engines and was planning to take off as the cargo hatch was closing when the first bullet hit. It ricocheted off of the plane but Valka still grabbed onto her husband for dear life. Their guards managed to fire off a few rounds themselves, hitting the tires of the SUVs, stopping them on the tarmac.

“Eret do you know who those men are?” Stoick asked as he held his terrified wife as more gunfire could be heard.

“I don’t know.” Eret stated as he himself looked worried. The plane finally lifted off and Valka let out a relieved breath when the gunfire had seized.

Once in the air Valka managed to calm herself. She was still slightly in shock by what had happened and was glad that no one was hurt. She looked at Eret “What the hell was that?!!” She then exclaimed.

“I don’t know.” Eret said looking very tired. Stoick had tried to calm his wife down.

“Then what do you know?” She then asked.

Eret looked at the security detail and he knew that they were thinking the same thing. “They were professionals, I’m guessing. They were much to organized to be random thieves.”

“They were also targeting us. Or to be more specific, _that_.” Eret said while jabbing his finger at the crate. “It’s the only thing of value we have.”

“You said we were covered. No one was supposed to know what we really were doing?” Stoick whispered to Eret now while Valka nodded.

“And no one should have.” Eret muttered. “I’m very good at my job. The only thing I can think of is that we could have a traitor in our midst.”

The plane ride to Berk after that was peaceful. Everyone was worn out and they were dozing onto each other.

“ _This is your captain speaking, We will begin our descent to Berk International within a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts._ ” Came over the speaker as the passengers roused.

“Did we really sleep for nearly 7 hours?” Stoick asked as he stretched and popped the kinks out of his back. The landing this time was much smoother and Valka let out a happy sigh. She was glad to be back home.

Eret left to take care of the crate while the Haddocks went through security here. He had given them the papers which shouldn’t arouse any suspicions.

“Dear I better call Hiccup.” Valka said after they had passed customs and were waiting for Eret at the designated spot. She fished her phone out of her bag and turned it on, immediately noticing the missed messages and emails. Valka dialed a familiar number and waited for Hiccup to answer.

“Hello?” Came from the other end of the line.

“Hiccup darling, it’s mom.”

“Hi mom. Haven’t heard from you in a while.” Hiccup said through the receiver.

“Yes, the connection there was terrible.” She lied. “Good news though. Our expedition was successful and we’ll be flying home tonight. How is everything over there? Have you been eating well? You haven’t been running through the rain have you?”

“Good mom, everything is good. I was just heading to work.” She heard and hoped that her poor baby hadn’t been exerting himself.

“Alright honey, we’ll talk when we get home. You’re father sends his love and be careful!!” She said as she spotted Eret coming through customs.

“Sure, sure mom.” Hiccup replied before the call ended.

“It’s loaded onto the truck.” Eret spoke casually as to not arouse suspicion. “Follow me. Alvin is already aware of our arrival.”  
“The sterile room is set up?” Valka asked as they left the airport.

“Yes, it’s set up in the museum basement.” Eret said as he showed them the way to the car waiting to pick them up.

“Savage?” Stoick asked as he recognized the guard from the museum behind the wheel.

Savage gave the Haddocks a salute. “What are you doing here?”

“Alvin asked me to pick you all up. He had Snotlout cover my shift for the morning and he’ll be too tired to really patrol tonight when we start the ritual.”

“And the other staff?” Eret asked.

“They’ve been given half days.” Savage laughed. “They probably think Alvin’s gone mad!!”

The truck followed the car all the way to the museum and parked in the loading dock. Several staff members belonging to The Society helped unload the crate and bring it into the sterile room where Stoick and Valka proceeded to carefully pry it open.

“Oh my Thor Stoick.” Valka exclaimed when the sarcophagus was finally opened. They looked in wonder at the approximately 1300 year old mummy which lay preserved with its armor still on.

“It’s definitely female.” Stoick concluded as he pointed out details in the armor.

They spend quite a while examining the remains when Alvin came knocking.

“So?” He asked over the microphone.

“It’s definitely female and the armor seemed to fit the period. Other than it being well preserved we can’t tell.” Stoick concluded. “There is no name etched in the tomb or anywhere on the sarcophagus. The seal is the only identifier we have.”

Alvin nodded. “Well we have the complete ritual now and it was all thanks to your boy.” He told them. Stoick’s eyebrows shot up while Valka looked equally surprised.

“Hiccup…. Knows about this?” She asked.

“No, he just translated the scroll.” Alvin said. I sent him home afterwards. “Why, Dagur and the others in the linguistics department were up in arms. I might have to give the boy a job there, he’s a regular savant with languages.”

“Now it’s getting late. I’ve given the staff the day off and the museum has been closed for inspection.” Alvin explained as he gestured to some men behind them. “They are here to move her to the ritual room. You two can follow me as the others want to congratulate you on your finds. The scroll especially was informative.”

The men wore protective masks and gloves when handling the mummy while Stoick and Valka followed Alvin. They had been very carefully lifting the slab when a voice startled them. “What in blazes is going on here?!!” They turned to see Snotlout standing there with his flashlight pointed at them. “Who are you and what are you doing in this area?!” Snotlout asked threateningly. “I’ve never seen you lot before!”

“We were just transporting this to the proper place.” One of the men said as he tried to get them out of it. “Likely story.” Snotlout huffed. “I know all the employees here and you don’t work here!!” Snotlout then picked up his walkie talkie as he was about to radio it in and sound the alarm when someone tasered him from behind.

“Egh” Snotlout said as he fell to the ground and spasmed before he was tasered again. He managed to stay conscious long enough to see who had attacked him. His eyes widened when he spotted Savage, his colleague, standing over him. “Why?” Snotlout groaned as he was unable to get up.

“Alvin, we got a problem.” Savage said through his own walkie talkie. “It seems our little guard decided to actually do his job tonight.”

There was some cursing on the other end before some orders followed. Snotlout however had blacked out. Unbeknownst to Savage the twins were also in the building and had seen the attack. They knew they were outnumbered so they rushed upstairs intent on sounding the alarm when they ran right into Fishlegs who was busy yawning and closing up his office.

“Oh Thor! What did you two do again?” Fishlegs groaned as he saw who had crashed into him.

“We need to go right now Fishlegs!” Ruffnut said as she and her brother tugged him up. “Snotlout just got knocked out by Savage and some guys are doing weird stuff in the basement.”

“Wait what?” Fishlegs shouted perplexed only to have Tuffnut clamp a hand over his mouth.

“Shhhhh” Ruffnut said as she looked left and right. “We need to get out of here fast.”

“I’m afraid you three aren’t going anywhere.” Came from the hall as the trio spotted Alvin and some men coming towards them.

“How did they find us?” Ruffnut asked as they tried to make a run for it but were now also blocked from the other side.

Fishlegs looked up and cursed as he noticed a camera trained on them.

“You guessed right Fishlegs.” Alvin grumbled. “I really should have made sure all of you were out of the building first.”

“So what are you going to do to us?” Fishlegs stammered as the men began tying them up.

“Oh can we kill them?” Dagur asked when he came down the hall.

“No we can’t Dagur!!” Alvin yelled and then sighed in exasperation. “I’m not leaving these guys alone. Especially those twins. Just take them to the ritual room.”

“Oh great idea Alvin!” Dagur exclaimed. “They can be witnesses to The Society’s rise to power!”

“The what?” Fishlegs asked as they were being dragged away.

They were shoved into a basement room where they saw Snotlout bound and propped against the wall. He was grumbling obscenities to the men who were watching him.

“Wow, Snotlout could make a sailor blush.” Ruffnut commented as they were shoved next to Snotlout. “Hey watch it!!” Ruffnut growled while kicking one of the men. “How dare you manhandle a lady!”

Various snorts of disbelief came from those in the room at that statement. Even Tuffnut rolled his eyes at his sister. “She’ll be a lady when I fly a dragon.” Tuffnut mumbled.

“Quiet!!” Alvin shouted at the group as a headache was already forming. It was then that they noticed Hiccup’s parents with the weird people.

“Okay what is going on here?” Fishlegs squaked.

“The birth of a new age!!” Dagur exclaimed before glaring at them. “So stay quiet or you’ll become a sacrifice!!”

The twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout shut their mouths as they had no clue if Dagur was kidding or not. ‘He probably wasn’t.’ they all thought as the group started a chant around the mummy in some weird language. The were being led by Dagur.

Fishlegs noticed Dagur’s sister Heather, their receptionist, also among these people along with Viggo and Ryker from the linguistics department. The chanting intensified as the candles in the room started flickering. A glowing aura shone over the mummy as the chanting reached a crescendo and it immediately died down as the chanting stopped.

Everyone in the room looked confused. Dagur most notably as he reread some papers.

“Was something supposed to happen?” Ruffnut asked perplexed when suddenly the arm of the mummy moved slightly. “Eh… nevermind.” She said as Dagur let out a girlish shriek when the mummy suddenly sat up.

 _“Where am I?_ ” suddenly came from the mummy. Dagur recognized it as old Norse and replied in kind.

“ _W….Welcome great Valkyrie. We The Society bid you welcome to the future. We mean you no harm._ ” He had practiced this countless times yet it still came out with a bit of a stutter.

The mummy looked around the room and Snotlout shuddered as it’s eyes landed on him and his friends but the eyes didn’t linger. It seemed that they were focused on something far away.

Stoick and Valka were speechless by what had just happened. They thought that the ritual would fail but it seemed that something else has been at work here. “Stoick, we need to figure out what has happened.” Valka muttered. “None of this makes sense.” She whispered as she couldn’t believe she had just seen the dead rise, yet the proof was staring at her. The mummy rose up from where she lay and then looked around the room.

“ _Where is my ring? I sense it near._ ” She asked Dagur who looked perplexed. She could sense the presence of her ring in this strange structure she had landed herself in.

Those in The Society were asking him what she had said and were posing questions to ask the Valkyrie. Dagur was being overwhelmed by the suggestions of what to say to her that no one noticed the mummy walking off of the podium and out of the door in search of one of her items.

“What a strange place this is.” the shield maiden thought as she walked through one of the halls. She knew she had died and had somehow been revived. It seems that she could still sense her mystical items if they were close by. She knew the Dragon ring was in this building the moment she awoke and she intended to find it.

She stopped in the hallway when she was sure she was within a few meters of the ring. It was then that she saw a young man come out of one of the rooms. She let out a small gasp as she saw the ring in his hand. She knew of the curse on the items, Odin had whispered it to her as she lay dying. ‘ _The greedy could not touch the items without being consumed by fire._ ’ She thought and then cocked her head slightly. Then it meant that this young man had no thirst for her power. He either had absolutely no knowledge of what he possessed or he did and he did not yearn for it. ‘Interesting’ the Valkyrie thought as she started to approach the man.

The man turned and called out a name as she approached. She passed by a window and the moonlight illuminated her figure. She guessed by the widening of his eyes that she must have been quite a sight but you tend to not care about appearances once you’re dead. She stepped towards him, he stepped back, repeatedly. As she came closer she saw the shock and horror on his face. His mouth opened but nothing came out. Now she really felt bad. She didn’t mean to scare him. He fell back and then meekly said “uhm…. Hi.”

The shield maiden took her chance and extended a hand to help him up, trying to show the man that she meant no harm. What she didn’t expect was for him to faint right there in the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

‘Well this is just great.’ The maiden thought as she stood there in the dark hall with a passed out person. She tried the door next to her and found out that the door wasn’t properly shut. ‘Lucky me’ She thought to herself as she grabbed the unfortunate passed out person on the floor and dragged him inside. “ _Thor, he’s heavy._ ”

She found a nice open space and placed him there. She then sat down next to him and waited.

Hiccup groaned and scrunched his eyebrows together as he felt someone tug at his clothes. He opened his eyes and gazed up at the walking skeleton which had frightened him. In fact his head was resting on its lap while it was curiously inspecting the fabric of his green sweater.

Hiccup let out a deep breath and the mummy’s attention immediately snapped back from his sweater to him. Hiccup bolted upright and fearfully scooted to the farthest bookcase on the verge of hyperventilating.

“W….WHAT ARE YOU!!!” he managed to stutter out. “WHO ARE YOU?!”

The mummy was watching Hiccup curiously as he tried to get his breathing under control. Hiccup glanced at the door of the library he had somehow found himself back in, and cursed. He’d have to jump over the somehow ‘living’ mummy to get to it.

“Who are you?” Hiccup asked again a little calmer now that that thing had not made any threatening moves.

“ _I can’t understand you._ ” The shield maiden spoke in her native tongue and Hiccup’s eyes widened. He once again thanked the fact that he knew a lot of dead languages.

“ _Can you understand now?_ ” He asked in old Norse.

“ _Yes_ ” The mummy replied. “ _You speak much clearer than the other._ ”

“ _What other?_ ” Hiccup now asked raising a brow. ‘Maybe this won’t be so bad.’ He thought.

“ _He had weird hair and his pronunciation was difficult to understand._ ” She explained.

Hiccup nodded trying to think of anyone with ‘weird hair’ but then he asked. “ _How are you…. Well…. Alive?_ ”

The mummy cocked her head at Hiccup. “ _Some people did a ritual downstairs. I’m not really sure what they did. Can I ask you a question now?_ ”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. ‘So something is going on in the basement.’ He nodded to this mummy and wondered what question he would be asked.

“ _What is your name?_ ”

Hiccup’s mouth hung open. He certainly hadn’t been expecting that and then he realized mummy or not neither had been properly introduced.

“ _Oh Thor, where are my manners. Hiccup Haddock_ ” he said sheepishly, not feeling so nervous anymore. “ _What is your name?_ ”

“ _Astrid Hofferson. It is a pleasure to meet you Hiccup._ ”

“ _You’re a girl?_ ” He asked as he looked at Astrid.

“ _Of course I am. Can’t you tell?_ ” Astrid now asked.

“ _Not really. You’re mostly bones._ ” Hiccup mumbled.

“ _Oh_ ” Astrid said and then started laughing. It sounded a bit weird as her voice had not been used in quite a while and thus sounded a bit deeper.

Hiccup saw Astrid look curiously at his hand and when he looked down he saw that he was still instinctively clutching that golden ring in his palm. He opened his palm and gazed at Astrid. “ _Are you interested in this?_ ”

Astrid nodded. “ _I sensed it from downstairs. It is called the Dragon ring, one of the items bestowed onto me by Odin. How did you get it?_ ”

“ _......Okay?_ ” Hiccup said not entirely sure how he should interpret that. “ _An old man gave it to me._ ”

“ _An old man gave it to you?_ ” Astrid repeated. Hiccup guessed she might have been frowning but skeletal facial features were a challenge to read.

“ _Yes, he said his name was Wodan and-_ ” Hiccup stopped as something clicked. He mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. It seemed that Astrid had already jumped to the same conclusion when he said that name.

“ _I’m an idiot._ ” He muttered before he began pacing as he tried to wrap his head around it. “ _Did I actually meet Odin this morning?!!_ ” He nearly shouted.

“ _Wodan is another name for Odin_.” Astrid stated. “ _How did the Allfather appear to you?_ ”

“ _As a homeless person who was about to be run over_.” Hiccup muttered as he now saw similarities between the old man and the depictions of Odin.

“ _You are taking this extremely well._ ” Astrid said.

“ _I’m having a conversation with someone who shouldn’t even be alive. The possibility of Odin appearing is now quite high._ ”

“ _True_ ” Astrid said before Hiccup turned around and held the ring out for her to take.

“ _It is yours, right?_ ” Hiccup said as Astrid looked at the gleaming ring and nodded. “ _Then take it._ ”

“ _You are just giving it to me?!_ ” Astrid now asked. “ _But you just found out that it was an item from Odin. Do you not want to posses its powers?_ ”

“ **For what exactly?** ” Hiccup asked as he still held the ring out. “ _Truthfully I never even thought about getting any power._ ”

Astrid nodded as she took the ring. It had not once burned Hiccup even after he had found out what it was, so he really didn’t desire her power. She now had no reason to doubt him. She found it odd since many people tried to get her to gift them with powers in the past. That was why she only ever used the ring twice, but even then she got betrayed.

“ _Hey, you’re looking a bit better._ ” Hiccup remarked snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at her hands and noticed that she was indeed regenerating faster. ‘The ring must have boosted the regeneration.’ she thought as flesh started appearing on her skeletal hands.

Meanwhile back in the basement Dagur had finally finished writing down the numerous questions that he needed to ask the Valkyrie. He and the others looked back to the podium only to find it empty.

“What in tarnation!!” Dagur shouted as everyone now was looking around frantically. “Where did she go?!”

“You mean that mummy?” Snotlout asked from the corner where the group was bound. “She left a little while ago.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?!” Dagur now shouted.

“Eh… duh. You told us to shut up.” Snotlout stated with an eyeroll.

“And we don’t like you very much.” Tuffnut piped up to which Ruffnut nodded.

“The world must be coming to an end.” Fishlegs said. “Snotlout was being logical.”

“Hey!” Snotlout now shouted as he wiggled, trying to kick Fishlegs. “I’m always logical!”

“In which dimension?!” Ruffnut barked.

“Will all of you stop!!!” Dagur now shouted at the four before turning to the men near the podium. “We’ll need to spread out! She mustn’t be allowed to leave the museum. Spread out and find her!”

“That won’t be necessary Dagur.” Was suddenly said as everybody turned to the door.

“Hiccup?!” The museum employees exclaimed while the others looked on in curiosity. Their eyes widened when they saw the Valkyrie standing next to Hiccup in the doorway.

“Eh… Hiccup, you do know that there is a mummy standing next to you right?” Fishlegs asked timidly as he was still freaked out about the whole thing.

“Yes Fishlegs. I know.” Hiccup said as he saw his parents rush forward. This did surprise Hiccup. He didn’t expect them to be here.

“Hiccup are you alright?” His mother asked as she started to approach him. Hiccup’s eyes suddenly hardened.

“Oh I’m perfectly fine.” Hiccup muttered before asking. “So why did you lie to me? You said you’d be home tomorrow. I never knew a seven hour flight could be so fast.”

“Well…. Eh.” Stoick now said as they both looked sheepish.

Astrid who had been silently watching the conversation spoke up now. “ _Hiccup do you know these people?_ ”

Dagur was about to translate when Hiccup answered Astrid back in perfect Norse. “ _Yes, these two are my parents and those tied up are my friends. The others I work with but apparently know very little about._ ”

Astrid nodded and then turned to Dagur. She spoke slowly so that he could understand which made Hiccup laugh. “ _You will untie them and no harm shall come to them_.” Astrid pointed to the four tied up in the corner.

“ _What?! But they are-_ ” Dagur exclaimed but he was cut off when Astrid lifted up her hand and a glowing ball of light appeared. She took a menacing step towards Dagur who then quickly ordered the men “Untie them and don’t harm them.”

“I don’t know what happened but I’m liking her style.” Ruffnut said as they were freed.

“Hiccup what are you even doing here?” Alvin now asked as he got over his shock.

“I forgot my house keys and then we ran into each other.” Hiccup simply explained. “Next thing you know we’re friends.”

“Friends!!” Now the whole room yelled.

“Only Hiccup could make friends with a mummy.” Snotlout mumbled.

“ _Hiccup will translate for me from now on._ ” Astrid now said to Dagur who was about to protest again. “ _Your Norse is atrocious._ ” This sent Hiccup into a giggling fit and now that he thought about it, Dagur really did have weird hair.

Dagur grumbled but relayed what Astrid had said to the others. Many did not want to accept it as Hiccup was an outsider to them but they also didn’t want to displease the Valkyrie.

Hiccup meanwhile hoped that this plan worked. He looked back at those assembled. “So where is she going to stay?” He asked. It was then that silence reigned. “You didn’t think that far ahead did you?” Hiccup now asked. Many gave Hiccup sheepish looks.

“I don’t think many people believed that this would actually work.” Stoick grumbled. He knew they owed Hiccup an explanation and he didn’t think Hiccup would be forgiving them for blatantly lying to him.

“Well then she can stay at the mansion.” Hiccup suggested which brought out their the shouts of protest. He rolled his eyes and glanced at Astrid who gave a nod. “Well since I’m acting as her translator then wouldn’t it be logical if she was close by me? And since none of you had given a thought where she would be staying then you really can’t object. There are enough guest rooms in the mansion for her and my friends here.”

“Wait!! Why do they have to go as well?” Ryker asked as he and his brother approached.

“Are they idiots?” Astrid now asked to which Hiccup merely nodded.

“Well considering that they stumbled onto a secret meeting of a secret society, you’d be hard pressed to just let them go, am I right so far?” Hiccup asked as the protests died down and people nodded. “So why not have us all under one roof, near the museum, where all of you can keep an eye on us.” Those in the room nodded again. It did make sense.

“Pssst, what is Hiccup doing?” Tuffnut whispered to the others.

“Trying to not get us killed.” Fishlegs whispered back. “Now shhhh.”

“Oh” Tuffnut said as he shut up.

“Hold on!!” Dagur now shouted as he glared at Hiccup. “I don’t care how logical that sounded. I want some guards stationed there!”

“Did I ever say that there wouldn’t be any guards?” Hiccup now asked.

“Well…. Eh… no.” Dagur answered lamely, not having a comeback.

“Okay fine. We’ll do it your way!” Dagur grumbled. “But we’ll be closely watching all of you.” He said pointing to Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs and Hiccup. He especially pointed at Hiccup as his eye twitched in annoyance.

The group was ushered to a van which would take them to the mansion. Once everybody was seated inside they closed the doors and drove off. Astrid had taken a seat next to Hiccup and the others watched the pair curiously.

Hiccup merely let out a sigh of elation that this part of the plan worked.

**\------Flashback------**

“ _So you are telling me that approximately 1300 years have passed since I’ve died_.” Astrid asked incredulously.

“ _If you died in the 8th century then yes._ ” Hiccup said. “ _So what aren’t you telling me?”_

Astrid just sat there for a moment and thought. “ _Odin did not come down to Midgard when he bestowed the items onto me, yet he came now. Things must have become dire if he had to resort to that._ ”

“ _So what now?_ ” Hiccup asked.

“ _I need to find the items and finish the task I had set out to do. Returning Gungnir to its rightful place._ ” Astrid explained.

“ _And how are you going to do that?_ ”

“ _I can sense them if they are in close proximity._ ” Astrid said. “ _That’s how I found the ring._ ”

“ _Well that isn’t going to help much. The world is big._ ” Hiccup grumbled.

“ _That is why I’m thinking of using those people below._ ” Astrid stated.

“ _Wow, you don’t mince words, do you?_ ” Hiccup asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

“ _I’m a Viking. Bluntness goes a long way._ ” Astrid mentioned. “ _I’ve had too many people try to sweet talk me into giving them power. Those who revived me more than likely want the same thing._ ”

“ _So you are going to use their resources._ ” Hiccup guessed.

Astrid nodded. “ _It is the future as you said. I know nothing of how this world has become. Why not have them do the grunt work for me while I gather my strength and regenerate?_ ”

“ _That should work._ ” Hiccup said. “ _You will be walking a fine line though._ ”

“If they want my power then they will be trying to please me.” Astrid nodded. “ _Once I know where Gungnir is I shall complete my mission._ ”

“ _And once they find out that you’ve double crossed them?_ ” Hiccup asked a little worried. “ _Weapons of this time are different and a lot more deadly._ ”

“ _That is why I wish to ask for a favor._ ”

“ _A favor?_ ” Hiccup was confused. “ _What do you need?_ ”

“ _A good translator. I’d rather have someone at my back who has no desire for power than a power hungry fool who has no honor. Would you be willing to assist me? I shall make sure that you aren’t harmed_.”

Hiccup thought for a moment and nodded. “ _Something tells me that you’ll need all the help you can get._ ”

“ _There is also another reason I need to return._ ” Astrid mumbled. “ _It seems that they have captured some prisoners. It seemed to me that they had no idea what was going on. I see no reason why innocent people should be put in harm's way._ ”

“ _Wait, who are these people?_ ” Hiccup now asked as his eyes widened. He really didn’t want his suspicions to be confirmed.

“ _A short man, a set of twins and a fat looking man._ ” Astrid tried to describe and Hiccup let out a curse.

“ _You know them?_ ”

“ _They are my friends. I was curious where Snotlout went. He had guard duty tonight._ ” Hiccup explained. “ _In fact I think you’ll probably like them._ ”

“ _Well that’s all the more reason to save them._ ” Astrid said. “ _So this is my plan…._ ”

**\------End Flashback------**

The van stopped and the back doors opened. Hiccup helped Astrid out of the van as two other cars also drove up the driveway. Alvin, Dagur, Ryker and Viggo got out of one car while Hiccup’s parents, Eret and Savage got out of the other.

Once everyone was inside Dagur turned to Hiccup. “I don’t trust you.” He hissed while jabbing Hiccup in the ribs. “Eret and I shall be staying here as well to keep an eye on you guys. So don’t think yo- YAOCH!!” Dagur suddenly shouted and turned around to see smoke coming from his pants.

“ _You displease me._ ” Astrid said slowly enough for Dagur to understand and he backed away.

“I’ll show you where you can sleep.” Hiccup said to Astrid and indicated for the others to follow as well.

“So what about that Eret guy and Dagur?” Fishlegs asked as he watched Dagur argue with Alvin and the others.

“They can find their own damn beds.” Hiccup muttered as he led them upstairs. Hiccup repeated what Fishlegs had asked and his response to Astrid who then couldn’t help but laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The beeping of the alarm clock startled Hiccup this time. He sat upright in bed and glared at the offending object before shutting it off. “UUgh” was all Hiccup uttered as he let out a yawn. He got out of bed and got ready for the day.

Dressed in a simple shirt and jeans he walked to the kitchen only to see the twins bickering over a piece of toast while his father tried to stop his mother from cooking.

“So……. it wasn’t a dream?” Hiccup asked to those in the kitchen. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to see Hiccup standing in the doorway.

“Oi move it.” Came from behind and Hiccup was shoved to the side as Dagur waltzed into the kitchen.

“Nope it definitely wasn’t a dream.” Hiccup grumbled as Eret, who he had been introduced to before getting into that van, also came into the kitchen.

“Hiccup darling are you alright?!” His mom suddenly approached him and wanted to hug him when Hiccup took a step back. “Sweetheart?” Valka asked as she looked sad.

“I’m still mad at both of you.” Hiccup grumbled as his father stood there awkwardly. “I never lied to you yet you apparently do.”

“We didn’t want to worry you!” His mother defended.

“Or you just didn’t want me to find out that both of you joined some kind of cult?!” Hiccup asked giving both of them a serious look. “What in your right mind possessed you to join these weirdoes?!!”

“Hey we’re not weirdoes!!!” Dagur protested as he made some coffee. “And The Society is not a cult.”

“You are seriously calling your secret society, The Society?!” Hiccup asked incredulously.

“Hey, we couldn’t decide on a name!!” Dagur grumbled.

“Hiccup, The Society is not a cult.” Valka admonished. “We simply have the same…. Interests.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “All of you are devoted towards this Valkyrie or show excessive admiration, if what I saw last night was any indication. Sounds like a cult to me.” He grumbled.

“Don’t you dare insult us.” Eret now spoke. “We were right all along. The Valkyrie was revived!!”

“Yes, Hiccup. Think of all we can learn from her.” Valka said.

“She’s a treasure trove of historic information.” Stoick added.

“The Valkyrie will most certainly be grateful for her revival and bless us with the power to finally change the world!” Dagur exclaimed. The twins had stopped fighting with each other and were watching what would happen with great curiosity.

“Brother, Hiccup has got that twitch in his eye.” Ruffnut whispered as a smirk adorned her face. “Remember the last time that happened?”

Tuffnut nodded. “He’s about to tear them a new one.”

“Valkyrie this, Valkyrie that!” Hiccup suddenly said in a deadly calm voice that made his parents back up. He pointed at them first. “All you two care about is research. She’s just an important subject to you that you’ll probably discard as soon as you got what you needed from her!!” Hiccup’s voice rose as he said this. “I have never before felt so ashamed to have parents like you. Joining a cult, lying and then trying to take advantage of her to further your own goals!! Are you mad?”

Hiccup then turned to Dagur and Eret. “And you two and your entire society!! All you care about is power!! You revive her and then think she’s just going to give you what you want because she would be grateful!!”

Hiccup was heaving now. “All any of you talk about is Valkyrie this and Valkyrie that!! Has anyone of you even asked her what her name is?!!”

Hiccup turned around and was about to leave when Dagur grabbed his arm. “Excuse me.” He said as he dragged Hiccup away. “We need to have a little chat.”

“Dagur what are yo-ACH” Hiccup shouted as Dagur had dragged him out of the kitchen and slammed him into the wall of the living room. Dagur placed his hand on Hiccup’s throat and choked him while he whispered in his ear.

“Now listen here you good for nothing brat.” Dagur said menacingly. “Don’t you ever insult me like that again. You wouldn’t like the outcome.”

Hiccup was desperate as he had difficulty breathing. He said the only thing that came to mind. “You’ll get nothing if you hurt me.” He gasped out but this caused Dagur to only choke Hiccup harder.

“I might not be able to hurt you but your parents are a different story. They served their purpose to The Society by finding the Valkyrie for us. Now they are disposable.” He whispered gleefully in Hiccup’s ear. “She never said that they were off limits.”

Dagur let go of Hiccup’s throat and Hiccup sank down against the wall as he breathed heavily.

“You should just do your job as a translator. Your opinions are worthless.” Dagur muttered before kicking Hiccup in the stomach. “Now get out of my sight.”

Hiccup sat there for a while trying to get his breathing under control before he headed back to his room still shaking a little, the pain in his chest not diminishing. He hadn’t expected that Dagur would do that, or even dare to do that in his own home.

Hiccup walked into his room, wincing every few steps, and went to the bathroom attached. He cursed when he saw visible red bruises forming around his neck. He lifted his shirt and winced when he prodded his ribs. They were more than likely bruised from the impact of the kick.

Hiccup leaned back against the tiled wall and thought for a bit. He needed to cover up the bruises. Dagur would certainly try something if anyone found out. He would rather his parents stay safe, even if they lied to him, they were still his parents and he did love them.

Hiccup gritted his teeth as he walked to his closet. He started browsing through it when there was a knock at his door. “Hiccup are you there?” He heard Fishlegs ask from the other side.

“Yes” Hiccup answered back.

“They told me to call you down. They said they needed to speak to the Valkyrie. Alvin and a lot of others are here now.”

“This early?!” Hiccup asked as he found what he was searching for in his closet.

“Yes, it seems they want to get down to business fast.” Fishlegs said hesitantly.

“Tell them I’ll be there in a bit. Have you seen Astrid?”

“Eh….Oh you mean….” Fishlegs trailed off thinking for a bit. “I think she was wandering the mansion.”

“Okay, let me finish up here and then I’ll find her.” Hiccup said as he winced when he was taking his shirt off.

“If I spot her I’ll let her know…. Somehow.” Fishlegs mumbled before leaving.

Hiccup pulled the turtleneck sweater that he had fished out of the closet over his head as fast as he could and looked in the mirror to see if any of the bruising was still visible. Luckily it was not.

He made his way out of the room and down the corridor. “Now where would a 1300 year old mummy go?” He asked himself. He didn’t need to search for long as he heard a commotion in the media room.

“OUCH! I’m hurt! I’m very much hurt!” Was yelped as Hiccup saw Snotlout stagger out of the room. The remote flew at Snotlout and then hit him squarely in the nose.

Hiccup tentatively approached the room and peered inside, he saw Astrid standing there dressed in a simple robe. He looked back to Snotlout who was clutching his nose. “ _Nice aim_ ” Hiccup said and Astrid inclined her head. “ _It seems there are some people here to see you._ ” He told her completely ignoring Snotlout as he already had an idea of what had happened.

“ _Alright_ ” Astrid said as she stepped out of the media room and followed Hiccup. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, he was being observed by Astrid.

“ _You’re looking much better now._ ” Hiccup remarked as he gestured to her as they walked down the hall. Astrid did indeed look better. She had more flesh on her bones and her face was almost normal again.

“ _Thank you_ ” Astrid said. “ _The regeneration is going faster than I expected. I should have my original body back tomorrow or the day after._ ”

When they reached the dining room they found everybody already seated waiting for them. “Where were you?” Dagur asked annoyed. Hiccup bit his lip and glared at the other but didn’t answer. He instead pulled out a chair for Astrid. She noticed the tension but did not fully understand what had happened between them.

“Now we can get down to business.” Alvin stated as everyone was listening eagerly. “Hiccup, I want you to ask her for us if she would be willing to share her powers with us.”

Hiccup repeated the question to Astrid who merely shook her head. “I have no need to share anything with you.” Hiccup translated her answer.

“What?! But we revived you!” Many now shouted indignantly.

“What does that have to do with gaining power? I’ll grant it to those I see fit to wield it.” Hiccup translated and he saw many clenched fists but Astrid wasn’t done speaking. “Would you be willing to fight to save Midgard from destruction?” She then asked and everyone looked at her with confused eyes.

“Of course. We would use that power to change our world for the better.” Eret muttered but Astrid merely shook her head when Hiccup translated.

“That is not what I meant.” She then said. “Awakening me has set in motion an age-old conflict that must be resolved otherwise Midgard may be swallowed up by endless wars.” Everyone was staring wide eyed at Astrid now but she merely continued. These people needed to know what the consequences for their actions were. “Obtaining my power means that you would fight beside me to stop the spear bearer from destroying your world.”

“It seems many of you are mistaken about something.” Hiccup now translated for Astrid. “I wish to know what you know about me.”

The muttering started up again only for Alvin to quiet the group. “There are many legends about you, who we call the Eternal Valkyrie.” and so Alvin proceeded to tell her the legends surrounding her while some added things which Alvin forgot.

Astrid pursed her lips when the stories were finished. “Then I shall tell you the facts now.” She stated. “Yes, the battle for Gungnir did actually happen, and yes, I had vowed to rise again and seek retribution against my traitorous generals. I was given a task by Odin and I will see it fulfilled and yes, the Allfather did bestow five mystical items of power onto me to stop the Aesir, one of which you see here.” She explained as she held up her hand showing them the Dragon ring.

“Wait, how did you get that?!” Valka now asked. “We never cataloged a ring.”

“ _Your son was kind enough to return it to me_.” Astrid said and Hiccup blushed when he heard that. Dagur’s eyes widened as he understood and then he turned to Hiccup.

“You had one of the items all along!!” He shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Hiccup. “You just gave all that power away!! What in your right mind possessed you to do that?!”

Hiccup flinched back as Dagur tried to scramble over the table to get to him all the while shouting “The Dragon ring is what is used to give other people power!! How could you be so foolish!!” Alvin and Stoick were holding Dagur back until he had calmed down. Everybody then looked to Astrid to see that she did not look pleased at all about that which had transpired just now. She did not need to understand English to know that Dagur was not happy about the ring being returned to her possession.

“I believe that this conversation is done now.” Hiccup translated for her as she stood up. “None of you are clearly ready to handle any sort of power.” With that said, she waited for Hiccup to get up and walked with him out of the room. Those seated at the table began glaring at Dagur while Alvin cuffed him on the back of the head.

“You just ruined what little chance we had!!” He shouted at Dagur.

“We most likely looked like a bunch of power hungry barbarians to her!!” Another shouted.

“What do we do now?” Came from Ryker. “There is no way that she would give us anything now.”

“We need to gain her favor.” His brother, Viggo, muttered.

“If we had that ring then we wouldn’t need her.” Another suggested.

“What about the other mystical items?” Alvin now asked. “They are still out there.”

“You think that she will give us anything if we return them to her?” Viggo asked, intrigued by the idea.

“Or we could just find them and keep them for ourselves now that we know that they truly exist.” His brother suggested. “Who says that she’ll give us anything even if we return them.”

“I have to agree with Ryker.” Savage now put his two cents in. “She did say she was betrayed by those close to her. Why would she trust us?”

“Hiccup was right.” Stoick suddenly muttered as all eyes turned towards him. “She might have been revived by us but she owes us nothing. We’ve just been seeing her as an object, not even asking her for her actual name.”

“What do you think Valka?” Alvin grumbled as he nodded. Stoick did have a point. “You’ve been awfully quiet so far.”

“I think we should be careful how we approach this.” Valka quietly said. “According to the legend that Dragon ring can give power to anyone, but what if it can also take it away. We know next to nothing of these items.”

The room was quiet as everyone looked at Valka. “She does have a point.” Savage now said. “I think we should try to get that ring away from the Valkyrie. Who knows what she can do with it.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?!” Dagur now grumbled. “She doesn’t trust us. We’ve established that.”

“Then get her to trust you. So far Hiccup is the only one who she trusts and he isn’t going to help us.” Alvin shouted back.

“We’ll think of something.” Viggo muttered. “As for now I suggest we use our resources to track down the other items. If we hand them over is still up for debate.” Those assembled nodded before standing up and leaving. They had no idea that Hiccup and Astrid had been listening from behind the door.

“ _So what did they say?_ ” Astrid asked as they made their way back upstairs. She had chosen the room next to Hiccup for convenience sake.

“ _You were right. They’ll be looking for the items now._ ” Hiccup explained as they walked. “ _You should also keep an eye out for anyone of them being overly friendly. They talked about getting that ring from you._ ”

“ _They can try_.” Astrid stated as she playfully elbowed Hiccup. “ _I did not become a warrior sitting down_.”

Hiccup however couldn’t stop the yelp of pain from escaping and Astrid stopped in her trek to turn and look at him. “ _You are injured._ ” She stated as her hands went to tug at Hiccup’s sweater.

“ _N...No...No I’m not_.” Hiccup quickly said only for Astrid to poke him on his injured side causing another yelp to escape. His breathing became heavier as Astrid got a serious look on her face.

“ _Someone hurt you._ ” She said and was about to march back towards the dining room when Hiccup grabbed her hand. “ _No don’t!_ ” He quickly exclaimed.

“ _I promised that no harm would come to you and here you are before me hurt._ ” Astrid muttered as she tried to have Hiccup let go.

“ _Astrid stop please._ ” Hiccup nearly begged. “ _...please_.”

“ _Alright, but in return you are going to show me where you are injured and I’ll give you away to avoid getting hurt again._ ” She said not looking happy that Hiccup had stopped her but she would respect his wishes.

Hiccup nodded and Astrid grabbed his arm before tugging him in the direction of their rooms. “ _Astrid, just what are you going to do?!_ ” Hiccup asked as he had seen the determination in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Hiccup and Astrid entered Hiccup’s room where Astrid proceeded to tug at Hiccup’s turtleneck. “ _A….Astrid what are you doing?_ ” Hiccup squeaked as he tried to keep his clothes on.

“ _I’m trying to get your weird armor off._ ” Astrid grumbled as she continued tugging.

“ _Astrid this isn’t armor!_ ” Hiccup said, taking a step back.

“ _Tunic then_ ” Astrid corrected as she made another grab for Hiccup, intend to inspect his injuries. “ _You were going to show me where you were injured. Clothes off now._ ”

“Pushy as well as blunt” Hiccup mumbled as he rolled his eyes. His cheeks turned red as this was the first time he had a girl in the room while undressing. Hiccup winced slightly as he pulled the sweater over his head. He heard a gasped and then looked at Astrid who now had gotten closer and grabbed his head to inspect his neck.

“ _Remind me again why I can’t kill whoever did this?_ ” She asked as she looked at the bruises which had formed on his stomach and neck.

“ _Because they threatened my parents_.” Hiccup told her as Astrid gave him a sad look.

“ _I’m sorry I got you involved_.” She mumbled as she and Hiccup sat on his bed.

“ _Don’t be._ ” Hiccup told her. “ _I wanted to help and my parents were already involved. Something was bound to happen._ ”

“ _Well, I have an option which could guarantee your protection._ ” Astrid said as she showed him the ring which had started to glow. “ _It seems someone wants to meet you_.”

Hiccup looked at her dumbly for a second, not comprehending what she was offering him, before it clicked. “ _A….Astrid…. I…. eh…. Wait, what do you mean someone wants to meet me?_ ” Hiccup sputtered before the rest of Astrid’s statement dawned on him.

“ _I guess I should tell you a bit more about the Dragon ring first._ ” She said and Hiccup nodded vigorously. Surprises seemed to be hitting him every which way these last two days.

“ _The instructions on how to use the ring appeared in my head the same time Odin made the ring appear on my finger_.” Astrid told him. “ _This ring, unlike the other items, needs a passphrase to be used._ ”

“ _So even if anyone else managed to get it, they can’t use it._ ” Hiccup said as his eyes widened.

“ _Correct. The Dragon ring is the most powerful item out of the five that were given to me. It can initiate a bond between a human and a dragon. Giving the host access to draconic powers._ ”

“ _Wait, go back. Did you just say dragon?!_ ”

“ _Yes dragons_.” Astrid smiled as she watched Hiccup’s astonished look. “ _The dragons live outside of the nine realms and are ruled by the Alpha species._ ” She explained. “ _As a favor to the Allfather they agreed to bond with those I choose via the ring. Sometimes a dragon will ask if they could bond with a particular person, however I was cautious and only ever bonded three dragons. One who protects me, and the two who are now bonded to my traitorous generals._ ”

“ _And by draconic powers you mean like that ball of light you used to burn Dagur’s pants yesterday?_ ” Hiccup asked as he had wondered about that. Astrid nodded.

“ _My dragon’s fire is one of the hottest._ ” Astrid stated proudly as she bared her arm, showing him the tattoo of a bird-like dragon.

“ _That’s beautiful_ ” Hiccup commented on the tattoo.

“ _Stormfly says thank you_.” Astrid told him and laughed as Hiccup gave her a confused look. “ _Stormfly is the name of my dragon._ ” Astrid explained. “She’s a Nadder, and one of the vainest dragons. And now she is huffing up a storm.” Astrid laughed as Hiccup was still looking at her with a dumbfounded expression.

“ _You can talk to them?_ ” He asked tentatively.

“ _Mentally yes, even when they are summoned. Those possessing dragons, can understand another person’s dragon as well._ ” she stated.

“ _Summoned?_ ” Hiccup now asked.

“ _They don’t stay in the tattoo._ ” Astrid explained. “ _They can lend you their powers or you can summon them into this realm. They have other secrets but the dragons will disclose those themselves when they feel that their host has earned it._ ”

“ _...Okay_ ” Hiccup murmured as he nodded.

 _“I can also use the power to break the bond but I rather not do that._ ” Astrid mumbled and explained upon seeing Hiccup’s questioning gaze. “ _Breaking a bond is the equivalent to having one’s soul ripped out and crushed into pieces. Both human and dragon feel the effects, and I’ve kept it a secret as a last resort. The process is also very taxing on my body. It would render me incapable of moving for a certain amount of time depending on what type of dragon I’m dealing with._ ”

Hiccup nodded understanding now why Astrid was so careful with the usage of the ring. “ _So do you want to meet the dragon who has taken an interest in you?_ ” She now asked. “ _I’m curious to see which type you’ll bond with._ ”

“ _You mean you don’t know?_ ”

“ _I only hear their voices if they take an interest in someone. What type they are will only be revealed when they have been summoned. I’m willing to bet you get a cute and fluffy one though._ ” Astrid teased as Hiccup quirked an eyebrow as he mouthed ‘cute and fluffy?’.

“ _Well….. Eh…._ ” Hiccup mumbled. “ _I can’t say that I’m not intrigued by this, however are you sure about this?_ ” He asked as he looked straight at Astrid.

“ _I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t Hiccup. All I ask is that no one finds out I gave this to you. At least not yet, but it will give you added protection_.” Astrid told him and smiled when Hiccup nodded.

“ _So…. what happens now?_ ”

“ _I need you to relax._ ” Astrid told him as she directed him to lie down on the bed. She then placed her hand with the glowing ring against his chest. “Close your eyes.”

Hiccup did as he was told and closed his eyes although he was still feeling quite a bit nervous. “ _Relax_ ” Astrid whispered in his ear before something akin to lightning traveled through his body. Hiccup wanted to scream but his mind was suddenly pulled in a different direction.

In the bedroom Astrid still had her hand on Hiccup’s chest. The ring’s glow intensified along with Hiccup’s breathing. ‘You’ll need to figure out how to complete this part of the bond yourself Hiccup’ Astrid thought as she watched the prone figure on the bed. Her ring stopped glowing signaling that her part was done. She decided not to leave the room but instead pulled up a chair to keep watch.

Meanwhile Hiccup groaned as he woke up. He looked up at the sky as the sun was glaring in his face. ‘Wait sky?’ Hiccup suddenly thought as he looked at his surroundings. He was lying on a beach and not far there was what appeared to be a settlement as smoke could be seen coming from the chimneys.

‘Where am I?’ He thought as he noticed that his clothes had changed as well. He now wore a green tunic and brown leather pants along with fur boots. Walking over to a small pool Hiccup also noticed that he looked a lot younger now.

‘That’s odd’ Hiccup thought before he stopped himself. ‘Wait, why is that odd? What was I doing again?’ It was as if Hiccup forgot where he was and what he had been doing. He decided to walk to the village on what must be an island to find out any clues.

The village was busy as Hiccup walked through it. The people just seemed to ignore him or turn their nose up at him as he passed. Hiccup paid them no mind as that was how they had always treated him, the village runt. He suddenly stopped and thought ‘Why do I know that?’ before shaking the thought out of his mind.

“Hiccup!!” Someone called and Hiccup whirled around to see his father approaching him. “Where have you been?!” Stoick asked as he looked at the boy. “I told you to stay inside!”

“At the beach” Hiccup said as hesitantly as he looked up at his father. ‘Why had he gone to the beach again?’ He asked himself but he was snapped out of his thoughts when his father told him to go back inside.

“But why?” He asked hesitantly.

“Don’t you listen boy. A dragon was spotted in the woods. It isn’t safe outside.” Stoick grumbled. Hiccup looked around as kids younger than him played around.

“What about them then?” Hiccup asked pointing to the playing children. “Shouldn’t they be inside as well?”

“Don’t get smart with me Hiccup.” Stoick said as he crossed his arms. “You’re the weakest of us all here and I don’t want you to cause any trouble for anyone else.”

That really hurt Hiccup’s feelings as he looked at his father. “I..I’m not weak!” He replied only to receive a laugh in return.

“You’re the village runt Hiccup.” His father now said. “You can’t even hold up an axe.”

“But….”

“No buts!” Stoick now muttered as he was losing his patients. “Get. Back. Inside!”

Hiccup grumbled but walked towards the house on the hill. When he got inside he quickly went over to his father’s weapon rack and took the lightest sword, which he couldn’t lift.

“Oh come on!” He grumbled but then pocketed a dagger. He also took one of the wooden shields from the wall before exiting the house via the backdoor and walking into the woods. “I’ll show dad I’m not weak.” Hiccup mumbled to himself as he kept walking deeper into the forest. “I’ll bring back that dragon’s heart and then he can’t say that I’m weak.”

There was suddenly a rustle and Hiccup stiffened. His hand flew towards the dagger on his belt as he held the shield in front of him. The forest was silent now. Not even the birds chirped. There was more rustling and then Hiccup saw it. A black shape was bounding through the trees away from him.

Hiccup cursed as the thing ran very fast. His legs had a hard time keeping up. He saw the black shape slip between some rocks and he carefully followed after it, trying to make as little sound as possible.

The crack between the rocks led to a beautiful cove. Hiccup crouched down as he noticed the black shape below in the cove. The dragon was busy rolling on his back in the grass and Hiccup stared openmouthed at it. Hiccup just sat there on a giant boulder while watching the dragon wiggle in the grass with its tongue happily hanging out.

He guessed things weren’t always as they seemed. His father made it out to be some blood thirsty beast which would gobble him up and here he was watching the creature act like an overgrown dog. He looked back at his hands which were still clutching the dagger and the shield. With a sigh he laid them on the ground. He couldn’t kill this dragon now that he had seen it.

It was then that the black dragon sniffed the air before looking in Hiccup’s direction. They stared at each other before Hiccup’s world began to shift again. He yelped as his mind was flooded with the memories that he had forgotten before he was deposited in a space which was completely black.

Hiccup sat up and looked around. “Hello Hiccup” Came from behind him and Hiccup whirled around only to see two acid green eyes staring at him.

“Who are you?” Hiccup asked and then gasped as the black dragon from the cove stepped closer to him. The dragon revealed a gummy smile.

“Huh, toothless? Don’t dragons have….”

The dragon then let his teeth show from out of his gums. “teeth…” Hiccup finished as he stared in wonder.

“So you talk?” Hiccup asked and the dragon proceeded to roll his eyes.

“I just did” The dragon responded wishing to give this human a tail slap.

“So what do I call you then?” Hiccup asked curiously. “You already seem to know my name.”

“You may choose a name for me. Mine cannot be spoken by humans.” The dragon stated.

“Okay, then I’ll call you Toothless.” Hiccup laughed as he saw the gobsmacked look on the dragon’s face.

“That’s the best you could come up with?” Toothless now grumbled.

“What can I say” Hiccup smirked. “It fits and I could have called you Fluffy.”

“Odin forbid!!” Toothless now growled indignantly. “I as a Night Fury refuse to be called Fluffy!!”

Hiccup clutched his stomach as he doubled over in laughter at Toothless’ hissy fit.

Toothless proceeded to smack Hiccup in the face with his tail when he turned around. “Come, there is much we need to discuss.” he said with mirth and indicated for Hiccup to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Helloooo all my dear readers! Just like to thank you all for reading. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. There is much more to come. (Much... much more.... insert evil giggle). I have some news for all of you. I will be heading to Europe for 3 weeks on Monday but do not fear the updates shall continue flowing!! I will be in a new timezone so it might be that they will be several hours later than usual. For now I hope you will enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> ~your lovely neighborhood writer

**Chapter 7**

Hiccup’s eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, sweat dripping down his forehead. It took him a moment to realize where he was and get his breathing under control. He stared at his hands curiously before finally looking around the room. He spots Astrid who was carefully observing him.

“ _How long was I out?_ ” He asked her as she walked towards him.

“ _Almost an hour_ ” Astrid said as she inspected the bruises which had now begun to rapidly heal. Hiccup noticed the pain receding as well and stood up to take a look in the mirror.

“ _It felt longer._ ” He remarked before hearing Astrid’s gasp.

Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid staring at him with wide eyes. “ _W….What’s wrong?_ ” He asked hesitantly.

“ _Nothing is wrong. I just didn’t think your tattoo would take up your entire back or be so intricate._ ” She told him and Hiccup opened his closet door to reveal a full length mirror to check for himself.

Checking his back was a bit hard with the narrow mirror but Hiccup’s eyes widened when he finally saw the tattoo. Intertwining black lines formed the image of the dragon he had met on his back. It’s wings were expanded and reached along Hiccup’s shoulder blades while the tail curled slightly downward. Hiccup squinted as he looked in the mirror. There were small runes etched into the wings that he thought he recognized but reading them through a mirror was another task entirely.

“ _That dragon looks hot._ ” Hiccup suddenly heard and he was snapped out of his musings and turned to Astrid who looked slightly embarrassed.

“ _That was Stormfly._ ” She quickly explained. “ _I guess you can hear her now._ ”

Hiccup nodded as he heard Toothless groan inside his head. “ _Well it seems like Toothless is either embarrassed or just shy._ ” Hiccup said as Toothless let out a growl of indignation. Astrid quirked an eyebrow.

“ _You named him Toothless?_ ” She asked. “ _Who names a dragon Toothless?_ ”

Hiccup shrugged but his tattoo started glowing and next thing he knew a smaller version of the dragon he met was standing in the room. He had to admit this version was pretty cute.

“ _Exactly!_ ” Toothless grumbled. “ _He even threatened to name me Fluffy!_ ”

Astrid couldn’t help it. She looked at the small dragon with the large green eyes and back to Hiccup who was facepalming, before doubling over in laughter.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA” Astrid couldn’t take it anymore. She knew that the dragons could be summoned as a miniature version of themselves but this was just too cute.

“ _Are you done laughing now?_ ” Toothless asked as he flapped his little wings and sat on the bed.

Astrid covered her mouth but did nod. “ _So what type of dragon are you?_ ” She asked looking curiously at the little dragon on the bed.

“ _Do you not know simply by looking?_ ” Toothless now asked looking bored.

“ _Bud, you told me that no one has actually ever seen your species before, so how would she know._ ” Hiccup mumbled as he sat on the bed cross legged.

“ _Fair point_ ” Toothless muttered before turning back to Astrid. “ _I’m sure you’ve heard of Night Furies._ ” The dragon said and Astrid’s eyes widened before she eagerly nodded.

“ _All I know that they are called the offspring of lightning and death. No one’s ever actually seen one._ ” Astrid said as she looked at a smug Toothless.

“ _Well now you have._ ” Toothless stated proudly.

“ _It’s just, I imagined that you would be….. Scarier._ ” Astrid commented. “ _..... and bigger._ ”

Toothless let out a huff at that and Hiccup could have sworn that the dragon rolled his eyes. “I don’t need to be big and cause a lot of damage. I also have my reasons for coming to the human world.”

“ _You mentioned that when we spoke._ ” Hiccup stated. “ _What exactly are they?_ ”

Toothless looked between Hiccup and Astrid. “ _Over the centuries more than a few dragons have been going missing._ ” Toothless told them as their eyes widened. “ _There were reports of strange portals opening up in the Dragon realm._ ”

“ _Wait, when did this start happening?_ ” Astrid asked confused. “ _You need something extremely powerful to create any type of portal._ ”

“ _And one of the most powerful objects is here on Midgard._ ” Toothless stated as Astrid and Hiccup now understood.

“ _Odin’s spear_ ” Astrid whispered.

“ _Is that even powerful enough?_ ” Hiccup now pondered. “ _Who could possibly wield it?_ ”

“ _It should be powerful enough._ ” Toothless stated and then they noticed that the color had drained from Astrid’s face.

“ _Astrid are you alright?_ ” Hiccup asked hesitantly.

Astrid’s eyes snapped up and Hiccup could see raw fury in them. “ _That bastard is alive_.” Astrid growled angrily. “ _That traitorous son of a half troll eating munch bucket!!_ ”

“ _Who?_ ” Hiccup and Toothless both asked.

“ _The one who killed me._ ” Astrid growled as her fists clenched. “ _I thought it was a remote possibility seeing that he got my amulet of life but now I know for sure._ ”

“.....Eh…” Hiccup mumbled not really sure how Astrid knew. She saw his confused look and decided to explain.

“ _When the wars were still at his peak and I was gathering soldiers for the upcoming battles, I was asked why I simply did not grant them all dragons. My general suggested amassing a dragon army to deal with the warring factions._ ” Astrid sighed. “ _While it would end the wars that much faster it was a very bad idea in my opinion so I shot it down._ ”

“ _Well I can see where you’re going with that. Battle hardened soldiers armed with dragons seems a very bad thing._ ” Hiccup said as Astrid nodded.

“ _Giving so many men those powers would lead to greater conflicts in the future. My general argued that those armed with dragons could conquer the world and unite it under one, but that would simply be trading one tyrant for another._ ”

“ _So you are thinking this man is taking the dragons from their realm and amassing a dragon army?_ ” Toothless now asked as he let out a little puff of smoke that must have been meant as a fireball. “ _But why now?! The dragons started disappearing 300 years ago. He would have had Odin’s spear for a millennium longer._ ”

“ _It actually does make sense if you think about it._ ” Hiccup said more to himself as he pondered the situation. When he noticed both Toothless and Astrid were looking at him curiously he decided to explain. “ _If you are going to kidnap dragons then you’re going to need very large spaces to house them all. Can’t do that while being poor._ ” He told them. “ _So amassing a fortune would be the first part of the plan. The second would be actually learning how to use the spear. I imagine it’s not so easy to create interdimensional portals which could swallow dragons._ ”

Toothless nodded at this and Astrid had to also agree. “ _You wouldn’t amass an army if you didn’t have provisions._ ” She mumbled. “ _But that just makes it worse now. He had 3 centuries to gather dragons already and we have no clue when, let alone where, they will be unleashed upon Midgard._ ”

“ _Well for now we can’t do much._ ” Hiccup mumbled. “ _We only have a suspicion and you are in no condition to fight yet. We will really need to find your other items._ ”

“ _So what now?_ ” Toothless asked as he started pawing Hiccup’s pillow.

“ _I don’t know. The Society is keeping us on the mansion grounds and there really isn’t anything to do here._ ” Hiccup told them as he picked up the little dragon and gave him a scratch.

“ _AAAh yes, right there, that hits the spot._ ” Toothless happily cooed.

“ _Well I would like to know more about the future._ ” Astrid said. “ _What was that metal chariot we were brought here with? Are there any more interesting modes of transportation?_ ”

“ _Oh that’s a car or in this case a van, and yes. I ride a bicycle to work._ ”

“ _What is a bicycle?_ ” Astrid now asked excited. “ _How do you ride one?_ ”

“ _I could show you if you like._ ” Hiccup suggested. “ _There are a couple in the garage._ ”

“ _Then why not invite your friends as well?_ ” Astrid now asked as she leaned forward looking very excited. “ _I heard those twins say about trying a trap with something called peanut butter. What did they mean? And what is this peanut butter they speak of?_ ”

Hiccup blanched when he heard the twins were planning something again. It was too quiet in the mansion and he should have known that something was up.

“ _Okay, I just need to get dressed and get Toothless back into the tattoo._ ” Hiccup said as Toothless then began to whine.

“ _But I don’t want to!_ ” Toothless whined and let Hiccup see two big green eyes staring at him innocently.

“ _And what if someone sees you?_ ” Hiccup asked as he picked Toothless up.

“ _I’ll go back but I want to sleep in this soft bed at night._ ” Toothless bargained. “ _In return I’ll teach you how to fight. You need to learn how to utilize all the powers I gave you the best that you can._ ”

“ _Eh…. Toothless, I don’t think my parents would appreciate a burned garden._ ” Hiccup told the little dragon who snorted.

“ _We can practice in the dreamscape while you sleep._ ” Toothless announced. “ _It won’t be as effective as actual practice but at least your body will get an idea of what it is capable of now._ ”

Astrid giggled as the two continued bickering. The sight was funny enough. Hiccup was holding the Night Fury at arms length while Toothless tried to blow little fireballs at Hiccup.

The little dragon eventually went back into the tattoo and Hiccup pulled the sweater back over his head. He then looked at Astrid and the plain white dress she had been given to wear.

“ _It might be a little difficult to ride with a dress._ ” He told her.

“ _It’s all I have for now. My armor was beyond repair and this is what they gave me. It will have to do._ ” Astrid told him as they headed out of the room.

Hiccup and Astrid had finally managed to find the others and all agreed they could use some fresh air, Fishlegs the most apparently as he was fretting over his exhibit falling into the hands of someone else. The twins happily grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him along to the garage.

There were two bicycles in the garage which belonged to Hiccup’s parents and he made a mental note to ask someone to retrieve his bike which he had left at the museum.

“This will be fun!” The twins exclaimed as they walked with the bikes to the large backyard.

“Why exactly am I here again?” Snotlout asked as he felt lazy today.

“Because everyone is tired of being cooped up.” Ruffnut muttered.

“They even confiscated all our prank items!” Tuffnut wailed. “We had to start from scratch.”

“Guys, can you please leave my house standing…. In one piece?” Hiccup seriously asked them.

“Eh… sure Hiccup, we were just gonna prank that Eret guy.” Tuffnut mumbled as his sister gave a happy sigh.

“Oh those big manly biceps. Me likey.” Ruffnut stated as Astrid gave her a confused look. Hiccup explained to her what was being said and she gave the twins even weirder looks.

“Hey Hiccup, can you ask…. Astrid, was it?” Ruffnut tried to confirm, as she and the others had overheard Hiccup calling her that in the van. When Hiccup nodded Ruffnut beamed and continued with her question. “So yeah, can you ask her what type of man she likes.”

Hiccup looked at Ruffnut with wide eyes before he translated it. Astrid however cocked her head to the side questioningly. “ _Type?_ ” she asked looking confused. Ruffnut seemed to have caught on and then started gesturing to the guys. Hiccup reluctantly translated what his crazy friend was explaining as Fishlegs sputtered, Snotlout looked miffed at being called short while Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

“ _Do you mean I get to choose?_ ” Astrid now asked and everybody stopped to stare at her when Hiccup translated the question. Hiccup then asked for a bit more clarification and Astrid explained that it was the head of the household, usually the fathers, which arranged a suitable marriage for their daughters. Her parents had died in a raid and as an orphan she had little prospects. She never really gave it a thought as she lived the life of a warrior.

It took a moment for the others to let that sink in before Ruffnut said “Well, welcome to the 21st century! Where you are free to love whoever you want.” Hiccup translated it and Astrid let out a giggle at his friend’s antics.

Neither Hiccup or Astrid noticed that Ruffnut was watching them interact with each other as her lips twitched.

“Sis, what is with that weird smile?” Tuffnut asked not understanding his sister at times.

“Oh nothing much” Ruffnut said as she watched Hiccup help Astrid on the bike. However when Hiccup let go, Astrid and the bike fell sideways.

“I think we’ll need to work on balance first.” Snotlout mumbled as he watched Hiccup freak and quickly help Astrid up.

It took probably thirty minutes before Astrid felt comfortable on the bike to ask Hiccup to let go.

“ _But I’m not holding on anymore._ ” Hiccup told her sheepishly as he walked beside her while she pedaled. Astrid looked at the handlebars and saw that Hiccup had placed his hands in his pockets. She blinked and then looked at Hiccup who was sporting a smirk before punching him playfully in the shoulder. This however caused Astrid to loose balance and she and the bike fell the opposite way.

Astrid couldn’t stop laughing as she lay on the ground. Her white dress was now covered in mud but she didn’t care.

“What is going on here?” Was suddenly heard and they all turned around to see Valka approaching. She gasped when she saw the state Astrid was in. “What in Thor’s name were all of you doing?” She asked now.

“Teaching Astrid how to ride a bike.” Hiccup told his mother as Astrid got up and dusted herself off. Valka gave the group an incredulous look.  
“Why?” She then asked and Hiccup really wanted to roll his eyes.

“Because she asked.” He told his mother plainly.

Valka then just nodded and told Hiccup “Could you go help your father set up for the party?”

“What party?” The group collectively asked.

“The Society has decided to throw Astrid” His mother tried the name that she had heard out “a party to welcome her. Dagur, Ryker and Viggo will accompany her to a few stores to get her some appropriate clothing.”

“Shouldn’t I be going with them then?” Hiccup asked. “She’ll need a translator.” He was worried about leaving Astrid alone with Dagur or the other two as they weren’t the friendliest.

“Dagur can understand your friend.” Valka stated. “They’ll just be picking out a dress. We need some more help setting up here.”

Ruffnut had guessed why Hiccup wanted to go along. “Mrs. Haddock, can I go too?” She asked, Valka was about to tell Ruffnut no when she added. “I need to pick up some feminine products, and I’m sure Astrid will need some as well. Would Dagur and the others really buy them for her?”

Valka let out a sigh but nodded nonetheless. Hiccup gave Ruffnut a confused look but all he got in return was a wink as Valka ushered them into the house.

Dagur, Ryker and Viggo looked less than pleased that Ruffnut was accompanying them but she used the same argument that she had used with Mrs. Haddock.

Hiccup and the others were directed to the mansion’s ballroom, after Astrid and Ruffnut left, to find Stoick and Eret cleaning the place up a bit. The silverware needed polishing, the floor needed a bit of scrubbing as well as the windows and everybody got to work. The party would be taking place tomorrow night.

Meanwhile on a private jet somewhere over the ocean. “Miss, there is a call for you on the encrypted line.” The flight attendant said as she handed the woman dressed in an impeccable beige business suite a phone.

“Hello” The woman said and a gruff voice answered from the other line.

“We have confirmation.” The voice stated. “She’s been revived and she has the Dragon ring. Can I count on you to deal with the problem?”

“Of course” The woman answered before listening to the other information which was provided. “Do you know if she has used the ring?” she then asked.

“She seems very reluctant to use it.” The voice on the other side stated. “Our man informed us that she would not grant any power to The Society.”

“Such a shame, leaving herself so defenseless.” The woman muttered. “This will be over so soon then.”

“Just get it done” The man on the other end of the line said as the call ended. The woman put the phone down and reached for her necklace, pulling it out of her suit to reveal half of a medallion. She looked at it for a moment before she murmured “Looks like I’ll be seeing you again Astrid, you really should have stayed dead.”

She called the attendant “Tell the captain to change course to Berk. I’ll be meeting an old _friend_.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Helloooooo my readers!!! I'm in the Netherlands currently and unfortunately I will not have internet for the rest of my vacation soooo you guys will be getting 3 new chapters today. :3

**Chapter 8**

Hiccup grumbled as a weight lay on his face. He sat up abruptly knocking Toothless, who had taken his petite form and was currently napping on Hiccup’s face, off onto the bed. Toothless let out a startled yelp as he face planted into the mattress.

“Hey what was that for?!” Toothless growled as he sat up straight.

“Why in Thor’s name were you sleeping on my head?!!” Hiccup retorted as he looked at his alarm clock. It was only 2 AM.

“I can’t help it if your head is warm.” Toothless muttered. “Now let’s get back to the dreamscape.”

“You’re going to lie on my head again aren’t you?” Hiccup grumbled.

“Yup” Toothless said as he jumped on the pillow only to be snatched up by Hiccup and brought to his chest.

“It’s plenty warm here.” Hiccup stated as he was slowly falling asleep again.

“Just don’t squash me.” Toothless yawned as he laid his head back down and curled up against Hiccup.

Hiccup’s alarm went off a few hours later only to be met with the fireball of a cantankerous dragon. Toothless laid his head back down satisfied that the annoying object was gone but Hiccup woke up to the smell of the burning clock.

“Toothless!!” Hiccup shouted as he quickly tried to put out the small flame. Toothless cracked open an eye, huffed, and then went back to sleep. “Crazy reptile” Hiccup muttered as he looked at his alarm clock, or what was left of it.

“They aren’t letting you go to work so what is the point of waking up so early.” Toothless reasoned as Hiccup shot him a glare. “And besides, I know what goes on in your mind. I live there. There is no way you haven’t dreamed of doing the exact same thing to that infernal racket making machine.”

“Shut up Toothless.” Hiccup huffed looking a bit embarrassed. “And I didn’t want to blow up my alarm. Throw it out of the window, yes. Blow it up, no.”

“The result is the same.” Toothless just reasoned. “No more noise.”

“Egh…. It feels like I’ve just climbed Mount Everest or gotten driven over by a steamroller.” Hiccup grumbled as he stretched. “I thought you said practicing in the dreamscape has no effect on my body.”

“Of course it doesn’t.” Toothless said as Hiccup started undressing. “Your body doesn’t change physically, because you were sleeping. You just mentally build up the experience. Subconsciously you would feel the training I just gave you.”

“Alright” Hiccup said as he opened the door to the bathroom while the black dragon crawled further into the blankets.

Hiccup was busy making his bed, after bathing and getting dressed, when the door to his room bursted open. “Can you believe it!!” Snotlout shouted as Toothless stiffened on the bed and Hiccup hastily shoved the dragon under his pillow. He prayed to every deity that Snotlout hadn’t seen.

“B….Believe what?” Hiccup asked.

“That we aren’t invited to the party!” Snotlout huffed and Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t spend all those hours polishing silverware for nothing!”

“Hold on, let me go ask dad.” Hiccup said as he left a fuming Snotlout to cool off. Hiccup found his father in the kitchen. He was trying to sneak extra strips of bacon onto his plate when his mother turned her head.

Valka spotted Hiccup first. “Morning dear. Breakfast is ready.”

“I’ll have breakfast in a bit mom.” Hiccup said as he saw his father grab an extra pancake. Stoick however didn’t see that his wife had turned around and had her hands on her hips.

“STOICK!!” She admonished. “You know better! You are on a diet!”

Stoick grumbled as Valka rolled her eyes.

“Is it true that we aren’t invited to the party tonight?” Hiccup asked his parents who both turned to look at him. Both looked a bit uncomfortable.

“Well…. Eh…. it is for Society members.” Valka told them.

“And what about Astrid?” Hiccup asked.

“Well dear, she is the guest of honor.” Valka told him.

“I meant who is going to understand her? She speaks in old Norse.” Hiccup explained and then he frowned his brow a bit. “Or is it that you don’t need to understand her and that she’s only a centerpiece.” He guessed. “It’s not like she’ll tolerate Dagur for that long.”

“Hiccup, Dagur isn’t that bad at translating.” Stoick told him. “He is the head of the linguistic department.”

“I’ll bet you fifty bucks that Dagur gets singed before the party.” Hiccup told them as he folded his arms.

“Hiccup you know how I feel about betting.” Valka admonished while Stoick said “Deal” at the same time. She gave her husband an exasperated look.

Hiccup sighed before he headed back to his room where he saw Snotlout wearing a hole in his carpet.

“You were right.” Hiccup said as Snotlout grumbled louder now.

“It’s not fair. I still smell like silverware polish!” Snotlout muttered.

“We’ll think of something. I actually haven’t seen the twins since last night when Astrid and Ruffnut came back.

“Ruffnut had a scary look on her face.” Snotlout said shuddering as he remembered the blond storming up the stairs with arms filled with bags. “Be grateful that nothing’s been blown up yet.” Hiccup could only nod as Snotlout walked to the door. He paused before turning back to Hiccup.

“You know you don’t have to hide it.” Snotlout stated with a smirk.

“H..Hide what!!” Hiccup sputtered as his eyes went wide.

“That dragon” Snotlout now said and Hiccup could feel Toothless asking to barbeque the human in his head.

“W….What dragon?” Hiccup asked as he tried to think of a good excuse.

Snotlout laughed. “The dragon plushie you tried to hide.” He told Hiccup who let out the breath that he was holding.

“Oh…..eh….. Yeah…. Eh…” was all Hiccup could articulate.

“You really didn’t have to hide that you sleep with a plushie.” Snotlout stated and then he told Hiccup in a hushed voice. “I….. eh… still have my teddy bear.”

“Oh, okay Snotlout.” Hiccup said looking relieved that Toothless hadn’t been found out. Hiccup fell backwards on the bed when Snotlout left and Toothless crawled out from under the pillow.

“That was close” Hiccup muttered as Toothless nodded. Hiccup noticed that the dragon still had a dark look on his face. Toothless noticed the questioning look from Hiccup and then said “How dare he liken me to a mere plush toy!” Toothless growled. “I am considered the offspring of lightning and death!”

“Whatever you say bud.” Hiccup muttered from where he lay.

He went to the library around noon where he found Fishlegs browsing and picked up some reading material for the night. It was then that his father came into the room and handed Hiccup fifty dollars and a white suite cover.

“Hypothetically, if someone had a date with someone from the Society or, say, the guest of honor then that somebody could attend.” Stoick stated as he winked at Hiccup before leaving the room.

“Okay that was weird” Fishlegs told Hiccup. “What did you bet this time?”

“That Dagur would get singed before the party.” Hiccup told Fishlegs who groaned. “I do wonder what he did to piss off either Astrid or Ruffnut.”

“Ruffnut?” Fishlegs now asked confused.

“It’s not the first time she set Dagur on fire.” Hiccup retorted and Fishlegs shuddered as he remembered the staff party from last year.

Hiccup left the library with books under one arm and a suit cover in the other hand. When he walked past Astrid’s room he could hear some argument happening between what sounded like Ruffnut and the Grimborn brothers. Ruffnut then stormed out of the room and looked like a woman on a mission as she strode down the hall. Hiccup didn’t think she had even noticed him standing there.

When Hiccup entered his room he put the books down on his nightstand before opening the suit cover. Inside was a black shawl lapel tuxedo which Hiccup had no doubt would fit him perfectly.

“Dad, you sly fox.” Hiccup mumbled as he zipped the cover back up.

The caterers were already busy downstairs as the party would be starting in a few hours. Hiccup hadn’t seen Astrid this morning but figured that she must be busy with getting ready for the party. No sooner had he thought that when his door was kicked open by Ruffnut who was dragging a confused looking Astrid behind her. Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut had followed a step behind as everyone entered the room.

“Can you believe this?!” Ruffnut now started as she gestured to the dress that Astrid was wearing. Hiccup raised his eyebrows at the dress and then looked questioningly at Ruffnut.

“I know!” Ruffnut now looked askance and still gestured to the dress. “This is what Dagur, Ryker and Viggo picked out for her to wear!” She now started ranting as Astrid cocked her head curiously to the side.

“ _What is wrong? She has been like that for a while now._ ” Astrid asked and Hiccup made a face.

“ _She isn’t pleased with the dress they picked for you._ ” Hiccup told her as Ruffnut continued ranting. Snotlout and the others kept their distance but even they nodded.

“No sense of fashion!!!” Ruffnut shouted as Astrid then asked “Is this not what you wear in the future?”

“ _Definitely not for a party like today._ ” Hiccup told her as he and Toothless mentally agreed that Dagur and the Grimborn brothers had absolutely no taste.

“This thing has sleeves for Thor’s sake!!” Ruffnut muttered holding up the long red sleeves of the dress. “There isn’t even a plunging neckline!!”

“This is a fashion faux pas waiting to happen.” Tuffnut now chimed in. “That color doesn’t even work with Astrid’s skin tone.” He said gesturing to the scarlet red of the dress.

“Didn’t you stop them Ruff?” Hiccup now asked.

“Don’t you think I tried. They ganged up on me! I was outvoted.” Ruffnut growled. “They just wanted to find a dress and be done with it!”

“And there isn’t anything else Astrid can wear?” Hiccup now asked. This caused Ruffnut to actually smile.

“Of course there is. I managed to smuggle a way better dress through the checkout.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Fishlegs now asked.

“The problem is that they are too damn stubborn and won’t let her change.” Ruffnut replied.

“I’m assuming that that is why you’re here in my room?” Hiccup now asked curiously as Ruffnut nodded before turning to Snotlout, Fishlegs and her brother.

“I need you three to make sure that Dagur, Viggo and Ryker are distracted.” She told them before looking back to Hiccup. “They wouldn’t think of looking in the room next to Astrid’s for her so I was wondering if we could use here to get ready.”

Hiccup nodded and Ruffnut smiled gleefully. “Great, just let me get my stuff and I’ll have her looking smokin’ in no time!” She exclaimed before rushing out of the room again.

“Just what the hell did I agree to?!” Hiccup now asked the others as Astrid giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

It was already getting dark out when Ruffnut proclaimed that she was done. Hair rollers and various brushes littered Hiccup’s desk as she held a mirror for Astrid to see. Hiccup was already dressed in the tuxedo and had asked Astrid if he could accompany her, to which she had happily agreed while Ruffnut had wolf whistled at Hiccup’s appearance, making him turn beet red. Toothless couldn’t help but snigger mentally.

Hiccup had kept a wide berth from Ruffnut as she worked on Astrid. The others came into the room later to tell them that the guests were arriving and their eyebrows shot up as they looked at Astrid.

“Hubba hubba” Snotlout mumbled as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Really Snotlout?!” Fishlegs now asked.

“I can’t help it!” Snotlout said in defense, gesturing towards Astrid.

“ _Hiccup is hubba hubba good?_ ” Astrid asked causing Hiccup to blush more as he nodded.

Astrid stood up and smoothed out her new dress that Ruffnut had provided. “ _Shall we Hiccup?_ ” she asked as Hiccup quickly nodded and provided his arm.

“I really wish that you guys would be able to come.” Hiccup told the others as Ruffnut gleefully shooed them off.

“No worries.” Tuffnut then said. “I think we’ll find a way to attend.” This caused Hiccup to raise a brow and look suspiciously at the twins before he and Astrid headed towards the ballroom.

“ _Hiccup, I suggest that you turn on the enhanced senses for tonight._ ” Toothless suggested as they walked through the corridor. Hiccup nodded and did as Toothless had thought him in the dreamscape. He gasped as a flurry of sounds and scents assaulted him. Hiccup clutched his head as he needed to adjust to the new environment.

“ _Hiccup are you alright?_ ” Astrid asked as they stopped walking. Astrid leaned a little closer and Hiccup gasped as he was assaulted by her perfume. It smelled like spring flowers to him and he couldn’t help but blush.

Astrid had guessed what was happening and laughed. “ _Enhanced senses?_ ” She asked lightly and Hiccup cringed as it sounded like someone blew a horn right next to his ears but he nodded nevertheless.

“ _Maybe I should just use one tonight._ ” He sheepishly mumbled as he mentally asked Toothless to stop the enhanced hearing. He could adjust to the scents.

“ _I remember when I tried enhanced sight for the first time.” Astrid laughed as Hiccup looked at her curiously. “I looked and spotted my very old neighbour undressing. Let’s just say I didn’t try to use it for a month afterwards._ ” Hiccup snorted as they continued their trek. Soon they came to the doors of the dining room where the formal dinner would take place before everyone adjourned to the ballroom.

People were being seated when they entered and all eyes turned towards them. Hiccup gulped as the rich scents of the foods assaulted him and Toothless was salivating.

Dagur, whose eyebrows looked partially singed, stared openmouthed at Astrid and Hiccup. The Grimborn brothers had also stopped to stare at Astrid’s attire.

She wore a long black formal mermaid dress with wide straps to create a sultry off-the-shoulder neckline, showing off her tattoo of Stormfly, which she reasoned would just be seen as a tribal tattoo when Ruffnut wanted to cover it up with concealer. The dress flowed down into a train and accentuated her hips.

Hiccup paid them no heed as he pulled out a chair for Astrid. “What are you doing here?!” Dagur suddenly asked as he pointed at Hiccup. “And what is she wearing?”

“Let’s see, accompanying a lady to a ball.” Hiccup told the other dryly. “As for what she is wearing, a dress. Maybe you should get your eyesight checked.”

Dagur sputtered but Alvin stepped in before he could shout anything out of anger. “Dagur why don’t you just take a seat.” Alvin suggested as the fuming man sat but continued to glare at Hiccup.

Astrid nudged Hiccup and he turned to see his parents trying to hide their laughter. His father gave him a thumbs up while his mother gave him a wink. ‘What is up with them?’ Hiccup thought causing Toothless to snort. ‘What, is there something I’m missing?’ He mentally asked the dragon as the food was being served. People made small talk around the table and some who hadn’t seen Astrid yet were trying not to blatantly stare. ‘It is obvious even to them.’ Toothless told Hiccup as everyone started dinner. Astrid was tasting a bit of the red wine and hummed in approval.

‘I fail to see what is so obvious.’ Hiccup told the dragon who let out a whine before slapping his face with his paw. ‘You’re not going to tell me are you?’ he asked as he answered Astrid’s questions of what types of food there were.

‘Nope’ Toothless told him smugly. ‘You’ll have to figure this out yourself. Oh, and think you could save me some of that fillet?’

Dinner went off relatively well and soon everybody adjourned to the ballroom. Astrid once more had her arm around Hiccup’s when she asked “ _Everyone is staring at us._ ”

“ _Everyone is staring at you._ ” Hiccup corrected. “ _They probably still haven’t gotten over the fact that the revival ritual actually worked._ ”

It was Astrid now who snorted in laughter, she then said as she looked around the ballroom. “ _Parties here are different.” She told Hiccup as several couples started waltzing. “If this was a Viking party then several barrels of mead would have already been consumed, people would be rowdy and upbeat music would be playing._ ”

“Aghem” Came from behind them and Hiccup and Astrid turned to see Eret standing there, dressed in a dark blue tuxedo. “Would it be alright if I asked the lady for a dance?” He asked and Hiccup translated it for Astrid who looked at the man curiously and then at the dancefloor.

“ _Alright_ ” Astrid said while nodding. “ _I wouldn’t mind trying out a new dance_.” Eret smiled and then extended his hand for Astrid to take.

No sooner was Astrid on the dance floor, when Hiccup was surrounded by Society members, each asking questions about Astrid and what the best way was to approach her to gain favor. Hiccup rolled his eyes at them. ‘They certainly haven’t learned. Of all the nerve.’ He thought as he sent them a glare.

Hiccup pushed his way through, not sparing those asking questions a single glance, only to be confronted by Dagur, Viggo and Ryker.

“Oh great, what do you three want?” Hiccup grumbled as they were looking less than pleased.

Meanwhile Astrid was waltzing on the dancefloor with Eret. Stormfly was mentally muttering something about wanting to use him as a pillow but Astrid paid it no mind. As she danced she noticed some people begin to converge on Hiccup. She had no doubt that he could handle himself, if not then Toothless would probably roast them, secrets be damned.

Astrid sighed as she danced. Nothing had apparently changed over the years. Even during the time when she lived all those centuries ago, people converged onto her friends to get close to her, asking various favors. She had no problems with helping war torn families or orphans, but she would gladly throw her axe at those asking for power to conquer. Her hand twitched slightly. She really missed her axe.

“ _Think Hiccup will be impressed by my axe throwing skills?_ ” She asked Stormfly who could only howl in laughter. Something caught her eye then and she saw Snotlout dressed in a ridiculous outfit with feathers sticking out of the turban he was wearing. “ _What in Thor’s name?_ ” She mumbled under her breath as Eret twirled her.

The waltz ended and Eret escorted her off of the floor. He then gestured for her to wait and went to grab two glasses with champagne from a passing waiter. He handed one to Astrid and clinked their glasses together. Astrid nodded, a toast was familiar to her, and she then sipped the drink. She frowned when she started getting tipsy fast. That never happened before as she knew she could finish off a barrel of mead by herself. Stormfly mentally screamed at her to find Hiccup as something wasn’t right.

Astrid took a step in Hiccup’s direction but nearly stumbled as Eret caught her in time. “Not used to high heels are you?” Eret joked but Astrid could not understand him as he grabbed her shoulders and started guiding her in the other direction. Stormfly was mentally shrieking but Astrid could barely hear her anymore or move her limbs all that well. She stumbled a couple of times and her vision began to become disoriented.

He led her out of the ballroom and then Eret leered at Astrid as he sat her down in a chair. “This was easier than I thought. That ring will soon be mine.” He said to himself as he grinned lifted her chin up to see glassy eyes staring back at him. ‘Such a shame to leave such a pretty thing.’ He thought and laughed as Astrid tried to lift her arm to smack him.

“You won’t be able to move for awhile.” Eret laughed. “Why don’t we have some fun.”

Hiccup, meanwhile, had finally managed to get away from those bloodsuckers as Toothless now dubbed them only to bump into Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the gaudy costume Snotlout was wearing.

“What in Thor’s name?” Hiccup asked as the twins giggled while Fishlegs rolled his eyes. Snotlout didn’t seem happy being in the outfit either.

“May I introduce you to the Maharaja of Ishtar.” Tuffnut stated dramatically while holding up a large feathered fan. “And his attendants.”

“This was your great plan?” Hiccup whispered and then pointed towards the fan. “And where did you even get that?”

“We got in didn’t we?” Ruffnut said as the bangles on her arm shook and then she asked “Where is Astrid?”

“Oh she’s danci-” Hiccup told them as he turned to point to the dancefloor only to see no sign of Astrid nor Eret.

“Hiccup use your enhanced sense of smell.” Toothless directed. “You should still have Astrid’s scent in your mind. Just don’t make it too obvious what you are doing.”

“I’ll be right back guys.” Hiccup told them as he walked around the dancefloor. Hiccup picked up Astrid’s scent but it was faint. However it was getting thicker towards the door leading to the sitting room.

Hiccup opened the door and was about to call Astrid’s name when his eyes widened. There in the room lay Astrid, slumped in a chair, as Eret was hovering above her feeling her up.

Hiccup saw red and immediately grabbed the scruff of Eret’s jacket, hauling him away from Astrid. Eret crashed against one of the little tables, breaking it.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?!” Hiccup growled out as he noticed that Astrid was drugged.

“Hey whoa!” Eret said before launching himself as Hiccup, knocking him to the floor. “You should have stayed in your little library.” Eret growled out as he stood up and gave Hiccup a kick to the ribs before taking the golden ring from Astrid’s finger. “Besides I have what I came for.” He grinned. “She’s useless to me now.”

Eret turned around as Hiccup struggled to get up. “Toothless” Hiccup called the dragon mentally.

“This guy needs a lesson in manners.” Toothless agreed as he gave Hiccup an extra boost of strength. Hiccup rushed at Eret, catching him by surprise, before kicking him through the door leading to the ballroom.

Eret crashed through the door and skidded onto the dancefloor from the power that Hiccup had put in the kick. Those dancing and all the other guests shouted in surprise as they looked at the scene.

Hiccup stood in the now broken doorway and his eyes widened with surprise as the Dragon ring which was clutched in Eret’s hand caught fire spontaneously.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

“AAAAH” Eret yelled as his hand caught fire. The fire was traveling up his tuxedo jacket and several guests tried to put it out but to no avail. The fire only stopped once Eret had let go of the ring. It fell to the floor and several eyes widened in recognition.

“Eret, you gonna be alright?” Savage asked as the man cradled his burned arm. Alvin, Dagur, and the Grimborn brothers all surrounded him. It was then that Savage turned to Hiccup with a nasty look on his face.

“WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT?!” Savage snarled. “How can you just attack him?!”

“How can he assault a woman?!!” Hiccup shouted back taking many of the guests by surprise.

“How dare you!!” Savage now shouted. “That is a baseless accusation!”

Hiccup gave him an are-you-serious look before pointing towards the ring on the hardwood floor. “Tell me, does that seem familiar to you?” He asked and the guests who had met Astrid before the party nodded. Dagur went to pick it up but the ring flared up again and burnt his fingers.

“AAGH” Dagur muttered while scowling at the ring.

“Those of you who know what that is please tell me who the owner is.” Hiccup muttered as he gave the audience a dark look while Eret blanched.

“The Valkyrie’s” One of the guests meekly said.

“So then why would Eret here have it?” Hiccup questioned as mutters filled the room now.

“I’ll tell you why.” He then said as he gave Eret a dark look. “He stole it after drugging her and I walked in on the bastard feeling her up!”

“Now now, let’s not get carried away?!” Savage tried to say now as the guests began giving Eret looks of contempt.

“What did you give her?!” Hiccup now asked, his voice filled with contempt, as he took a step closer to Eret, who flinched and would never admit it that the lanky man scared the crap out of him then.

“I…. didn’t….” Eret tried to say but Hiccup picked him up by his shirt.

“What. did. You. give. Her?” He asked again, rearing back his fists as if to hit him. No one in the room said anything as they watched wide-eyed someone, many of them had characterized as a weakling, make a weeping mess out of one of their best agents.

“Ketamine” Eret quickly said as he didn’t want to get hit again. The kick he received still hurt and he was sure that he had a couple of bruised if not broken ribs. “Ketamine! That’s all!”

“I want him out of my house!” Hiccup demanded, dropping Eret back on the floor.

“You can’t….” Eret started to say, clutching his injured arm, when Stoick spoke up. “Yes he can! I’ll not have someone like you in my house!”

“Leave now” Valka now added as she crossed her arms. “You’ve outstayed your welcome.” She growled.

Eret got up and gave all of them dark looks. “Are you freaking kidding me! You’ll regret this!!” He snarled at Hiccup as several men guided him out.

Viggo tried to pick up the Dragon ring now but it burned him as well.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the ring. “Hiccup what are you doing? You’ll get burned.” His mother warned but as he picked up the ring nothing happened.

“Huh” Dagur and others stared at him dumbly.

Hiccup walked back through the ruined door and checked on Astrid, who was still slumped in the chair. He placed the ring back on her finger and gently picked her up. His parents and the gang had followed behind him and they stood in the doorway watching awkwardly.

“Is she going to be alright?” Fishlegs asked.

“Yeh, it looks like the drug just knocked her out.” Hiccup told them. His father then turned around and said loudly to the guest. “The party's over. Would everybody please make their way home.”

Hiccup took Astrid upstairs and asked his mother and Ruffnut if they’d be willing to change her into her nightgown. Astrid had come to a bit, after she had on her night clothes, but was still sluggish. She smiled upon seeing Hiccup and tried to walk to him only to stumble.

Astrid would have face planted onto the floor if Hiccup hadn’t caught her. The problem now was that Astrid had latched onto Hiccup, like a koala to a eucalyptus tree.

“Um…” Hiccup asked not sure what to do as the others tried to keep straight faces. “I’ll just get her into bed.” He said feebly as his face flushed.

Meanwhile Dagur sat in his room contemplating what he had witnessed at the party. He frowned at the implications and then fished out his phone, dialing a familiar number.

It rang a few times before someone on the other end answered with “I told you not to contact me if it wasn’t serious.”

“We might have two problems.” Dagur stated.

“Which are?” Was now asked.

“The items may be better protected than we thought.” Dagur muttered.

“And the other?” The voice on the other end sighed.

“She might have gotten herself a bodyguard.” Dagur growled. “A very annoying one.”

“How sure are you?” The voice now asked.

“I’ll be testing out my theory tomorrow.” Dagur muttered.

“Get rid of any pests around her then deliver her to me. Shatter whatever illusion of freedom she has.” The voice now ordered.

“Very well” Dagur said as a wicked smile appeared on his face.

Morning came the next day with Astrid blearily waking up and groping the heatsource next to her. “Haha, that tickles” was mumbled from next to her as her eyes snapped open. She quickly lifted up her head to see that she had been groping and snuggling Hiccup, who appeared still half asleep. Her cheeks immediately flared up and Stormfly woke up from her mental shrieking.

“ _What in th-OH_ ” Stormfly said as she took in the situation before going back to sleep. “ _Stop with the shrieking woman and enjoy the moment_.”

“ _Crazy reptile_ ” Astrid muttered as she looked at Hiccup who was still sleeping. She then suddenly placed a hand over her mouth and quickly stumbled out of bed, taking the blankets with her, heading straight for the bathroom. The noise woke Hiccup up and he looked up with half lidded eyes. The sounds of retching made him stand up and head to the bathroom where he found Astrid hunched over the toilet.

Hiccup bent down next to her and held her hair back as she retched again. “ _Thanks_ ” Astrid mumbled feeling nauseous. “ _What happened?_ ” She asked as she held her head. He quickly poured her a glass of water and Astrid gulped it down greedily.

“ _Eret drugged you and tried to steal the ring_.” Hiccup told her as she started cleaning up.

“ _Son of a half troll!_ ” She muttered darkly. “ _I’m going to skin him alive!_ ”

“ _I doubt he’ll be a problem anymore._ ” Toothless now spoke up as Astrid looked curious. “ _Hiccup had him regretting it immediately._ ”

“ _Oh really?_ ” Astrid then laughed. “ _I’d pay to see that. So how did we end up sleeping in the same bed?_ ” She asked feeling a little better. Hiccup however would not meet her eyes.

“ _Eh…. Well…. Eh…._ ” He mumbled as his cheeks reddened. “ _Youlatchedontomeandwouldn’tletgo._ ” He said so fast that Astrid blinked in astonishment.

“.....” Astrid said nothing as she kept looking at Hiccup who was getting redder by the second.

“ _You…. eh…. latched onto me and wouldn’t let go_.” Hiccup now repeated.

“ _Not only that_ ” Toothless added and started snickering. “At one point you did wake up. Or you were at least semi-conscious.”

“TOOTHLESS!” Hiccup warned as he looked embarrassed.

“ _Okay, and then what?_ ” Astrid asked curiously.

Hiccup could mentally see the big grin that Toothless was sporting and wanted to climb into the deepest hole he could find. “ _You tried to undress Hiccup. You were pretty aggressive about it too._ ”

Now both Hiccup and Astrid were sporting red faces as both their dragons guffawed.

“ _I….I’m so sorry_ ” Astrid quickly said as she couldn’t look at Hiccup now.

“ _D..Don’t be. You were drugged._ ” Hiccup quickly said as he could not look Astrid in the eye. “Oh, you enjoyed it.” Toothless said so that only Hiccup could hear. Hiccup then mentally kicked Toothless down a hole.

“Hey!” Toothless shouted indignantly as he glared at Hiccup, who just rolled his eyes.

“ _So…. we should head down for breakfast._ ” Hiccup quickly suggested.

“ _Alright_ ” Astrid mumbled, still clearly embarrassed. “ _When will you just push the guy against the wall and kiss the hell out of him?_ ” Stormfly mentally asked so that only Astrid could hear.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the antics of her dragon and made the mental mirror Stormfly had disappear, eliciting an indigent squawk from her.

“ _So I was wondering?_ ” Hiccup asked as they walked side by side towards the kitchen. “ _Do all mystical items have a tendency to light themselves on fire?_ ”

“Only mine as far as I know.” Astrid answered. “ _So who caught fire?_ ”

“ _Well obviously Eret._ ” Hiccup told her as she then grinned. “ _Dagur and Viggo couldn’t touch it either._ ”

“Why hello Hiccup” was said when the pair reached the foyer. Hiccup as well as Astrid turned to see Dagur standing there while several men had restrained his parents and friends.

“What the hell are you doing Dagur?!” Hiccup shouted incensed at what he was seeing. “Let them go!”

“Tut tut” Dagur admonished. “That is no way to talk to me.”

“I’ll burn him to a crisp.” Astrid suggested as she made a fireball appear in her hand.

“Hold it princess!” Dagur now shouted. “One move from you and I have my men slit their throats.”

“What did we ever do to you?!” Fishlegs squeaked as they tried to struggle.

“All of you are just plain annoying.” Dagur stated. “The Master wants to tie up loose ends before I deliver the Valkyrie to him.”

“The Master” Hiccup mouthed curiously as Dagur turned back to Hiccup.

“Now you, I’m going to have great pleasure in tormenting.” Dagur stated as he grinned. “Frankly, I didn’t think you had it in you.” Dagur then said making Hiccup frown.

“Who knew a lanky guy like you was so strong that he could shatter a door or pick up Eret easily, who was about twice your weight if not more.” Dagur reasoned causing Hiccup to gulp. “I’m sure you’ve had some help.” He stated, jabbing the dagger he had been twirling in his hand towards Astrid. “She gave you something didn’t sh-”

Dagur didn’t get to finish his sentence as he and everybody else in the foyer were blown backwards when the front door, along with part of the wall, was blasted open.

Hiccup and Astrid coughed as debris fell onto them. Dagur struggled to get up and then he caught sight of a blond woman, dressed in a beige business suit, standing in the hole, where the doorway used to be.

“WHO IN HELL ARE YOU!!” he now shouted but the woman paid him no heed. Her eyes were only focused on Astrid.

“ _Why hello again Astrid._ ” The woman greeted. “ _It’s been such a long time._ ”  
“ _Astrid you know her?_ ” Hiccup asked as he saw Astrid fiercely glare at the woman who sported a haughty smirk.

Astrid nodded to him before turning back to the woman. “ _Hello Camicazi_ ” She said in an ice cold voice filled with hatred. “ _Have you come to die?_ ”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hellooooo all my wonderful readers! I'm back and bringing you a new and exiting chapter :) My vacation was awesome and now I'm brimming with new ideas. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I hope you will love the upcoming chapters. So on with the show!!

**Chapter 11**

“ _Have you come to die?_ ” Rang through Hiccup’s head. He looked back to the mysterious woman whom Astrid called Camicazi and wondered how they knew each other. The woman didn’t stumble as she walked over the rumble in her heels. Her blond hair was tied in a neat ponytail and she looked as if everyone in the room was beneath her.

Dagur, brandishing his dagger, suddenly ran past Hiccup, while shouting a war cry, towards the seemingly unarmed woman who scoffed. She simply avoided the initial thrust of the knife before grabbing Dagur’s wrist and twisting it, effectively disarming him.

“Go be a nuisance elsewhere.” She now said in english and sent Dagur flying into a wall.

“ _Hiccup get out of here!_ ” Astrid warned as he was busy helping her up. Camicazi had already turned her attention back to Astrid and smirked.

“ _Now what is this?_ ” She taunted. “ _Is the great Astrid Hofferson still so weak from regenerating that she needs someone’s help?_ ”

“ _I’m not weak_ ” Astrid ground out, her eyes narrowing, as she took a step to stand in front of Hiccup. “ _Are you so weak that you have to try to get a rise out of someone to win?_ ”

“ _You haven’t changed one bit Astrid. Still the selfless person who tries to protect others._ ” Camicazi now sneered gesturing towards Hiccup, who on Astrid’s order had moved back. “ _It was after all your ideals that got you killed_.”

The others who had gotten free from their captors were watching the two women circling each other. They could not understand what was being said but still kept their heads down. After all, angering someone who just blew a hole through your house wasn’t a wise idea.  
“ _You haven’t changed either Camicazi. Still the insipid bitch who had to stab her once closest friend in the back just because you were too afraid to face someone head on._ ” Astrid countered and smirked.

“ _Oh, I’ve changed._ ” Camicazi now laughed. “ _In fact, you aren’t even a challenge for me now._ ” She smirked and before anyone could blink she had Hiccup by the throat. “ _Now what will you do if I were to choke the life out of your little friend here?_ ”

“ _The better question would be…._ ” Hiccup gasped, gaining Camicazi’s attention, as he formed a purple plasma ball in his hand behind his back. He really hopped that this would work and he mentally asked Toothless for some power. “ _What will you do if I were to turn you into a pile of ash?!_ ” Hiccup rasped as he let the plasma blast loose at close range startling everyone in the room.

Camicazi was flung back into a wall, with a resounding crack, by the force of the blast. Hiccup was flung backwards and landed with his back against the railing of the stairs.

He groaned as Astrid was kneeling by his side. Dagur, his parents and friends were all staring openmouthed at what had just happened. “ _I’m fine_ ” Hiccup mumbled as he got up.

“I knew it!” Dagur suddenly exclaimed. “She used that ring on you!!”

“Will you shut up Dagur! Now is not the time!” Fishlegs shouted getting annoyed. Snotlout and the twins gave the normally quiet man two thumbs up.

“ _You’ll pay for that_ ” Camicazi hissed as anger burned in her eyes. Her hair was now disheveled and her beige suit had sustained scorch marks from Hiccup’s blast.

“ _Hiccup, get the others out of here. I don’t want anyone to get hurt!_ ” Astrid told him as he nodded. He quickly grabbed Dagur by the collar and dragged him along as he told the others to head for the garage.

“ _Now it’s just you and me Camicazi_.” Astrid said as she let Stormfly’s powers surge through her. Two spikes formed in Astrid’s hands as she glared murderously at her once upon a time childhood friend.

“ _It’s time I showed you my true strength. You’re mortal again so I’ll take great pleasure in draining the life from you.”_ Camicazi laughed as the two women faced off.

Hiccup and the others quickly made their way through the mansion as the foundation rumbled. Furious roars could be heard coming from the foyer as well as crashes.

“This way” Hiccup said as he opened the door leading to the garage, pushing Dagur through. “Dad I’ve never been so happy that you drive a minivan.” Hiccup told him as they all piled in.

Stoick started the car as Hiccup hit the garage door button. It opened to reveal to them that the fight between Astrid and Camicazi was taken to the front lawn. More than a quarter of the mansion lay in rubble while the rest looked badly damaged.

“No way!” The twins exclaimed in unison. “Look at all that damage.”

“Now is not the time! Dad hit it.” Hiccup shouted causing his father to plant his large feet on the gas pedal, racing the minivan past the fighting women. A fireball flew over the minivan as it drove through the gates, eliciting a girlish shriek from Snotlout who now clung to Fishlegs. The fireball impacted the building a across the street.

Hiccup looked through the window and saw that Astrid was not fairing so well against Camicazi. She was currently pinned down as Camicazi dug her claws into her shoulder.

“Dad stop the car!” Hiccup shouted, causing Stoick to hit the brakes sending everyone careening forward.

“Hiccup what are you doing?!” His mother shouted as Hiccup opened the car door and stepped out. “It’s safer here!”

“I’m getting Astrid.” He told them. “Keep the engine running.”

“Wait how are you going to do that?” Fishlegs asked worriedly as they all saw that Camicazi had lifted Astrid by the throat and was getting ready to strike.

“Probably something stupid.” Dagur scoffed as the twins had thrown him into the trunk of the minivan.

“Toothless remember what we talked about not doing yet?” Hiccup asked the dragon who let out a groan.

“Fine let’s do this” Toothless growled. “Something about that woman doesn’t sit right with me.”

Hiccup nodded and jumped up into the air as he let Toothless take over. The others watched openmouthed when Hiccup jumped so high but they were equally astonished when he let loose a blast at the very last second, hitting Camicazi with pinpoint precision, before landing deftly next to Astrid who was now clutching her bleeding side.

“ _Hiccup what are you doing here?!_ ” Astrid asked as she noticed Camicazi get back up from the blast. “ _I told you to get out of here!_ ”

“ _Already did that milady._ ” Hiccup told her as he too now watched Camicazi get up. “ _Why are none of the attacks working_?”

“ _Seems, she’s gotten stronger over the centuries._ ” Astrid muttered.

“ _Might I suggest a tactical retreat?_ ” Hiccup asked to which Astrid nodded.

“You’re not going anywhere!!” Camicazi shrieked as she charged at Hiccup. “ _How dare you challenge me you insignificant worm!_ ”

Hiccup managed to roll out of the way of the charge and then he shouted at Camicazi “ _How dare you attack my family and friends!_ ”

“ _You dare talk to your Queen like that!_ ” The dragon in Camicazi now roared and Toothless was slightly disoriented, causing him to be hit.

“Toothless what the hell was that?” Hiccup mentally asked as the Night Fury had flinched upon hearing the roar from Camicazi’s dragon.

“She’s an Alpha!” Toothless growled. “That’s why our attacks haven’t done much damage. She became an Alpha.”

“Then let’s get out of here!” Hiccup said as Toothless immediately agreed.

“I said you’re not going anywhere.” Camicazi growled looking more dragon than human.

“Damn you’re hideous!” Hiccup told her, and raced towards her with Toothless’ increased speed, taking Camicazi by surprise as she hadn’t expected Hiccup to make the first move. Hiccup’s nails took the form of black claws and he slashed across her face, making Camicazi howl in pain.

“Let’s go.” Hiccup said as he picked Astrid up bridal style when he noticed that her leg was also bleeding. They quickly made their way to the waiting van and Stoick stepped onto the gas pedal as soon as Hiccup and Astrid were inside.

“My baby! What the hell were you thinking?!” Valka shouted as she held on as her husband raced down the road.

“Not now mom!” Hiccup said as he and Fishlegs tried to treat the wounds.

“Eh….. Hiccup….” Tuffnut said.

“We have a bit of a situation.” Ruffnut added as they looked out of the window.

“WHAT IN MERLIN’S GREASY HAT IS THAT!” Snotlout now shouted completely freaked out and they all looked out of the windows and mirrors to see a dragon the size of a mountain chasing them.

“Toothless what the hell is that?” Hiccup asked as his eyes widened.

“An Alpha” Was all that Toothless said. Hiccup could hear the dragon grimace. “She is trying to gain control of my mind.” He said as he rubbed his head with his paw, shaking her control off.

“ _We’re doomed._ ” Hiccup could hear Stormfly wailing and Astrid was fainting in and out of consciousness due to blood loss. “ _Neither my spikes or fire can get rid of her. I nearly can’t think straight with that call!_ ”

The mountainous dragon had her sights on the minivan. The upside was that she could not move so well through the narrow streets. The downside, she destroyed all the buildings around her as she chased after the minivan. People screamed in fear as they tried to find cover from the massive dragon tearing through the streets.

“Please tell me one of you can do something.” Fishlegs panicked. “There won’t be anything of Berk left if this continues.”

“Hiccup there may be a way.” Toothless now tells him. “However your body might not be able to take it.”

The car swerved as Stoick narrowly avoided a stream of fire from the giant dragon.

“I’ll take my chances.” Hiccup told Toothless.

“It’s a supercharged plasma blast. You haven’t unlocked that ability yet so using it will create a great strain on your body. The worst that could happen is that you’ll die.” Toothless explained seriously.

Hiccup looked at those in the car and he heard the screams on the streets. “If we don’t try this then we all die.” He told the dragon as he moved to the back of the car.

“Hiccup what are you doing?” Was shouted by several.

“Something stupid.” Hiccup said as he accidentally stepped on Dagur’s groin while he opened the trunk door.

“You already did that!” Everyone in the car shouted as their eyes widened upon seeing the massive maw.

“Ruff Tuff, I need both of you to grab a hold of me. Don’t let go no matter what.” Hiccup ordered and the twins immediately complied.

“Toothless it’s now or never.” Hiccup muttered and Toothless nodded charging the purple blast in Hiccup’s hand. Silence reigned through the van as they watched the blast get bigger and bigger. Hiccup’s breathing became labored as he finally shot the blast at the mountainous dragon, knocking her sideways and stopping her in her tracks.

Hiccup was heaving and would have lurched forward and onto the asphalt if not for the twins holding on to him. Hiccup however was not responding to his friends’ worried cries and coughed up blood before darkness consumed him.

The mountainous dragon disappeared just as soon as it had appeared leaving a trail of destruction behind. Camicazi, whose scars were already healing, walked away from the scene with no emotion on her face. Her dragon however was growling in rage.

“How dare those lowly humans defy us!” She roared. “I want to rip those impudent worms to bits!”

“Let’s not rush this.” Camicazi said. “We might have just found something interesting.”

“Does this look like I care.” Was now growled. “No one defies me, The Red Death!”

“You should care.” Camicazi muttered and then smirked. “It appears that we have found someone who could probably stand on equal footing with us. It makes me wonder with what type of dragon we’re dealing with.”

The Red Death huffed as a wicked gleam appeared in Camicazi’s eyes. “You and your interests. What do you have in mind?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

“Ouch!” Hiccup shouted, bolting upright only to be met with indignant caws. He looked around and saw that he was in a large bed with Toothless snoring beside him. The room they were in was decked out in gold, even the curtains on the bed had a golden tint. Above his head flew two ravens who had been pecking his forehead.

There was a chuckle and Hiccup turned to the side and his eyes widened upon seeing the old man that he had saved, only he wasn’t dressed as a vagabond this time but rather wore a golden armor with a black cape trailing behind him.

“Wodan?” Hiccup questioned. “Or should I call you Odin?”

The man chuckled. “You may call me what you like. Forgive Hugin and Munin, they are just excited that you’ve woken up.” This elicited indigent caws from the ravens as they perched on the bedposts.

“Eh…. Am I dead?” Hiccup asked hesitantly as he looked around the room, but Odin shook his head.

“Then where am I?” He now asked.

“Why, in your mind of course.” Odin told him. “I just brought a bit of Asgard with me when I came for a visit.”

“So I see” Hiccup mumbled as he looked around the room in wonder.

“Consider these your rooms in Asgard as you and your friends shall be forever welcome. Now might we talk for a bit?” Odin asked as Hiccup got out of the bed.

“Sure, but what about Toothless?” He asked pointing to the Night Fury still snoring on the bed with his tongue hanging out slightly.

“Your dragon has expended much energy. He will be sleeping for a while still.” Odin explained.

Hiccup then followed beside Odin who was walking away. The silence was a little awkward as he looked at the man who should only have been a myth. “I have to know. You’re the Allfather. Why couldn’t you just stop this when it started?”

“Astrid asked me the same thing you know.” Odin said as the landscape changed to show a grassy field. “In ancient times those from the other realms made their way to Midgard. The people thought us gods because our technology is far more advanced. We had tried to help the people of Midgard advance but to much of our technology made them power hungry. One of our greatest failures made us rethink our approach. In the end the realms voted to have humanity advance on their own so that they could one day join us in the stars.”

“If you don’t mind me asking….” Hiccup mumbled. “There are absolutely no records of what could be attributed to a great failure.”

“Of course there is.” Odin mumbled. “Everybody has in fact heard about it till this day. Atlantis must ring a bell.”

“Whoa… whoa…. Whoa..” Hiccup said as he stopped walking and stared as Odin wide-eyed. “Atlantis! As in the Lost city of Atlantis! That Atlantis!”

“Yes, my wife had me sleep on the couch for a century after that fiasco.” Odin mumbled. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

“Now there must be something else you wish to know.”

“Alright, if you couldn’t intervene that much in the past as Astrid told me then how come you can now?” Hiccup asked curiously. “You are currently walking around in my head.”

“Things have gotten a bit dire over the centuries.” Odin explained. “The one who now holds Gungnir is almost ready to unleash his plan upon an unsuspecting realm.”

“And because you can’t directly interfere, you’ve chosen a representative.” Hiccup surmised.

“Correct” Odin stated. “Astrid is a brave lass who has never wavered in her convictions. When she was resurrected I had feared that she would focus solely on revenge and ignore the dangers lying ahead.”

“So…” Hiccup said.

“I merely thought she could use a friend and worthy allies.” Odin smiled.

“So what happens now?” Hiccup asked hesitantly.

“Now…. You and your friends must find the items which have been scattered. Astrid will need them to reclaim Gungnir.” Odin told him seriously.

“But we have no idea where to find them.” Hiccup reasoned. “The plan was for The Society to locate them for us. It’s a very safe bet that that isn’t going to happen anymore.” He grumbled.

“You’ll find all that you’ll need near her final resting place.” Odin told him. “Now I think you should return. Your friends are quite worried about you.” Odin said as he have Hiccup a push backwards. The world spun as Hiccup shouted as darkness once again consumed him.

Hiccup shot up as his eyes snapped open, this however caused him to collide with someone’s head.

“AUW!” Both shouted as they gripped their heads in pain.

“My beautiful head!” Was shouted and Hiccup looked to the left to see Snotlout rubbing his head.

“Snotlout?!” Hiccup asked perplexed, noticing that he was shirtless, and looked around the room. He immediately recognized it as the room he slept in when staying with his godfather. “What happened?”

Snotlout looked up and it finally dawned on him that Hiccup was awake. He ran out of the room shouting “GUYS HE’S AWAKE!” without answering Hiccup’s question. There was thumping on the stairs before Hiccup winced as he heard a crash followed by some swearing.

“MY END TABLE!” was shouted.

“FORGET THE TABLE! MY FOOT!” was then yelled back and Hiccup could already guess what happened.

“That escalated quickly.” Hiccup heard Toothless say mentally as the dragon let out a yawn.

There was some more thumping on the stairs as the door to Hiccup’s room flew open again to reveal his parents.

“Oh my sweet baby!!” Valka cried and launched herself at Hiccup.

“ACK” Hiccup gasped as the air was squeezed out of him. “I’m so happy you’re okay! You had me worried sick! You’ve been unconscious for nearly four hours!”

“Valka, honey. Maybe it’s best to give Hiccup the chance to breathe.” His father suggested. Valka let go and started examining Hiccup for any injuries.

“Thank Thor you’re alright! I can’t believe you just jumped into a fight!” Valka muttered. “What were you even thinking!”

“Mom….”

“And when did you get a tattoo!” She exclaimed.

“Mom….” Hiccup tried to say again but Valka just kept on talking.

“What ever possessed you to get such a tacky tattoo. You didn’t join a gang did you?!” She exclaimed.

“Did she just call me tacky?!!” Toothless screeched.

“Mom….”

“And your hair needs a trim.” She then said causing Hiccup to let out a loud sigh before shouting “MOM LET ME TALK!!”

“Don’t you dare shout at me young man!” Valka admonished.

“Valka I don’t think-” Gobber tried to say but he was cut off.

“I am not letting you out of my sight again!!” She told Hiccup completely ignoring Gobber. “I should have been keeping a closer eye on you!”

“You can’t be serious.” Hiccup grumbled before he grabbed the shirt that his father offered him and stood up, still a bit unsteady. “I know you were worried but-”

“No buts Hiccup.” Valka told him. “This is all that girl's fault. I can’t believe we let her into our home. You certainly won’t be seeing her anymore. I forbid it.”

“Where do you think you are going?!” Valka then exclaimed as she grabbed Hiccup’s arm as he was wordlessly walking away.

“Away from you!” Hiccup shouted wrenching his arm free of his mother’s grip. “I honestly can’t stand your overbearing attitude anymore!”

‘SLAP’ Rang through the room as Valka had backhanded her son. She gasped as she realized what she had just done. Hiccup shot his mother a glare before walking to the door. No one said anything as Stoick and the others, who were standing in the doorway, now gave Valka incredulous looks.

“Lad, she’s in the next room.” Gobber told him as Hiccup nodded. The others moved out of the way and when Hiccup had left Stoick spoke up, giving his wife a serious look. “Valka I’ve kept my silence on how you treated our son, but this has to stop.”

Hiccup put on the shirt and knocked on the door. “ _Astrid it’s me. Can I come in?_ ”

“ _Hiccup…_.” Astrid asked a little unsure and then she smiled when Hiccup poked his head through the door. “You’re awake! Are you alright?” She asked as her eyes lit up.

“ _I should be asking you that._ ” Hiccup said as he came closer. He looked worriedly at the bandages around Astrid’s midriff and on her leg.

“ _Don’t worry about these._ ” She told Hiccup as she beckoned him closer. “ _Stormfly is already assisting me with the regeneration._ ” She then proceeded to punch him in the shoulder hard.

“OUCH!!” Hiccup muttered as he rubbed his shoulder.

“ _That was for nearly dying!!_ ” Astrid shouted. “ _Don’t think I don’t know what you did!!_ ” She then grabbed Hiccup by the front of his shirt and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. When Astrid let Hiccup breathe again she said “ _And that is for saving everyone_.”

Hiccup just stood there completely dazed after the kiss. His cheeks were turning red and he tried to say something but no sound came out. Astrid looked at Hiccup and now feared that she might have made a mistake with kissing him. She had wanted to do that for a while but hesitated because she didn’t know if Hiccup felt the same. Did she just screw up their friendship?

“ _Hiccup…. I…. I’m sorry._ ” Astrid quickly said as she noticed Hiccup looking at her wide-eyed. “ _I…..I…. please, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to rui-_ ” Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts and proceeded to passionately kiss Astrid back.

“Finally!” Both Toothless and Stormfly exclaimed as their humans were making progress.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

“So….” Stormfly said to Toothless as their hosts kept kissing. Astrid snuck a hand through Hiccup’s auburn tresses as she pulled him closer. None of the two paying any attention to the dragons.

“So what?” Toothless asked perplexed. “I would tell them to get a room but they're already in one.”

“No that is not what I meant.” Stormfly replied causing Toothless to sport a clueless look on his face. “I meant, shall we do something now that our hosts are…. occupied?”

“Ehh….Ehh….. Wait what are you actually suggesting?” Toothless asked.

“Now don’t play coy.” Stormfly said suggestively. “Why should our hosts be the only ones getting some?”

“Oh my god!! You mean…..!!” Toothless screeched looking completely flustered.

Toothless thankfully was saved from answering when the door bursted opened and Fishlegs came in shouting “Hiccup you need to see th-OH” He stopped, going completely red from embarrassment, as he looked at Astrid and Hiccup who had quickly broken their kiss to stare at who dared to interrupt them.

“Oh… A… Eh...” Fishlegs stammered as Astrid and Hiccup also blushed at being walked in on. “S…Should I come back later?” he stuttered but Hiccup shook his head.

“What’s wrong Fish?” Hiccup asked as he had noticed the panicked look the other was sporting.

“You aren’t going to like it.” Fishlegs mumbled.

“What’s wrong Fish?” Hiccup repeated as both he and Astrid began following him downstairs where he saw the others gathered around the television.

“-I repeat new information has surfaced which suggests that this tragedy that has befallen Berk was the work of these suspects. Authorities have confirmed that there is currently a BOLO out for their arrest and questioning about their involvement in the mass distribution of hallucinogens to the public and the subsequent bombing which has destroyed nearly a quarter of the city leaving hundreds of thousands homeless, injured or dead.” A newscaster reported on the television and Hiccup froze as he saw that he and his friends were wanted by the police.

“This can’t be happening.” Hiccup groaned as the others turned to stare at him. “How can they relate the appearance of a mountainous dragon to mass hallucinations?!!”

“It looks like The Society is making us the scapegoats. They’ll try to sweep this entire thing under the rug.” Stoick told the group. “They have people in very high positions.”

“Great just what we needed!!” Snotlout wailed. “I’m too beautiful to go to prison!”

“Hey sis” Tuffnut said as the twins watched Snotlout panic. “Has he ever looked in a mirror?”

“Beats me.” Ruffnut shrugged.

“And this makes leaving the country much more difficult indeed. Three groups are now after us.” Hiccup muttered as all turned to look at him.

“Leaving the country?” Several asked perplexed.

“I had a little chat with Odin.” Hiccup told them and translated for Astrid who’s eyes widened. “He told me that we’ll find everything we need at her final resting place.”

“Did you just say that you talked to Odin?!” Stoick asked surprised.

“I think the lad might have hit his head.” Gobber mumbled.

“Hiccup are you alright?” Fishlegs asked tentatively.

“He might have a concussion.” Valka who had been silent up till now added.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Snotlout asked waving his hand in front of Hiccup.

“Reanimated Viking mummy right here!!” He gestured dramatically to Astrid who snorted at his antics.

“He does have a point.” Fishlegs conceded at that. “We passed the bar of weird and impossible a while ago.”

“And what do you mean about three groups lad?” Gobber now asked. “I thought it was only that weird group your parents joined and the police.”

“Well it seemed that Dagur didn’t know Camicazi.” Hiccup stated. “So we can assume that someone else is also interested in Astrid’s items. Where is Dagur anyway?” He then asked not seeing the crazy man.

“We threw him in the bathroom when he tried to make a run for it.” The twins proclaimed proudly.

“Did you lock the bathroom door?” Hiccup asked the beaming twins.

“Of course my brother locked it.” Ruffnut huffed.

“I thought you locked it.” Tuffnut said.

“What! I told you to lock it!” Ruffnut shouted before headbutting her brother.

“So no one locked it?!” Hiccup yelled before dashing off in the direction of the bathroom. He yanked the door open to see that the window above the toilet was open and that Dagur seemed to have crawled out of it. Hiccup cursed in every language he knew, which were a lot, and Fishlegs blushed when he understood a few of the chinese ones.

“Well this sucks.” Snotlout muttered.

“ _Hiccup_ ” Astrid suddenly said. “ _Did Dagur not realize that the door was left unlocked?_ ” This caused Hiccup to stop and look at Astrid before he broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

Once Hiccup was done laughing he looked to see the others watching him curiously. He waved them off when his stomach growled loudly.

“I think we could all use some grub.” Gobber said as he proceeded to the kitchen. “I’ll do the cooking.”

“Wait, aren’t you worried that they’ll find us now that Dagur has escaped?” Fishlegs asked to which Gobber shrugged.

“We still have some time with the city being in chaos.” Gobber shrugged. “And it’s no use thinking on an empty stomach.” He said patting his belly.

“So….” Snotlout said as he sat next to Fishlegs and opposite to Hiccup and Astrid on the couch. The twins took a seat on the carpet while Stoick and Valka sat on the ottoman. Gobber was in the kitchen area but could still hear them.

“So….” Hiccup said while looking at everyone.

“So….” Snotlout said again as he laced his fingers together while staring at Hiccup and Astrid.

“Will you just come out and ask!” Fishlegs grumbled next to him. “We’ve all been wanting to know more!!”

“Alright alright!!” Snotlout muttered as the twins laughed at him. “So who was that crazy hot chick, what was that giant dragon, the whole shooting fireballs thing and what was that you said about Odin?”

“Wauw, Snotman actually asked what we were all thinking.” Tuffnut laughed.

“Wait what did you think I was going to ask?” Snotlout grumbled.

“If the crazy hot chick was single.” Ruffnut giggled as she winked at Snotlout. This caused the others to roll their eyes.

“Is that why you guys let me go first?” Snotlout questioned.

“Well…. Yeah.” Ruffnut admitted. “We have to get our kicks somewhere.”

Hiccup was translating everything for Astrid who rolled her eyes and then said “I don’t mind them knowing about Camicazi now or the Dragon ring. It actually would be better if they did know.”

“That crazy hot chick as you called her is Camicazi, my former childhood friend and the one who literally stabbed me in the back.” Hiccup translated as Astrid explained.

“Wait you mean….” The twins mumbled in unison.

Astrid continued. “She became one of my generals and was the first to volunteer to help me on my journey. We grew up together and when my family was killed, it was her and one other who helped me survive. My village was in the midst of war and no one wanted to take in an orphan. It would simply have been another mouth to feed for them.”

Hiccup’s eyes and everybody else’s widened as he translated. “ _I’m so sorry Astrid. No one should ever have to go through all of that_.”

“Wait” Fishlegs suddenly interjected. “How can she still be alive? Don’t tell me that she’s a reanimated corpse as well!!” He squeaked.

“I don’t think so.” Astrid told them. “My generals were in possession of my Amulet of Life when I was dying and the other items were scattered. It grants longevity and it could be that they found a way to utilize the effects for both of them.”

“Woa, so she’s at least 13 centuries old.” Tuffnut suddenly said and then looked at Snotlout in wonder. “I didn’t know you were into cougars!” He exclaimed causing Snotlout to go beat red.

“Can we please move on!” Snotlout shouted causing the twins to high-five.

“Right…. Eh…” Hiccup said. “Astrid, maybe we should move on to the dragons.”

“ _I’m assuming something embarrassing happened._ ” She surmised as she watched Snotlout wave his fist threateningly at the twins.

“ _Yeah. I’ll fill you in later_.”

“ _You better. Your friends are amusing_.” Astrid laughed before she had Hiccup translate the following part. “I gave Camicazi that dragon you all saw with the help of the Dragon ring, although she didn’t use to be so big. I can only guess that living for so long has caused her to turn into an Alpha.”

“An Alpha?” Fishlegs asked. “Why am I getting a bad feeling?”

“An Alpha is faster, stronger, and smarter than other dragons. They also have the ability to control and command other dragons.”

“Which would explain why your attacks had no effect.” Fishlegs guessed.

“The dragons themselves can also leant their powers to the humans they inhabit, giving them powers like fireballs, spikes, poison, acid. They usually stay in the tattoos on a human’s body.”

The room was looking astonished at Astrid’s explanation while Gobber came out with the food. “Dig in everybody!”

“So son, would you mind explaining the Odin thing?” His father asked curiously.

“Right” Hiccup said. “It actually wasn’t the first time I met Odin, although to be fair at that time I had no idea who he was. I ended up saving him from getting run over and he gave me the Dragon ring. I suddenly see him again in my dreams and he tells me that we’ll find everything we need near her final resting place.”

“Are you sure you weren’t dreaming?” His mother now asked.

“I don’t think so.” Hiccup mumbled. “But what have we got to lose. We have no other leads to the other items and Odin did say that we’ll be needing them.”

“Okay Hiccup assuming that you really did meet Odin” Fishlegs began. “Which final resting place did he mean?”

“I’m assuming it is near where ever my parents found Astrid.” Hiccup said and then looked curiously at them.

“Norway, on one of the islands.” His father supplied.

“So I guess Norway is where we need to go.” Hiccup stated.

“Hiccup might I point out a tiny problem with that.” Fishlegs said. “We are currently wanted fugitives, whom people think are responsible for destroying a big part of Berk. Our pictures are plastered all over the news and I highly doubt that we wouldn’t get lynched if we took three steps out of here.”

“Fishlegs you can breathe now.” Hiccup said as Fishlegs released a deep breath. “Toothless, my dragon, has been going on and on in the back of my head that he can fly us to Norway undetected.”

“ _Stormfly can as well_.” Astrid stated.

“Wait! We’re not letting you two go alone!” Valka suddenly exclaimed. The others all nodded.

“Eh…..” Hiccup said before telling Astrid what had gotten the group in such a tizzy.

“ _I could grant your friends dragons._ ” Astrid suggested. “ _They seem weird but I am more than willing to trust them. Your parents however Hiccup, I still do not fully trust._ ”

Hiccup nodded. He could understand that. Afterall, his parents were part of a cult bent on getting world dominating powers by using Astrid. He then turned to the group who was now bickering on ways to get to Norway. The twins even proposed building a tunnel.

“Guys” Hiccup said trying to get their attention however it didn’t work.

“Oh allow me” Toothless said before he materialized in his small form on the table. Toothless then let out a loud roar causing everybody to look at the little smug dragon on the table incredulously.

“Everyone, Toothless. Toothless, everyone.” Hiccup quickly introduced.

“So….. I’m guessing that wasn’t a plush toy?” Snotlout hesitantly mumbled as the dragon let out a growl in his direction.

“Astrid made a suggestion which should get everybody to Norway.” Hiccup told them. “Get ready because you are all going to learn to fly!” He then exclaimed.

“WAIT WHAT?!” The room shouted as a collective.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Toothless winced at the sheer volume in the room. “Must they be so loud?” He mentally asked Hiccup. The twins being curious as ever bent down to be at eye level with the small dragon.

“How is this chubby little fellow going to fly you to Norway?” Ruffnut asked perplexed as Toothless looked askance at her.

“Chubbyyy!!” Toothless shrieked and quickly looked at Hiccup who was holding his hand in front of his mouth hiding his laugh. Toothless then stood on his hind legs and flexed his claws. “I’ll show you who’s chubby!” He growled and advanced on Ruffnut, completely forgetting that he was still……. _plush sized._

Ruffnut, and the rest with the exception of Astrid, could not understand the tiny dragon yet and thought that he was just being cute. Ruffnut picked Toothless up and crushed him to her chest in a hug. “So cute!!” She squealed.

“Why me!” Toothless whined as the air was being squeezed out of him.

“Eh… Hiccup, I was just wondering” Fishlegs interrupted as Tuffnut started poking Toothless’ belly. “What exactly is Astrid’s plan to get us to Norway?”

“Well she agreed to give all, with the exception of mom and dad, dragons. They’ll be able to carry us.”

“Why not us?” Valka now questioned not looking pleased at all. “We know the location of the tomb. We should be going as well.”

“I never said you weren’t going.” Hiccup deadpanned. “You’ll ride with one of us. Astrid just doesn’t trust you enough to give you dragons.”

“Of all the nerve!” Valka exclaimed. “How can she not trust us?!”

“Well, maybe because you were part of the organization that tried to exploit her.” Fishlegs butted in.

“Honestly Val, I wouldn’t trust us either.” Stoick said as Valka now glared at him before storming back upstairs.

“What’s wrong with mom?” Hiccup tentatively asked. He had never seen her act so out of sorts.

“She’s…. Eh… just going through some stuff.” Stoick supplied looking at the stairs. “If you’ll excuse me. I’ll go check up on her.” He told the others.

“ _Hiccup could you please tell them that they need to lie down or sit somewhere._ ” Astrid suggested not missing his worried look. Astrid used her ring once everyone, save Gobber, was seated again causing them all to drift off into their subconscious. She then turned to Hiccup. “ _Go check up on your mother. I know you want to._ ” She told them and Hiccup left with a nod after picking up a grumbling Toothless who decided to sit on his head.

“Must you do that?” Hiccup asked as Toothless’ tail swished back and forth along his neck.

“Yes” Toothless mumbled as they ascended the stairs. “You’ll be sitting on my back soon enough so I might as well enjoy the roll reversal.”

They reached the top of the stairs and approached the door where Hiccup heard voices coming from.

“Oh Stoick, I don’t know what to do with that boy!” Was said causing Hiccup to freeze. Both he and Toothless stayed near the door and listened.

“Honey it’s been over two decades.” His father said. “Wrapping Hiccup in bubble wrap isn’t going to bring Stephen back.”

‘Who’s Stephen?’ Hiccup wondered as he pursed his lips. ‘Just what were his parents hiding?’

“What am I supposed to do then?!” His mother desperately asked. “Hiccup’s ready to go galavanting halfway around the world!”

“Well maybe we should let him.” Stoick suggested. “He is an adult after all and you can’t just control whatever he does. He’ll just start to resent us.”

“But…. But…. I…. I can’t lose another child!” Valka cried.

“I know dear, but keeping our son here and forbidding him to see the world is just as bad.” Stoick mumbled. “You even controlled which friends he had in school until he decided that having friends wasn’t worth it then. He only started being outgoing again when he met these guys.”

“But…. but…” Valka hesitated.

“Valka we got to accept that Hiccup’s grown up and can make his own decisions. Smothering him won’t help.” Stoick stated. “And I think you should tell him about what happened before he was born.”

“Alright. I’ll try.” Valka mumbled as Hiccup moved away from the door.

“You aren’t going to talk to them?” Toothless questioned.

“Not now. I think mom has to work through some things first. Them knowing I know and me confronting them right now wouldn’t be a good idea.” Hiccup reasoned.

‘Why are you humans so complicated?’ Toothless asked himself as they made their way downstairs. Once downstairs Hiccup noticed that the twins were already curious and moving their heads from side to side in sync.

“ _What did I miss?_ ” He asked as she looked at the twins in amusement. It was then that Hiccup noticed a small green dragon with two heads on the table.

“ _Well the twins got a Zippleback_.” Astrid told him. “ _And they made a bet with said dragon that if they could hypnotize them they would learn a new explosion technique_.”

“ _Oh dear_ ” Hiccup mumbled as Toothless fluttered to the table.

“Are they really hypnotizing you?” Toothless asked the twin-headed dragon curiously.

“Nope” Said one head. “Not at all.” Said the other.

“Aaauw” The twins groaned. “Come on Barf and Belch! Just tell us!” Tuffnut exclaimed only to get green smoke in his face from the tiny dragon.

“Oh Hiccup look!” Ruffnut said as both she and her brother lifted their right sleeves. Each arm sported a dragon head.

“So why did you pick these two?” Toothless asked Barf and Belch.

“They seemed interesting.” Barf mentioned. “And they love explosions as much as we do.” Belch added.

“This is a bad idea.” Toothless mentally told Hiccup who couldn’t help but agree. It was then that Snotlout woke up with a scream.

“Will you stop eating me!!” Snotlout shouted as he flailed his arms wildly before falling onto the floor. “I’m too beautiful to be eaten!!”

“ _Do I want to know?_ ” Astrid asked curiously. Hiccup merely facepalmed.

“Is the lad alright?” Gobber asked as he pulled Snotlout up.

“Yeah Gobber. It’s just Snotlout being….. Snotlout.” Hiccup told him as Snotlout came to and looked around wildly.

“I’m back…. I’m back…. YIPPEEE!!” Snotlout exclaimed before there suddenly came a light from his stomach and a small red dragon materialized on the ground. “Why is that tattoo there?” Snotlout mumbled as he lifted his shirt to see the dragon tattoo on his stomach.

“You talk too much.” The red dragon stated.

“You look smaller.” Snotlout said and picked him up, then looked sheepishly at the others. “Don’t mind Hookfang, he’s just dazzled by my awesome self.”

Hookfang wasted no time and shot a stream of fire at Snotlout who barely managed to avoid it. “See…. barbecuing him helps.” Toothless stated.

“Snotlout, you’re on fire.” Hiccup told him as Snotlout stood back up.

“Why yes Hiccup. Did you see how I avoided that fire so deftly. My agility is quite well developed.” He now boasted.

“No Snotlout, I meant you’re actually on fire. Your hair's on fire.” Hiccup said again, causing Snotlout to let out a girlish shriek before running to the kitchen to put it out.

“That was fun.” Hookfang mused. “I should definitely do that again.”

Fishlegs woke up just in time to see Snotlout running towards the kitchen. “What did I miss?” He asked as he saw the others guffawing. Hiccup and Astrid were doubled over and Tuffnut was approaching a small red smug looking dragon.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, Dagur stumbled inside a nondescript building looking completely out of breath.

“Where were you?” Heather asked as she approached her brother.

“Hey cut a guy some slack will you.” Dagur huffed. “The city is in a panic. I had to walk all the way here!”

“Right” Heather mumbled. “Well, come on then. The others are already here.”

Dagur and Heather headed into a dark conference room where they met up with Alvin, Viggo and Ryker and several other high ranking Society members.

“Dagur report.” Was ordered from the man that sat at the front of the table.

“Well things didn’t go exactly as planned.” Dagur stated as several people huffed in annoyance.

“You don’t say. You were to secure the woman and get rid of any pests.” One of the men stated.

“Well it wasn’t my fault we were attacked by some crazy woman!!” Dagur defended. “She seemed to know The Valkyrie quite well.”

“How is that possible?” Eret, who was one of those seated, asked. “How are we sure you aren’t making this crazy woman up to save your own skin?”

“Just because your plan failed Eret doesn’t mean mine did.” Dagur smirked. “I can tell you that Hiccup has powers no ordinary human should have as did that woman who dared to interrupt me.”

“Were they working together?” Alvin asked.

“She wanted to kill our golden goose…. So no.” Dagur stated. “I’m sure you all heard of the giant dragon rampaging through Berk.”

Several then grumbled about the political nightmare it was to cover this up. “So now we have someone else interested in The Valkyrie.” The man in front muttered.

“Master, perhaps she belongs to the same people who ambushed us in Norway.” Eret suggested.

“So what happened to you Dagur?” Ryker asked as he noticed Dagur’s disgruntled appearance. “It looks like you just stepped out of a hurricane.”

“I had to climb out of a tiny bathroom window to escape, thank you very much!!!” Dagur defended. “I know where they are, I’ll need a strike team to get her. Her new bodyguard is annoying.”

“Very well” The Master spoke. “But fail to capture her this time and I shall give your task to someone…. More suited. Leave us. We need to do damage control.”

A chorus of ‘aye’ and ‘yes sir’ came from the room as everyone stood up. “Dagur, Heather stay.” Was ordered. Once the room was clear the Master asked “Describe this woman in more detail.”

“Well, she was a long haired blond, petite, haughty, although she could back it up, as she was fighting in high heels at the time.” Dagur summed up.

“Be serious will you.” Heather admonished.

“I am being serious!” Dagur countered. “The woman wore a business suit with a skirt and high heels! That is hardly combat attire and she spoke old Norse fluently.”

“This poses a problem.” The Master stated. “Heather you’re my best tracker. See what you can find out about her. We’ve confiscated all the video recordings from the incident. Dagur, get me that blasted woman. She’ll pay for what she did.”

“Yes…. father.” Both Dagur and Heather said before exiting the conference room.

Dagur headed back out to meet with the strike team while grinning. “Just you wait Hiccup, you’ll be kissing my boots in no time.”

Back in Gobber’s house the gang was trying to grasp the idea of flying. It was already getting dark and Toothless wanted to leave at night to avoid being seen.

“So we just ride on your backs?” Fishlegs asked the chubby Gronckle he had named Meatlug.

“You sure do hon.” Meatlug sniggered. “Don’t you worry, I won’t let you fall.”

“I still don’t get why I have to carry the oaf.” Hookfang complained.

“Hey!!” Snotlout shouted in indignation. “I am not an oaf!”

“Could have fooled me.” Hookfang muttered not looking impressed. This started another shouting match between the two and no one noticed Toothless’ earplates shooting up.

“What was that?” Toothless asked as he tried to listen. He grumbled when the bickering disturbed his concentration. “WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT?!!!” Toothless roared causing the room to descent into silence. The little dragon stood straight on the coffee table and listened intently. His pupils suddenly turned to slits and he growled “We have to go now!”

“What?” Hiccup asked confused. “It’s not nearly as dark outside.”

“Hiccup they’re coming!!” Toothless told him. “Dagur is leading them right to us.”

“Alright let’s go.” Hiccup said as he explained to Astrid what was happening.

“Where are we going?” Tuffnut asked as he was following behind Hiccup and the rest.

“To the backyard. We’ll take off from there.” Hiccup explained as they grabbed the bags of supplies Gobber had arranged for them.

“Oh laddie I’ll miss you.” Gobber told them.

“What are you talking about Gobber?! You’re going to have to come with us.” Hiccup stated causing the man to stop in his tracks.

“Now laddie, you know I hate flying.”

“I don't think you have a choice Gobber.” Fishlegs told him. “I highly doubt that anything coming through those doors will be friendly.”

Toothless smirked and turned big in the backyard. The gang was watching the black dragon with open mouths. “Who’s chubby now.” Toothless chortled as he let Hiccup climb on his back. It was then that Stormfly and Meatlug also became large.

“This is getting weirder and weirder by the second.” Snotlout mumbled as he was now looking at a full size Hookfang. The twins were already on the back of their dragon when Hiccup said “Mom, dad, you’ll be riding with Astrid and I. Gobber you’ll…..”

“Oh no laddie” Gobber muttered. “There is no way you’re getting me on one of those beasties.”

Just then the sound of wood being smashed could be heard from inside the house. They could hear someone loudly issuing orders.

“ _We’re out of time._ ” Astrid said as she had Valka sitting behind her.

“We don’t have time for this Gobber.” Hiccup mumbled as he turned to Snotlout. “Get him off the ground.”

“Righto captain” Snotlout said with a mock salute as Hookfang grabbed Gobber by the shoulder with his talons.

“Hiccup!!!” Gobber shouted as they lifted off. “Lad!!! Aaaaarrrrrrrgg” he shouted as the ground got further away. They could see several men rushing into the backyard as they headed off into the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

The cold wind was blasting in their faces and Gobber, whom they had finally gotten onto Hookfang’s back, had Snotlout in a deathgrip. “Hiccup!!” Snotlout rasped. “Are we there yet?!”

They’ve been flying for a couple of hours and even the twins looked annoyed at how many times Snotlout asked that. “Seriously Snot! If you ask that one more time I’ll feed you to your dragon!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“I’m being crushed here!! I think I have the right to know when I’ll be able to breathe normally again!” Snotlout whined as the others rolled their eyes. They had left in the night and headed east. The sun was slowly creeping along the horizon and Toothless let out a happy roar as he told them that they were now almost there.

“Alright dad, where did you find Astrid’s tomb?” Hiccup asked as his father sat behind him and went through his journal.

“It’s supposed to be one of those tiny islands.” He pointed out.

“Dad, they’re all tiny from up here.” Hiccup mentioned.

“We’re not far.” Valka told the group as she held a small device. “Head North North East and then keep flying straight!”

“How do you know that Val?” His father asked perplexed to which his mother held up the device which Hiccup guessed was a GPS.

“Did you really think I’d go anywhere without this baby?!!” She questioned. “You have horrible navigation skills.”

“I do not!” Stoick defended as his wife gave him a deadpanned look.

“We were supposed to be driving to the Keys instead we end up in New Orleans!”

“Are you seriously bringing that up?” Stoick mumbled.

“It proves my point.” She reasoned before pointing to an island close by. “That’s it.”

The group descended and flew low over the fields to where the tomb was. Everyone dismounted after they landed and Astrid grimaced at the sight while Gobber was busy hugging and cuddling a giant boulder.

“ _Astrid?_ ” Hiccup asked as he lay a hand on her shoulder. Her expression worried him.

“ _It’s alright Hiccup. This is just the first time I’ve seen…_ ” She trailed off and gestured to the abandoned archeological site. She suddenly stilled and then frowned before turning in a specific direction and pointing “ _That way. There is something there_.”

“ _There is?_ ” Hiccup asked as Astrid nodded.

“ _It’s the same feeling I got which led me to the ring._ ”

“Mom, dad what’s in that direction?” Hiccup asked as they and Fishlegs were inspecting the area.

“That’s where a village is.” His father commented. “In fact that is where we got the scroll.”

“Odin did say near here.” Hiccup mumbled to himself and then looked around only to notice that Astrid had walked over to a nearby cliff edge. He saw her sit down and then she started hugging her legs.

Hiccup walked over to her and sat down beside her without saying anything.

“ _This place hasn’t changed at all._ ” Astrid murmured as she gazed at the sea. “ _This place was bathed in blood, people screaming, metal clashing…._ ” She trailed off while grimacing.

“ _You were here before._ ” Hiccup concluded.

“ _This is where I died_.” Astrid mumbled as she now stared at the ground. She laid her head on Hiccup’s shoulder and just stared at some point along the horizon before she said anything again.

 _“It wasn’t supposed to end like it did._ ” She whispered. “ _I had Gungnir in my grasp, it was supposed to be over, but…. but…._ ”

“ _Astrid, it’s not your fault_.”

“ _That day is still burned in my mind._ ” Astrid mumbled. “ _It was supposed to be the last battle. The clans had united against a common enemy and we had located the island on which the Aesir’s base was located. We stormed the island under the cover of night and managed to catch his men unaware. It gave us the opportunity to free our captured kin and their families who were made slaves. The women and children fled as the men joined our ranks. In the end we had managed to drive the last of their forces to this cliff where the Aesir was defeated. He fell from this very cliff into those cold waters and I proclaimed victory only to be stabbed in the back by my childhood friend_.” Tears streamed down Astrid’s face as Hiccup hugged her closer.

“ _She was my best friend_ ” Astrid sobbed. “ _She and her uncle took me in when my parents died. I trusted them the most and in the end they betrayed me for power. I was a failure!_ ” She exclaimed.

“ _What Astrid! No you weren’t_!”

“ _Yes I was. A good warrior would have seen their duplicity! A good warrior wouldn’t have let their guard down!_ ”

“ _Astrid don’t put yourself down like that! You’re a great fighter._ ” Hiccup tried to reassure but Astrid stood up looking crestfallen. She turned away from Hiccup not wanting to look him in the eye.

“ _No I’m not._ ” Astrid muttered. “ _During the fight with Camicazi I couldn’t even…._ ”

“ _You couldn’t…._ ” Hiccup asked slowly.

“ _I couldn’t fight to my fullest and Stormfly felt it!_ ” Astrid mumbled. “ _She asked me why and I couldn’t say it even though I knew._ ”

“ _Astrid I doubt anyone would have expected….”_

“ _No Hiccup, you don’t understand. I was afraid_!” Astrid admitted as she turned around. The pain and embarrassment was clear in her eyes. “ _I was afraid of dying again._ ” She sobbed. “ _I shouldn’t have been afraid! I was a Viking! Now I’m just a…. Coward! If I had fought harder than you might not have lost your home and your city would not be in ruins!_ ”

“ _You’re not a coward Astrid! Never say you are!_ ” Hiccup told her as he pulled her in a hug. “ _Admitting you’re afraid of something does not make you weak._ ”

“ _But…_ ”

 _“No buts Astrid_.” Hiccup said with finality. “ _You’ve held your head high and faced your enemies head on! You’ve worried more about the safety of your friends than your own so don’t you dare say that you’re a coward!_ ”

“ _You are many things Astrid._ ” Hiccup continued. “ _Bold, beautiful, courageous, funny, curious, blunt, pushy…._ OUCH!” He rubbed his shoulder where Astrid had given him a playful punch. “ _But a coward you are not._ ”

“ _Thank you Hiccup_ ” Astrid mumbled still in his embrace. Someone cleared their throat behind them and both Hiccup and Astrid pulled apart blushing lightly. They turned and saw Snotlout standing not too far away looking anywhere but at the pair.

“We’ve got company.” Snotlout said as he pointed to a vehicle, with a trailing dust cloud, coming their way.

“Call the dragons back.” Hiccup quickly said as he and Astrid walked back to the group. The dragons disappeared back into their tattoos as the vehicle got closer. The dark green jeep stopped in front of them and Valka and Stoick recognized the driver. A young brunette stepped out and scowled at them. “What are you two doing here?” She asked with contempt. “Wasn’t it enough that you threatened us?!”

“Mom, dad, you know her?” Hiccup asked. “And what did she mean by threaten?”

“Oh don’t act like you don’t know!!” The young woman now turned her glare to Hiccup. “You come barging into our village with all those goons. We already gave you the scroll!! What more could you want?!”

“We really don’t know. We just got here.” Hiccup explained to her. “So why don’t you tell us what is going on?”

“Do you take me for a fool!” The woman now accused taking out a dagger and getting defensive.

“Of course not.” Hiccup said as everyone took a step back from the high strung woman. “There is no need for violence.”

“I’ll show yo-EEK!!” She screamed and then fell backwards as a blue and yellow spike landed inches from her feet.

“ _Astrid!_ ” Hiccup shouted as everyone looked surprised. “ _Why did you do that?_ ”

“ _Talking wasn’t getting you anywhere._ ” Astrid told him bluntly. “ _Might as well knock some sense into the girl seeing as she isn’t the enemy._ ”

They looked at the young woman who was staring at Astrid in shock, fear and awe. “Just what are you?” She whispered.

“Would you please tell us what is going on?” Fishlegs spoke up as Astrid kicked the dagger away.

“You really aren’t with them are you?” She asked. “Then who are you?”

“Babe I can be whoever you want me to be.” Snotlout said while winking at her causing her to grimace. Hiccup rolled his eyes and slapped Snotlout on the back of his head.

“Excuse Snotlout.” Hiccup mumbled. “He’s a bit….”

“Weird?” The twins supplied.

“Crazy?” Fishlegs mumbled.

“Obnoxious?” The girl also added.

“Hey!!” Snotlout muttered as he pouted. Hiccup had a distinct feeling that the dragons were laughing themselves silly, if Toothless’ guffaws were any indication.

“So, yeah, that is Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, my parents Stoick and Valka, Gobber, Astrid and I’m Hiccup.” He introduced. “What do we call you?”

“My name is Sigurn.” She stated as she stood up.

“So what happened?” The twins now asked curiously.

“After you two left this site” She said pointing to Hiccup’s parents “A group dressed in all black came to our village. They had guns and threatened all of us. They separated the women and children from the men and threatened to hurt us if we don’t give them what they want. They seemed to be searching for something. My grandmother, the village elder, was able to get me to flee the village at night. They followed me from the village but I know this island like the back of my hand and was able to hide.”

“Any idea what they wanted?” Stoick now asked.

“I don’t know.” Sigurn mumbled. “If anyone knew, it would be my grandmother but she only writes in old runes and I think those guys are getting frustrated.”

Hiccup explained to Astrid who then asked “ _Could it be they are looking for the item I sensed?_ ”

“ _We can’t rule anything out._ ” Hiccup told her. “ _We have no idea who we are dealing with here._ ”

“ _Either way we can’t leave those people to the likes of brutes._ ” Stormfly told the group mentally. “ _I would certainly like to sink my spikes into anyone who would threaten hatchlings_.”

“ _You speak old Norse?_ ” Sigurn now asked catching Hiccup and Astrid off guard. “ _I know the language because of the runes I translate. My grandmother would love you._ ” She laughed.

“So what do you say guys?” Hiccup asked. “Think we can help these people out?”

“Oh hell yeah.” Tuffnut exclaimed. “Sis and I have been itching for some headbanging!!”

“But…. But… you’ll be outnumbered!” Sigurn exclaimed. “They have knives and guns!”

“Hiccup the probability of succeeding against an unknown enemy even with you-know-what is around 30 percent.” Fishlegs summed up.

“Then how about we get to know our enemy first.” Hiccup suggested.

“Wait what?!” His parents exclaimed. “Hiccup are you crazy!!” Valka shouted.

“No. I’m just being practical.” He told them and then turned back to Sigurn. “Is that search party still after you?”

Sigurn nodded. “Yes I’ve managed to give them the slip last night but the jeep is almost out of gas so I don’t know for how long I can outrun them.”

“We don’t need to outrun them.” Hiccup stated. “We need to have them find you.”

“Okay now I know that Hiccup has gone crazy.” Snotlout exclaimed. “Why would we need to do that?!”

“Actually Snotlout, it makes sense.” Fishlegs pondered. “I think Hiccup is suggesting we take out a small group of them so that we can gain more information about them.”

“Indeed Fish.” Hiccup stated. “But that would depend on Sigurn willing to play the bait. If not then we’ll have to think of something els-”

“I’ll do it.” Sigurn stated. “I’ll do it.” She repeated. “I’ve been wanting to get back at those bastards for how they treated us.”

“Well in that case” Hiccup said. “We’ll have you take the twins with you.”

“OH YEAH!!” Tuffnut shouted and high-fived his sister. “It’s headbashing time!!”

“Hiccup are you sure sending the twins is such a good idea?” Gobber now nervously asked.

“We’ll need as much chaos and confusion as possible. Those two hardly need to try.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Helloooo all my wonderful readers. How are you all today? Hope all is well. How are you liking this story so far? There is a lot more to come. XD 
> 
> A little shout out to all my reviewers so far. Thank you so much!!! (blushes)
> 
> Some upcoming news: A lot of plot ideas in the works. AU's that haven't been done before so stay tuned ;) . For those reading my HTTYD star wars saga, there is plenty more to come. (pppsssttt even a possible spin off later) NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!

**Chapter 16**

“ _What in Yggdrasil?!_ ” Astrid asked astonished as she looked up in the tree. The others were staring just as perplexed at the sight and then turned to the twins who just smiled innocently.

“Lad are ya still sure about having sent the twins?” Gobber asked as he eyed the smoking mass in the tree and the men tied up on the ground.

“Hey, the man asked for chaos!” Ruffnut all too happily stated.

“Who are we to disappoint.” Tuffnut added looking proud.

“The question still remains on how you got their vehicle stuck in a tree.” Hiccup mumbled.

“Trade secret Hiccup” The twins said in unison as they high fived.

“Hey sis!!” Tuffnut suddenly exclaimed. “Let’s go raid their supplies!”

“Right behind you!”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and then turned to Sigurn who was watching everything with an eyebrow raised and wide eyed. “You have interesting friends.” She mumbled. “I thought they were joking when they said chaos was their specialty.”

“Everybody thinks that at first until….” He trailed off as he indicated to the smoking jeep in the tree. “So let's find out more about these guys.”

Hiccup and the others walked to the men that were tied up. “So who are you guys? It would really be appreciated if you cooperate with us.” He asked. The man who looked to be the leader of the group looked incredulously at Hiccup.

“You have no idea how to conduct an interrogation do you?” The man asked as he eyed Hiccup.

“What’s wrong with being friendly?” Hiccup questioned.

“Uhh….” Several of the men looked at their leader who just laughed at Hiccup.

“Boy you have got some nerve! I wouldn’t tell you even if you were the last person on Earth!”

“ _Hiccup why don’t you leave the persuading to me_.” Astrid said as she smirked down at the men while cracking her knuckles. Just then the tree couldn’t support the vehicle anymore. It crashed down and landed at the foot of the tree with a resounding crunch.

“Guys really, can’t you just tell us? I don’t think you want Astrid to…. persuade you.” He mumbled as the men looked at Astrid. “Really. I’m trying to save you guys here. She won’t make it pretty.” Hiccup told them but all the men did was scoff at him.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He mumbled before Astrid approached them with a smile.

“Hey guys!!” The twins shouted as they carried a crate over. “Look what we found. Tada!!”

“Is that a rocket launcher?!” Valka asked perturbed.

“You bet it is.” Ruffnut smiled.

“Can we keep it?” Tuffnut asked absentmindedly as he pulled out some other items.

“NO!” Everyone shouted.

“But….” Tuffnut trailed off while giving his friends a pout.

“Why don’t I just hold onto this for now.” Snotlout said as he quickly took the rocket launcher from Ruffnut.

“These guys were packing some serious firepower.” Stoick stated as he took the crate of weapons from the twins.

“ _Hiccup they are more willing to talk now._ ” Astrid suddenly said as he turned around and she pointed to one of the men in particular. He was shivering like a leaf as Astrid just smiled sweetly at him.

“Well you did warn them beforehand.” Toothless chirped as Hiccup wondered what Astrid did to make them so compliant.

“So, will you guys tell us who you are?” Hiccup asked again and pointed at Sigurn. “And what you are doing in her village?”

“We’re just hired mercenaries!!” The man muttered as he eyed Astrid who stood not so far from Hiccup twirling a spike. “We were just hired to retrieve something.”

“Will you shut up!!” The leader of the group shouted.

“What did you need to find?”

“We aren’t sure.” The man mumbled.

“Oh for crying out loud. Don’t tell them anything else!!” The leader now shouted incensed.

“I would rather like to stay alive!! That crazy woman wasn’t bluffing!! We could all see that!!” The man shouted back at his boss.

“Who hired you?” Fishlegs asked.

“Can’t say” The man mumbled again.

“Was it The Society?” Hiccup asked.

“The what?”

“So that’s a no then.” He concluded.

“So how do we find out who they are working for?” Fishlegs asked. “They might have been hired by that woman Camicazi.”

Hiccup turned back to the tied up men. “Why can’t you tell us who hired you?”

“Are you kidding!” The leader now shouted. “I’d rather be thrown in a lake full of crocodiles than face _him_!!”

“So crocodiles are less scary than your employers?” Fishlegs said nervously. “Who could have that much pull?”

“Probably Bludvist Industries” Tuffnut said as all eyes turned to the twins.

“Why do you say that Tuff?” Hiccup now asked.

“We found these documents while raiding their camp. Everybody knows this logo.” Tuff explained while showing them the small logo on the paper.

“Why would Bludvist Industries be involved?” His father now questioned. “They’re a company dealing in agriculture.”

“Hold on dad.” Hiccup said as he turned to Astrid who was trying to understand what was being said. “ _Does the name Bludvist mean anything to you?_ ”

They all saw Astrid’s eyes widen. “ _Bludvist?! As in Drago Bludvist?!_ ” She asked shocked. “ _How do you know that name?_ ”

“ _He’s the CEO of Bludvist industries. Everybody knows that name. It’s one of the largest food manufacturers in the world. How do you know the name?_ ” Hiccup asked as the pieces were falling together.

“ _He’s Camicazi’s uncle and also had a hand in killing me._ ” Astrid confirmed.

“ _And the other one who you used the ring on._ ” Hiccup concluded causing Astrid to nod.

“ _He would also be the one in possession of Odin’s spear._ ”

“It’s bad isn’t it lad?” Gobber asked as he watched the exchange between Astrid and Hiccup.

“Yeah real bad.” Hiccup confirmed. “We’ll need to get those mercenaries out of the village and get one of Astrid’s items which is there.”

“Once they know that we have the item they wouldn’t bother occupying the place.” Fishlegs mumbled. “So does Astrid know what item it is?”

“No and therein lies the problem.”

“Well it’s not like we can just waltz into the village and go search for it.” Snotlout muttered.

“Snotlout that’s exactly what we are going to do!!” Hiccup exclaimed as a smirk formed.

“We are?” The twins asked confused.

“Hiccup…. Bad idea bad idea!!” Fishlegs fretted.

“Well they wouldn’t know it is us.” Hiccup said as he looked at the uniforms the men wore.

“I’m not going to like this am I?” Snotlout asked.

“Yep, I’m definitely not liking this idea.” Snotlout grumbled as they drove the jeep to the village. Hiccup, Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout were dressed as the soldiers while Sigurn sat in the back and played the captive. “Hiccup you know this is crazy right?” Snotlout mumbled.

“You got a better idea?” Tuffnut asked.

“Yeah not getting killed!”

“You know sis, that actually is a better idea.” Tuffnut mentioned.

“Guys shhhh. We’re here.” Fishlegs whispered as they approached a checkpoint. Hiccup stopped the jeep as a man approached them and hoped that they wouldn’t have to take their helmets off.

Everyone was watching the guards and if they were discovered then they would have to use the dragons to overpower them and charge in with force.

“I see you got her” He told them as he leered at Sigurn. “Why didn’t you radio in?”

“The radio broke.” Hiccup said trying to sound casual.

“Well get her back to the others. The captain is gonna be real pleased. That old crone has been driving him spare.”

“Right” Hiccup said as they were led through.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Snotlout whispered as they drove through the streets. They were empty with the exception of the soldiers standing guard.

“They don’t seem to be the brightest bunch.” Fishlegs stated. “Although I wouldn’t say that about their leader. He’s got his men stationed everywhere. Getting around could be troublesome.”

“The women are being kept in the meeting hall.” Sigurn whispered to them as they neared the square.

“ _Hiccup it’s here._ ” Astrid suddenly said.

“ _Where?_ ”

“ _I think it’s coming from the statue._ ” Astrid told him while indicating to the statue of the valkyrie on a dragon.

“ _Talk about obvious._ ” Hiccup mumbled as he drove on towards the meeting hall. Once he stopped the vehicle he whispered to the others “Alright Fishlegs and I’ll take Sigurn inside and see if the hostages can escape. Snotlout you and the twins see if you can get Astrid to the statue.”

“Can we blow stuff up along the way?” Ruffnut asked.

“No you can’t!” Hiccup admonished and then he paused “Only in emergencies.”

“Roger that!” Ruffnut and Tuffnut saluted while Snotlout groaned. They then split up with Fishlegs and Hiccup escorting the ‘prisoner’ past the guards on duty while the others made it seem like they were going on patrol.

The two guards standing at the doors to the meeting hall opened it as Hiccup and Fishlegs held on to Sigurn while she struggled to make it seem real. “Unhand me you rats!!” Sigurn shouted as one of the guards chuckled.

“A handful isn’t she.” Both Hiccup and Fishlegs nodded as they entered the hall.

Hiccup was hit in the head with a broom once the door to the hall closed. “UNHAND HER YOU SWINE!!” A woman shouted as she kept hitting Hiccup.

“Ouch… HEY… OUCH…. STOP!!” Hiccup shouted while raising his arms in defense.

“Margaret stop! They are here to help us.” Sigurn quickly said to the woman.

“They are?” Several voices asked.

“Yes we are, now could you please stop hitting me?!” Hiccup managed to say. He took off his helmet when the woman, who looked sheepish, had stopped hitting him and cut the ropes holding Sigurn’s hands together. Fishlegs also took off his helmet and looked around. Women were huddled together and some were keeping the children occupied.

“I thought for sure that there would be guards inside.” He mumbled.

“These guys aren’t so bright.” Margaret stated. “They guard the men more intensely. I think they believe we are weaklings.”

It was then that a short elderly woman stepped forward. Her cane was at her side as she gave Fishlegs and Hiccup a critical look.

“This is my grandmother Gothi.” Sigurn introduced. “Grandma these are Hiccup and Fishlegs. They and their friends have come to help us.”

Gothi gave both Hiccup and Fishlegs a nod. Then one of the women in the group spoke up “So what’s the plan?”

“Yes, we want to teach these guys a lesson.” Another said while cracking her knuckles.

“Might as well rescue our husbands along the way.” A younger woman stated eliciting laughter from the rest.

“First we’ll need to get the children to safety.” Hiccup said. “What would be the quickest rou-” He stopped when a heavy explosion could be heard.

“You don’t think….” Fishlegs trailed off.

“The twins” Hiccup muttered as they opened the hall doors to see chaos erupting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Hiccup let out a groan as he saw the sky lit up by fire. He then turned to Fishlegs “Get these people out of the village as fast as you can. I’ll go see what’s happening.”

Fishlegs nodded as he stared at the ensuing chaos. “It’s now or never Meatlug” He whispered as the women picked up their children and their makeshift weapons.

Hiccup meanwhile ran in the direction of the explosion which appeared to be the square where Astrid and the others were. He was glad that his disguise was still working. The soldiers that ran past him didn’t even spare him a glance with all the chaos. He noticed a man, who he assumed was the leader, rush out of a house, completely red faced, shouting orders while cursing up a storm.

Hiccup finally came upon the scene in the square and groaned. The twins and Snotlout were trapped behind fallen debris as soldiers used them for target practice. He didn’t spot Astrid yet and hoped that she was alright.

“Toothless let’s give them a hand.” Hiccup suggested as he summoned Toothless out of the tattoo. The Night Fury stood in his regular form and gave Hiccup a toothy grin before firing a plasma blast at the mercenaries pinning down their friends. The soldiers, upon seeing the black dragon, screamed before shooting. Hiccup had jumped on Toothless’ back and they deftly avoided the bullets while firing another volley.

Hiccup and Toothless landed behind the debris where Snotlout and the twins were hiding. “Where is Astrid?”

Both Tuffnut and Ruffnut pointed towards the statue and Hiccup looked up to see Astrid climbing it. She was on the other side so the mercenaries hadn’t spotted her yet.

He turned back to the twins as everyone ducked as more bullets sailed over their hiding space. “I thought I said only to blow something up in emergencies!!” Hiccup hissed.

“It wasn’t us!” The twins immediately stated.

“Then who?” Hiccup asked.

Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut proceeded to point to Snotlout who looked embarrassed.

“Yo-” Hiccup was cut off when he heard shouting from the other side.

“What do you mean fire breathing dragon?!” Someone shouted. “Have you been into the rum again?!!!”

Hiccup peeked from their hiding place to see the same red faced man from before shake a soldier. He turned back to the others. “We’ll need to give Astrid some time.” He looked up and saw Astrid had nearly reached the top of the large statue. “You guys can bring out the dragons but please…. Just please try to keep this village intact.”

“Not to worry Hiccup!” The twins gleefully said.

“We’re masters of chaos.” Ruffnut boasted.

“Challenge accepted my friend.” Tuffnut laughed.

“But sir we saw it!” Another soldier could be heard protesting.

“Are all of you daft. There is no such thing as dragooooooonnnnss!!!” their boss yelled as he was grabbed by black claws and lifted up into the air.

Toothless let out a dragonic chortle at the man’s screams. “Egh…. he’s going to make me deaf.” Hiccup mumbled as he looked from above as the twins and Snotlout went to work.

“YEEHHAAA” He heard Snotlout shout as Hookfang proceeded to set someone’s pants on fire, while many dropped their weapons and ran away at the sight of the dragons, some however were either brave or foolish as they proceeded to shoot at Hiccup and Toothless.

“HOLD YOUR FIRE!!” Their commander shrieked as the bullets were whizzing past him.

“ _HOW DARE YOU SHOOT AT MY HICCUP!!_ ” was shouted in norse causing Hiccup to look at the statue where Astrid was glowering at the men while brandishing a gleaming axe.

“Oh no” Both Hiccup and Toothless blanched when Astrid let out a war cry, jumped off the statue like a diver and proceeded to summon Stormfly who shot blast after blast at their enemies, picking Astrid up along the way and carrying her into the fray.

“Eh…… so….. Friend of yours?” Their captive asked as all three winced when Astrid started painfully knocking down his men.

It didn’t take long afterwards to subdue the intruders and miraculously not a single house had burned down. The mercenaries were bound and piled together along with their leader.

The women of the village had returned, pots and pans in hand, and took down any straggling soldier before going to free their husbands. Fishlegs surprisingly also joined into the fray.

“Where are the kids Fish?” Hiccup asked as Meatlug sat on someone.

“We left them with your parents and Gobber.”

“See Hiccup!” Ruffnut boasted walking towards him as the last were rounded up. “I told you we were masters of chaos.”

“Yeah” Hiccup said while raising an eyebrow. He then turned to Snotlout “So what caused that explosion?”

“Eh…. well…. Eh” Snotlout muttered as the twins snickered.

“I tell you Hiccup it was glorious!” Tuffnut exclaimed. “Snotman here shot the rpg straight at a munitions supply truck.”

“It was an accident!” Snotlout shouted back. “I was just trying to scare away two guards who saw us.”

“That still doesn’t explain the explosion which is in the other direction of where you had to have been aiming.” Hiccup mumbled as he now saw the smoking debris of the truck.

“I was nervous! My hand slipped.” Snotlout mumbled.

“Yeah straight onto the trigger.” the twins laughed. “It didn’t help that you held the rocket launcher backwards.”

“Oh I just love a man who can spread chaos.” Ruffnut purred seductively in Snotlout’s ear causing him to stutter, blush and take a couple of steps backwards. She proceeded to wink at him leaving Snotlout standing there in shock.

“Okay that makes sense. Not the Ruffnut going gaga over Snotlout of course. The other thing.” Toothless mumbled as he sat on his haunches next to Hiccup. Astrid walked over to Hiccup and said “ _I think I know where the next item is. At least I hope so._ ”

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

“ _When I grabbed the axe, which was embedded in the crook of the statue, I saw images flash before my eyes. Images of buildings. A city I have never seen before._ ” She explained.

“ _Could you descri-_ ” Hiccup didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence as he was tackled by the angry boss of the mercenaries who had managed to cut himself free.

“ _Hiccup!_ ” Astrid shouted in concern as she proceeded to whack the man over the head with the flat side of her axe.

“Why me?” Hiccup mumbled as he pushed the now knocked out man off of him. Toothless proceeded to sit on the man, effectively immobilizing him as Astrid sent one of her death glares his way.

“What do you want to do with him?” Sigurn asked as she and her grandmother approached.

“They were too terrified of their employer so I doubt we’ll learn anything we don’t already know.” He stated. “We can just let them go.”

“Just like that?” Sigurn asked perplexed.

“Humans give the dragons indigestion.” He whispered to them while pointing to the whimpering mercenaries under the guard of the growling dragons. “They however don’t need to know that.”

Gothi began writing some runes in the sand and Sigurn blushed as she read them. “Grandmother! I can’t say that! And no we will not be sending these men out of the village as naked as the day they were born! They’ll traumatize the wildlife!”

“They were after that axe. If we take it with us they would have no reason to come back here.” He reasoned. “Send them off with some provisions and clothes. Especially clothes, and keep everything else.”

Sigurn let out a sigh and turned around, but not before giving Hiccup a wink. “Well boys you better thank the man. You’re going to be set free…..with clothes. You’re going to leave and not come back otherwise I’m sure these dragons wouldn’t mind having you as a snack.”

“I do like my meat crispy.” Hookfang snickered to the others who could hear him. He bared his fangs at those captured causing them to flinch and scoot back.

Astrid snorted as she watched the dragons frighten the mercenaries. “ _We have to get our kicks somewhere._ ” she heard Stormfly giggle. “ _These villagers seem oddly unafraid of dragons._ ” She noted while giving Stormfly a stroke.

“ _I wonder why?_ ” Hiccup pondered as the villagers began marching the still bound men out of their home. The village elder Gothi then turned toward Astrid and gave her a short bow before gesturing something.

“ _I don’t understand._ ” Astrid frowned.

“She’s asking if you and your friends will stay the night.” Sigurn explained to them.

“ _What do you think?_ ” Hiccup asked her but before Astrid could respond Snotlout was on his knees grabbing Hiccup’s legs in apparent desperation.

“Please tell me we can stay the night!” Snotlout sniffled. “I need a bath! I’m covered in grime! I want to feel my silky smooth skin again!”

“Silky smooth skin?!” Hiccup mouthed shocked as the twins and Fishlegs snickered. Hookfang even looked embarrassed as the red dragon tried to cover his face with his wings while Toothless rolled over onto his side laughing loudly and kicking his paws up.

“Please say you will.” Sigurn added. “We would like to thank you for you help. Surely one night wouldn’t make any difference.”

“ _Hiccup, let’s stay for the night, rest up and be on our way tomorrow._ ” Astrid suggested.

“Well, it looks like we’re staying.” Hiccup told the others causing them to cheer.

Gobber, Stoick and Valka returned with the children when it was safe and the group was shown where they would be staying for the night. The villagers wanted to throw a party for them but they had to decline as Astrid and Hiccup had figured out which city the next item was in.

“This feels so good!” Toothless sighed as the now little dragon sank into the warm water of the bathhouse. Toothless closed his eyes and floated around the bath lazily.

“You said it bud.” Hiccup said as he also slipped into the water. They had gotten some of their questions answered today and with a content sigh he stretched his muscles, the Night Fury tattoo a sharp contrast against his skin, when he noticed a familiar head peeking up from the edge of the bath.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows as a small Stormfly got into the water and swam like a duck towards an unsuspecting Toothless.

“Why hello hot stuff!” Stormfly greeted causing Toothless to yelp and nearly sink in the bath. Hiccup proceeded to pick up Toothless who blanched at seeing Stormfly there.

“Wh….what are you doing here!!” Toothless shouted at the unfazed Stormfly.

“Well I thought we might have some fun.” Stormfly suggested.

“So…. you two are….?” Hiccup asked. “I can give you guys some alone time.” he then suggested.

“NO!” Toothless quickly said while Stormfly said “YES!”

“Wait so what is it?” Hiccup asked curious.

“I just want some cuddle time like you have with my human.” Stormfly explained. “We can finally move around freely in a village that will accept dragons. So I thought Toothless might want to keep me company while you and my human as they say… get it on.”  
  
“Stormfly! Astrid and I are not…. Getting it on!” Hiccup blushed as he said this.

“Why not? You like her. She most definitely likes you.” The small Nadder wiggled her brows suggestively.

“Oh my Thor! You are such a….” Toothless started to say but he was interrupted when a loud roar pierced the air.

“What was that?!” Toothless shouted as Hiccup got out of the bath along with the two dragons. He quickly put on his pants when shouting could be heard from outside. Toothless quickly went back into his tattoo while Stormfly followed, intending to check on Astrid.

Once Hiccup got outside his eyes widened. “How are you here?!” He shouted upon seeing Camicazi, dressed in a now black business suit, standing in the village.

“Does it really matter?” Camicazi smirked as she closed the distance between herself and Hiccup lightning fast. Hiccup flew backwards from the punch and into the wall of a building. He clutched his stomach while spitting up some blood but Camicazi hit him again, allowing almost no reaction time, sending him sprawling along the road.

She calmly walked up to Hiccup who was having trouble staying awake. Toothless for some reason was being repressed so he couldn’t fight back. His vision was getting blurry as Camicazi towered over him. “I’ve got just what I came for.” He heard her say as the world turned black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Hiccup let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes. His head was throbbing and his vision slowly became less groggy. He noticed that he was lying facedown on what he suspected was a couch and tried to call for Toothless. The last thing he remembered was being knocked unconscious by that harpy.

“I see you’re awake.” He heard a voice. Turning his head to the left he let out another groan upon seeing said harpy, who was sipping a glass of red wine while looking bored. “Don’t even try it.” She warned as Hiccup started to get defensive. “Your dragon can’t help you now.”

“What did you do to Toothless?!” Hiccup angrily asked as he couldn’t hear the Night Fury. He held onto the seat as he slowly stood up.

“Don’t worry. He’s still there, just suppressed.” She grinned. “One of the perks that comes with being an Alpha.”

Hiccup glared at her and then suddenly noticed something. “Wait, are we on a plane?!”

“My private jet.” Camicazi stated after taking a sip. She picked up something next to her and flung it at Hiccup. “Get dressed. I will not have you walking around half naked in my plane.”

“Then don’t kidnap me while I’m half naked.” Hiccup grumbled as he looked at the offered clothes. It looked like a black suit with a forest green button up shirt. He raised his brow at Camicazi who was watching him while smirking. “I don’t mind you changing out here.” She told him as Hiccup turned and swiftly made his way to the lavatory. Once the door closed the Red Death contacted her host.

“I fail to see why you didn’t just kill him.” The Red Death hissed. “And must you ogle him? You forget that I see your thoughts.”

“Oh hush you.” Camicazi admonished. “I can certainly see what Astrid sees in him.” She laughed. “I can ogle even if I kill him later. I still haven’t figured out what dragon he has and how he was able to knock you back. Besides you shouldn’t be such a prude.”

“Well figure it out fast.” The Red Death huffed. “Keeping this dragon in a trance is proving difficult.” That peaked Camicazi’s interest and she then asked “You’re an Alpha. How can subjugating one dragon be so difficult?”

“I’m expending much more power with this one. Your powers will not be at optimum when fighting if I have to keep this up.”

Camicazi pursed her lips, not liking the sound of that.

“Camicazi no.” The Red Death growled. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Oh but it’s such an interesting idea.” Camicazi pondered. “What if we give this dragon to Drago?”

“This dragon already has a host.” The Red Death then hissed dangerously when Camicazi’s idea fully revealed itself.

Camicazi smirked. “What if we get dragon and host to work for us?”

“It will never work!” Her dragon furiously spoke up. “You forget who he was traveling with. You are crazy if you think you could successfully seduce him to our side.”

Her dragon was going to say something else when Camicazi asked “Can it be that you are afraid of this dragon?”

What! NO!” The Red Death indignantly shouted in her mind just as Hiccup came out of the toilet cubicle. Camicazi ignore the angry grumbling of her dragon as she looked Hiccup up and down.

“Well what do you want?” Hiccup asked as he stiffly stood on the pathway while observing Camicazi. She indicated to the chair opposite of her and Hiccup reluctantly took a seat.

“Don’t scowl so.” Camicazi stated as she refilled her glass. “What makes you think I want something?”

Hiccup raised a brow as he looked at the woman incredulously. “You had no problem about destroying half of Berk. If you didn’t want anything from me I would be dead already.”

“You could say that you’ve intrigued me.” Camicazi told Hiccup as she leaned slightly forward, exposing some of her cleavage.

“Well then I’ll work on being less intriguing.” Hiccup muttered more to himself. “Look, can you just tell me why I’m here?”

Camicazi sat back and observed Hiccup before pulling her medallion out. Hiccup saw the medallion and frowned. “This Hiccup, is half of the medallion of life.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened as he recognized the name. “One of Astrid’s items.” He exclaimed as he now looked at the medallion astonished. “That’s how you lived for so long.”

“Right.” Camicazi stated. “My sources tell me that you can pick up these items without burning yourself.”

“Your sources?” Hiccup repeated as he mentally came to the conclusion that she meant a spy in The Society. “But you can touch the items as well.” He stated and pointed to the medallion.

“That’s where you’re mistaken Hiccup.” Camicazi said. “I can only touch this because Drago and I used Gungnir to split it in two.”

“What makes you think I’ll even consider helping you?” He asked as he frowned.

“What makes you think your friends are safe. Afterall I took you easily. What about your parents? Wouldn’t want any of them to meet an unfortunate accident.” Camicazi smirked.

“Don’t you dare go after them!” Hiccup shouted as he slammed his hand down on the small table between them.

Camicazi smiled as she knew she had him. “You help me out and nothing happens to your friends and family. You don’t, well I’m sure the state of Berk at the moment speaks for itself.”

“Fine” Hiccup ground out as he knew what this bloodsucking harpy could actually do. “Do you even know where the items are?”

“Hiccup what do you take me for.” Camicazi laughed. “Bludvist Industries has invested a large amount of capital in locating the items. One is about to be auctioned off in a few hours and I aim to possess it.”

“Auctioned off?” Hiccup asked in shock.

“Why yes. We are going to the auction as soon as we land at London City Airport in a few minutes.” Camicazi stated as the fasten seatbelt sign lit up.

The jet landed and they rolled to a stop in some hangar. Camicazi got up first as she beckoned Hiccup to follow her. “I’m not your dog you know?” Hiccup grumbled. Camicazi had Hiccup pinned to the wall of her plane in seconds.

Hiccup looked at the slightly shorter woman as her eyes gleamed. She bent forward and smirked near Hiccup’s ear. It was then that he heard her whisper “You’ve got a mouth on you. I might put it to better use.”

Hiccup as quick as lightning pushed her off of him. Camicazi merely smirked at him while twirling a lock of her blonde hair. “Come. I don’t want to be late.” With resignation Hiccup followed the harpy, as he had now dubbed her, out of the plane. He saw her dismiss her flight crew and he blinked astonished at what was waiting for them in the hanger.

“Is that a Rolls Royce Phantom?” Hiccup asked as he pointed wide-eyed at the black car, which door was being held open for them.

“I like traveling in style.” Was all Camicazi stated as she smoothed out her black skirt as she slid in. Hiccup followed shortly after, wishing that he could talk to Toothless.

Hiccup looked in awe at the intricate interior of the Rolls Royce. “Amazing isn’t it.” Camicazi commented. “This is just one of the perks of being a high member of Bludvist Industries.”

Hiccup looked through the darkened window as they left the airport. Silently he tried opening the door, to no avail. “Shouldn’t we be going through customs?” he wondered out loud.

She did little to hide her mirth. “So innocent. As far as this country knows, we are not even here. Yet another perk of working for us. Imagine traveling all over the world without being bothered by such archaic things like customs and waiting lines.”

Hiccup turned back to look at her. “You are starting to sounds like those men from secret organisations that want to reshape the world that we so often see in cartoons and movies.”

Camicazi let out another laugh “You’re right that was cliche.” She agreed and then she let her hand fall on his leg, close, too close actually, to his crotch while leaning forward. He did his best to focus on her face as she leaned in to speak, “In a way you could say that Bludvist Industries is that sort of organisation. After all, we’re working towards a very ambitious goal.”

Hiccup picked up Camicazi’s hand and removed it from his leg, while doing his best to not look at her cleavage that she’d presented him. “Is being touchy part of the package as well?” He muttered feeling uneasy with her in the car like this.

She batted his hand away playfully. “No, this is all me.” She leaned in further. “And I could show you much more about me if you want.”

He had to stop himself from visibly gulping as another part of him started to eat away his rationality with less than adequate thoughts. ‘Quickly, think of something awful.’ His mind shouted. ‘Imagine dad in a ballerina outfit!’

Thankfully the image his mind conjured up grossed him out enough to come back to his senses. “Maybe we can schedule a day to do this. How about February 30th?”

Cami leaned away, somewhat displeased, but also amused. “Suit yourself,” she said nonchalantly and then asked. “Tell me dear Hiccup, why do you think that I work with Drago?”

He took a few seconds to reply as his mind had to do a double take at being called dear by this woman. “You want to take over the world. You want power and money.”

She laughed in amusement. “So innocent! That’s what everyone wants. I mean, except Astrid. She was too innocent, just like you. She wanted a peaceful world. Si vis pacem, para bellum. Can you understand that Hiccup?”

“If you want peace, prepare for war. My latin is not that rusty you know.”

She ignored his jab. “Exactly, and she failed to see that. So-”

“So you killed her? Just because she didn't share your opinion?!” he asked indignantly.

“Yes” Camicazi answered without showing any remorse. “Well I can’t lie about that. Poor delusional Astrid was too idealistic. She craved a world without war but she could never achieve it her way. Drago and I did it because she would have been a hindrance to our plans. For a peaceful world to exist, this one must fall.”

“You’re mad!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“I’m being practical.” Camicazi stated. “If the current system doesn’t work get rid of it and start anew.” She then scooted towards him and leaned forward, until her face was only inches away from his. “Can’t you see it,” she said as she held him by the shoulders. “A world with no wars, no fighting because of money, religion, or ideologies. A world where those with dragonic powers rule unopposed, where only we have power. The population can’t fight wars if they don’t have the means.”

“And you,” she said as she caressed his cheek with one of her well manicured hands. “You’d be nobility! You could rule an entire continent. Many would kill each other just to kiss your feet. Imagine that.” Her lips twitched as she said this. “Absolute power”

Ever the gentleman he slowly pushed her off, while seriously trying to keep thinking clean thoughts. “You are insane. Do you honestly think I would wish for that?! You’re advocating the enslavement of humanity!”

“I can see what Astrid saw in you. You sound so much like her.” She readjusted herself so her left leg was over his right one. “I’ll be honest with you Hiccup. You're powerful. Your dragon knocked mine sideways. Astrid couldn't do it when we fought. In fact no one could do it other than Drago. I’d hate to see so much potential being wasted.” She put two fingers on his arm and walked them up to his shoulder while looking him in the eyes she licked her lips and then whispered on his ear. “So much potential. And I don't just mean your dragon.”

Hiccup coughed as his face turned as red as a tomato. He choked out a few incoherent words as Camicazi leaned away smirking. “W-what do you want?”

“Tell me, what did Astrid offer you? A position at her side on her peaceful world? Her hand?” Hiccup looked sideways, which made Camicazi laugh. “Oh hoho, she promised you nothing.”

Hiccup turned and looked daringly straight into Camicazi’s eyes. “She didn't need to promise me anything. I chose to help her out of my own volition.”

“How gentlemanly. They really don't make men like you anymore these days.” She stated.

Camicazi smirked “I could offer you so much more if you’d join us.” She stated. “You know it too.”

Hiccup deep down in his heart knew that he couldn’t accept this offer. He couldn’t trust this woman who had flattened his hometown so easily and without remorse. Deep down he knew that what she wanted was twisted, and evil, and that he would never be able to trust her or Drago the same way he trusts Astrid.

Hiccup decided then and there. He wouldn’t abandon his family and friends, especially Astrid for what this woman was offering. He looked Camicazi straight in the eyes and told her “I can’t accept it, no matter how appealing you make it sound.”

She frowned, clearly not satisfied with his answer, and in that moment he could see a maniacal glint in her eyes. He prayed that she wouldn’t take this farther. However, before Camicazi could pounce on him, the Rolls Royce rolled to a stop.

She looked out through the dark window and cursed under her breath. “Looks like I’ll have to change your mind another time,” she purred. Her driver then opened the door for them and Hiccup stepped out of the car, shivering a bit as the cold London air blew past him.

Hiccup took a glance out of the window and then back to Camicazi. “Are you kidding me? This is the British museum.”

“That it is.” Camicazi said as their driver parked the car and opened the door for her. When they got out she indicated for Hiccup to follow her. Despite the museum bring dark, the guards let them in wordlessly, as if they were already expecting them.

Hiccup looked around as they passed the various displays. Camicazi seemed to know where to go. There was a guard near the elevator they were approaching who opened it for them and scanned a keycard. “The lower basement miss.” The guard said as he indicated to the elevator. They got in and the elevator doors closed automatically before taking them downwards.

“Why so quiet? Camicazi asked as they descended.

“Let’s see, helping you comes to mind.” Hiccup mumbled. “And the fact that there is an entire black market auction of historical artifacts happening under one of the most renowned museums in the world is a bit disconcerting.”

“What better place to hide black market auctions.” Camicazi stated as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Hiccup’s eyebrows shot up upon seeing the people already gathered there.

“Don’t dawdle.” Camicazi stated. “Our seats are reserved but I hate socializing with some of these people.”

“Really now?” Hiccup asked surprised before his shoulder accidentally bumped against someone. “I’m sorry!” He apologized to the muscular man in the blue suit.

“No harm done my good fellow.” The man commented while waving it off. The man caught sight of Camicazi and smirked. “Well well well. Fancy seeing you here Camicazi.”

“Dr. Jekyll” Camicazi stated none too friendly.

“You two know each other?” Hiccup questioned as both were having some sort of stare down.

“Oh excuse me. Where are my manners.” The man said while extending his hand to Hiccup who shook it. “Jekyll, Dr. Henry Jekyll, head of Prodigium.”

“What is Prodigium?” Hiccup now asked.

“A pain in my backside.” He heard Camicazi mutter. She turned to look at Dr. Jekyll. “Well now I’m sure you’d have some trinkets to pick up.” Hiccup heard the dismissive voice from Camicazi and he was sure the doctor noticed it too. He gave Hiccup one more curious look before stating. “I believe I shall. This auction boasts some nice antiquities.”

Once Camicazi and Hiccup were out of earshot she whispered “Don’t ever get close to that man.”

“Why?” Hiccup whispered back.

“Because he smells of pure rage.” She muttered as they took their seats. It was then that Hiccup noticed a familiar head a few seats across from them.

“Heather?” He whispered as he recognized Dagur’s sister. “What in blazes is she doing here?”

**AN: Special thanks to warorpeace for his help with the car scene. (I really suck at seduction scenes). Be sure to check out his stories on FF ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Hiccup was looking suspiciously at Heather and then he looked around to see if Dagur was also nearby. So far he couldn’t stop his crazy co-worker, no ex co-worker. It still begged the question as to how Heather could have been here. Astrid and him had figured out the next location, or at least the general area, from the image that the axe had shown her. They only told the others as he had to explain to Astrid that Big Ben was a giant clock tower. A smile graced Hiccup’s features as he remembered that. It was before he and Toothless were going to take a bath and Astrid was thoroughly confused as to why such a building even existed. He was jarred out of his thoughts when the curtains in front of them opened. A swarmy bald man came out and greeted those present.

“Greetings distinguished guests” The man on the podium said. “Tonight we bring you various rare antiquities from around the globe. I hope all our patrons. Without further ado let the auction start. Our first piece comes all the way from Peru….” Hiccup tuned the rest out as the auction continued. He noticed Camicazi next to him had donned a bored look as if she was waiting for something.

The auction carried on and his eyes widened when a particular item came on the stage. “Now this honoured guests is the Book of Amun-Ra also known as the Book of the Living. It was found during the rediscovery of Hamunaptra and has been in private collection until today. It is said that this book contains the secret incantations of the Old Kingdom.” The auctioneer explained. Hiccup had heard of that book. Along with its counterpart, the Book of the Dead, it contained ancient spells over life and death. What surprised him was that Dr. Jekyll was bidding on this item as the man had yet to show any interest in the auction. Camicazi was also watching the ping pong match between Dr. Jekyll and two other bidders. It was however Dr. Jekyll who ultimately came out victorious and the auction moved onto the next item. 

Hiccup looked on in interest as everyone sat straighter after several more items were auctioned off. “Esteemed guests, this is the final item for the night.” The auctioneer announced as a set of gleaming silver armguards locked in a glass case were wheeled out onto the stage. “We warn you that this item must be handled with extreme care. These armguards were discovered during a routine survey of the London underground. So far no one has been able to touch them and they had to be removed with the help of robotic arms. This mystical item burns anyone it comes into contact with and so far it’s origins are unknown. Our best guess is that it dates from the late Viking era due to the placement of the insignia of Odin on the artifacts.”

“Still as I remember.” Hiccup heard Camicazi mumble. He saw her grip her numbered paddle and the bidding war started when the auctioneer said “Opening bid is 500000”

The flurry that followed was immense. Several people were bidding on the armguards including Heather and Dr. Jekyll. The price was already up to three million and he heard the frustration in Camicazi’s voice. She got fed up and then loudly proclaimed “Twenty million! In cash!” This caused the entire room to quiet and look at Camicazi in astonishment. Hiccup saw Heather glare their way and then her eyes widened when she spotted him. 

“Twenty million is our highest bid. Going once….”

The room was silent as if they were waiting for someone to go higher. “Going twice….” The auctioneer announced. Hiccup wondered if the people were cowed by the ‘do-not-mess-with-me’ vibe that the harpy next to him was radiating.

“Sold to the lovely lady.” The auctioneer announced while banging his gavel. Hiccup really wanted to correct the man on his definition of ‘lovely’. 

After the auction ended Hiccup had to follow Camicazi as she went to pay and collect her prize. He walked past where Heather was talking on the phone to someone. Her eyes narrowed as he passed and her lips pursed as she ended the call. He really wanted to know how she got here so fast. He was just about to stop and ask when his arm was yanked by Camicazi.

“Hiccup don’t associate with that riffraff from The Society.” Camicazi smirked as she says it within earshot of Heather, causing her to bristle. 

“You knew that she would be here.” Hiccup stated while noticing some men dressed in black suits handing Camicazi several suitcases.

“Of course I did. I told you I have my sources.” Camicazi mentioned as she was given the glass case with the armguards after the money had been counted. 

“You just walk around with twenty million?” Hiccup couldn’t help but ask. His family wasn’t poor but this was just over the top. Camicazi just gave him a salacious look which caused him to take a step back. She gingerly leaned on the table and gestured to the glass case. 

“You could have a piece of the pie as well you know.” Camicazi offered again. Hiccup merely shook his head. 

“I already said that I wouldn’t work with you out of my own free will.” He grumbled. “Now why are you gesturing towards that case?”

“I want to see if the rumors are true.” Camicazi told him as she opened the case. She touched one of the armguards causing a little fire to envelop her finger before she removed it and let it heal. “I might just keep you alive longer if you prove your worth.”

Hiccup let out a sigh as he placed his hand against the armguard. Images flashed before his eyes and he guessed it was something like this that Astrid saw when she obtained her axe. He nearly raised his eyebrows as the next location was revealed. Camicazi nodded in approval when Hiccup didn’t spontaneously combust from touching the artifact. She proceeded to close the case, picking it up and taking it with her out of the museum. They walked out and he could see her driver already having the door of the Royce open for her. 

They were down the stairs when someone shouted. “Don’t move or I’ll blow your head off.” Both Camicazi and Hiccup stopped and stared at Dagur and the Grimborn brothers who had guns trained on them.

“Not you again.” Camicazi muttered annoyed as she looked at Dagur as if he was a gnat.

“Yes me again you witch!” Dagur growled as his eyes narrowed. “I’m going to make you pay for humiliating me.”

“Honestly you do that all by yourself.” Camicazi muttered unamused and Hiccup actually had to agree with her on this.

“How dare yo-” Dagur started but he was stopped when Heather called his name as she came down the stairs. 

“Will you stop wasting time brother.” She chided. “Get the item and dispose of these two.”

“But I want to have some fun with them!!” Dagur whined.

“Have you forgotten that I was put in charge after your last blunder.” Heather stated. She then crossed her arms and glared at Camicazi. “This is who you lost to?!”

“What are you four even doing here?” Hiccup asked reluctantly.

“I might as well tell you since you’re going to be dead in a few minutes anyway.” Heather laughed and then gloated. “This was all by pure chance. Imagine us searching for information on her and having a little birdie tell us to head to London. A little digging and here we are. Now if you so kindly would hand over the item.” 

Camicazi looked unfazed. She even yawned before asking “Are you really going to have her talk to me like that?”

Hiccup didn’t know who she was talking to until both Ryker and Viggo trained their guns on Dagur and Heather.

“What in Thor’s name!” Heather screeched as Camicazi laughed. 

“Sorry for the wait Miss.” Ryker stated as his brother disarmed Dagur.

“And here I was thinking you lot were a waste of time planting in their organization.” Camicazi stated before gesturing to Hiccup to enter the Rolls Royce. “Make sure they aren’t found.” She then told the Grimborn brothers as she got into the car with the armguards. Hiccup saw Viggo nod before gesturing to Heather and Dagur to walk. The Royce left the museum and Hiccup looked weirdly at Camicazi.

“You knew.”

“I suspected” Camicazi stated. “Besides Drago and I have been aware of The Society and their ambitions for years now. Why should I care for an organization whose ambitions are clearly too mundane?” She drawled while waving her hand lazily. “I always thought it was a waste of resources to plant spies in their organization but in this instance I guess it worked out.”

The car ride was silent for a while and they were already nearing the Thames. It would be less that half an hour before they were back on Camicazi’s plane. Mentally Hiccup wondered what this woman had planned next. He was also worried about Toothless who he hadn’t been able to contact at all. 

They were driving with hardly any traffic on the road when suddenly a gunshot was heard and the back window of the Royce shattered. Hiccup instinctively ducked. He heard Camicazi next to him let out a dangerous growl as the car swerved to avoid the other shots. He dared to peek out and saw that a double decker bus was gaining on them. From the side he could see Dagur reloading his revolver while Heather was behind the wheel.

“WHahahaha” Dagur laughed hysterically as the bus rammed the Royce from behind. Hiccup shot forward but the seatbelt saved him from hitting his head. Camicazi let out an enraged screech as she unbuckled herself and proceeded to shoot a series of fireballs out the shattered back window.

“GAH! MY HAIR!!” Hiccup heard Dagur shout and he guessed one of the fireballs must have hit him.

“Hi…...Hicc…..” He suddenly heard in his head. His eyes widened as he recognized that is was Toothless calling him. He glanced at Camicazi who was still busy cursing up a storm and lobbing fireballs. 

“Toothless is that you?!” He mentally asked as the Royce was slammed again and a new volley of bullets followed. The car swerved, nearly missing the oncoming traffic.

“Do it again sis!” He heard Dagur shout as the car was hit a lot harder now. The double decker bus gained in speed and was now nearly next to them. Hiccup saw Heather smirk as she yanked the wheel causing the bus to hit the Royce on the side, sending it into the guardrail. Heather kept the pressure on the Royce and soon the guard railing broke sending them into the river Thames. The car was submerged with a loud splash and just before Hiccup hit the water he could have sworn he heard someone call his name.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hellooo everybody! Okay so I have an exam tomorrow and wouldn't have been able to update so I'm bringing you guys the new chapter today. I hope you all enjoy it. ;)
> 
> A few more updates for you guys:
> 
> 1) HTTYD-Star Wars Arc 3 will be published after the Star Wars rebels TV serie has finished but before the new movie. You guys can also expect a spin off. :3
> 
> 2) Halloween is around the corner and I have a treat for all of my readers. I will upload a full story that morning so be prepared.
> 
> 3) A few new AU's are in the works and they will bring a lot of surprises. Also how would you guys feel if I wrote another Runaway fic? Some of the AU's you can expect in no particular order are: From rags to riches AU, Space Opera AU and fantasy AU.

**Chapter 20**

The water was rushing in through the broken back window. Camicazi’s driver had already exited the vehicle and was currently swimming to safety. Camicazi shook her head slightly to get her bearings and gasped for breath as she quickly undid her seatbelt before grabbing the glass case containing the armbands. Hiccup was holding his breath as well and tugging at his seatbelt as the car kept sinking deeper. However the seatbelt would not budge. He looked at Camicazi for help, thinking what she said about still keeping him alive, but the woman was already swimming out of the wrecked car with her prize. Hiccup tried tugging again and mentally calling out for Toothless but slowly his vision became blurry, he started to lose oxygen and was losing consciousness fast as water rushed into his lungs. Hiccup’s last thought as he was stuck in the sinking coffin was that he never got to see Astrid smile again before unconsciousness claimed him.

Hiccup was drifting in a black void. He could have sworn that he heard someone calling out his name but he couldn’t make out who it was. The voices steadily became clearer as he suddenly heard someone say hastily “Move aside! He needs CPR!!”

Hiccup coughed up water as his eyes snapped open only to come face to face with Snotlout bending over him, his lips puckered.

“AAAAAH!” Hiccup screamed causing Snotlout to back away and also scream at the top of his lungs. He was still screaming when Astrid, still sopping wet, dragged him into a hug.

Hiccup quieted down and hugged Astrid back. “I missed you” He heard Astrid mumble in the crook of his neck before they separated. She proceeded to give him a punch on the arm. “ _That is for making me worried!_ ” She shouted and then grabbed Hiccup and proceeded to passionately pepper him with kisses. “ _And that is for being alright_!”

Hiccup rubbed the place she had punched him, his face blushing red from the kisses, and he then peered at the others who were trying not to laugh.

“My baby! Thank goodness you’re alright!” He heard shouted and then saw his mother pushing the twins out of the way before pulling him into a hug and checking him over. His father and Gobber were coming forward as well.

“Thanks guys” Hiccup told them as he looked around. They had all landed on the riverbank of the Thames. He couldn’t see Camicazi or Heather and Dagur in the double decker bus. “What happened?”

“Well, let’s see. Camicazi attacked the village, kidnapped you, Astrid went ballistic and used Stormfly to track you down causing us to try and keep up with her, she dove down into the river to cut you free, while Camicazi flew away with a red double decker bus chasing her, Snotlout almost had to perform CPR on you, and now here we are.” Tuffnut summed up while he was stroking a brown chicken. Hiccup blinked at the odd sight as he tried to process it all.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes at her brother while saying “You could have said that with more finesse you know!”

“Shut it troll breath!” Tuffnut muttered.

“No you shut up yak head!” Ruffnut retorted.

Hiccup turned to Astrid “ _Thank you for saving me._ ”

Astrid gave Hiccup a soft smile. “ _Any time Hiccup. Any time._ ”

The twins were still bickering and about to headbutt each other. “I still wonder if those two are marginally sane.” Hiccup heard mentally and then exclaimed “TOOTHLESS BUD! Oh Thor it’s good to hear you.”

Toothless popped out Hiccup’s tattoo at full height before giving his host a series of licks. “Toothless! You know that doesn’t wash out!” Hiccup gasped as he was assaulted with dragon slobber.

“I got free the moment that woman took to the sky. It took me awhile to get my bearings back.” Toothless told them as he nuzzled Hiccup. In the distance the sounds of sirens could be heard coming closer.

“Might I remind everyone that we are still wanted fugitives in Berk and probably the world now!” Fishlegs quickly said as he saw the red and blue lights in the distance.

“Then we better go now. We have to catch up with Camicazi as well.” Hiccup told the group.

“Wait…. Wait….. Wait a minute!” Snotlout shouted as he held his hands up to stop them. “You want to go in the direction of the crazy lady that kidnapped you! Have you lost your mind?!!”

“She’s about to get away with one and a half of Astrid’s items.” Hiccup told them all in a serious tone. Snotlout stopped mid rant and looked at Hiccup curiously.

“How does someone have one and a half of something.” Hiccup heard Snotlout mumble as he got onto Toothless while explaining the situation to Astrid.

“ _I will not let her best me again._ ” Astrid promised while raising her axe. Stormfly let out a happy squawk. The twins had stopped fighting and mounted their dragons upon seeing Astrid and Hiccup so serious.

“Hiccup do we get to blast stuff?” Ruffnut asked eagerly as Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins made room for Gobber, Stoick and Valka.

“You guys can go crazy when I give the signal.” Hiccup told them causing the twins to cheer and high-five each other.

“Laddie do you think that’s wise?” Gobber asked as they took to the air just as the police cars nearly reached them. “Remember the jeep in the tree!”

“This time Gobber yes. Yes it is.” Hiccup told his godfather seriously as the cool air hit his face.

“Oh boy” Gobber responded.

“Do you even know where she is son?” Stoick asked as he held onto Fishlegs for dear life.

“I have a good idea.” Hiccup stated as he guided them above London. They were heading straight in the direction of the airport.

Hiccup couldn’t take it anymore. “Okay I have to know! Why is Tuffnut cuddling a chicken and why is Snotlout wearing a flowery skirt?!”

“Can I eat the chicken?” Toothless asked as he eyed the bird.

“Chicken is such a darling! You will not touch a feather on her head!” Tuffnut exclaimed aghast causing Toothless to chortle.

“You named a chicken Chicken?” Hiccup asked confused.

“Hiccup, don’t ask. Please don’t ask.” Fishlegs mumbled as they flew over various buildings. “This is one weird story that you don’t want to know.”

“Okay” Hiccup said as he gave the chicken another curious glance. He then looked towards Snotlout who was trying not to have the skirt rise up. “What exactly did I miss here?”

Ruffnut couldn’t take it. She started laughing while clutching her stomach. “It…… HAHAHA….. was HAHAHA…… glorious!”

“RUFFNUT!!” Snotlout shouted indignantly.

“ _After Snotlout came from his bath before you were abducted he decided that he wanted to cook his food quickly so he started roasting chicken thighs on Hookfang._ ” Astrid explained.

“ _Oh Thor_ ” Hiccup mumbled. “ _I’m guessing Hookfang didn’t like that._ ”  
“ _You bet I didn’t. The least he could do was share._ ” Hookfang grumbled. “ _So I taught him a lesson by setting his pants on fire_.”

“ _And the skirt?_ ” Hiccup asked curiously.

“ _Sigurn gave him something to wear when Camicazi attacked_.” Astrid explained.

“Oh” Hiccup now understood.

“How do women work these things?!” He could hear Snotlout grumble as a particularly strong wind blew the skirt up.

The lights from the airport were already visible. Hiccup looked down and pointed to a double decker bus that was swerving wildly and had just broken through the chain link fence to get onto the airfield.

“Ruff Tuff, cut off that bus!” Hiccup ordered as the twins saluted before diving low.

“OH MY STARS!!” Valka shouted as she held onto Ruffnut for dear life. “HICCUP ARE YOU CRAZY!”

Hiccup blinked for a moment. “I probably shouldn’t have let mom get on the dragon with the twins huh?” He asked his father who was watching the scene through his fingers. The twins urged Barf and Belch forward enveloping the bus in green smoke before setting it alight and toppling it.

The others flew over the knocked over bus and the twins rejoined the group. Hiccup saw that his mother’s hair was windswept and slightly charred. They could hear curses coming from the smoking bus that would make a sailor blush. Astrid flew next to Hiccup as they were flying low over the tarmac. “ _Where is Camicazi? I have an idea but I will need to get close to her Hiccup._ ”

Hiccup looked Astrid in the eyes as she nodded to him. He understood what she would be attempting. He rather she didn’t risk it. “ _Are you sure?_ ” Astrid nodded. “ _I’m sure. I have good friends guarding my back this time._ ”

Hiccup let out a breath as he scanned the area. He noticed Camicazi’s jet racing down the tarmac a bit further as it was going to take off.  
“Toothless let’s go say hi!” Hiccup told the Night Fury who let out a chortle before speeding up. They were catching up to the plane as Astrid motioned for the others to hang back. Once close enough Toothless let out two plasma blasts hitting the plane’s landing gear, sending it crashing onto the tarmac. The jet skidded quite a bit further as Hiccup and Toothless circled it. When the plane finally came to a stop, as it had crashed sideways into a parked 747, the door opened. There within the doorframe stood a very pissed off Camicazi clutching the glass case with the armguards.

“YOU!” She shouted upon seeing Hiccup. So far she hadn’t noticed the others as she projected all of her fury onto Hiccup and Toothless.

“Why hello Camicazi.” Hiccup chuckled. “Lovely night for a stroll.”

“Why you!” Camicazi growled as she jumped down onto the tarmac. “When I get through with yo-” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as the glass case was yanked out of her hand by Snotlout.

“Wooohooooo” Snotlout shouted as Camicazi shot him a glare that promised pain and destruction. “Snotlout Oi! Oi! Oi!” Snotlout cheered and then quickly put his arm back over the skirt as he was doing a remarkable Marilyn Monroe impersonation.

“When did he get here!” Camicazi shouted and then she caught sight of Astrid and the others. “When did they get here!”

Snotlout handed the case to Astrid who proceeded to take out the armguards and put them on. The glistened in the lamp light as Camicazi shouted “NOOOOOO”

“This is not how it was supposed to go!” Camicazi growled dangerously low as her eyes turned to slits. Her fingernails turned clawlike and black as grey scales started appearing on her face.

“I will end you all!” She hissed out. “I will….” Camicazi was again cut off as this time an airplane wing hit her and sent her flying. The gang looked towards the source and saw the remains of a small plane and the twins dusting off their hands.

Ruffnut was the first to look up seeing their questioning gazes. “What?! She was getting long winded.” The blond explained.

A furious roar enveloped the area as Camicazi used her dragonic strength to shove the airplane wing aside, her injuries were already healing.

“We should have just thrown the entire plane sis.” Tuffnut grumbled as they prepared to charge her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

Them charging Camicazi had been a bad idea as they got thrown back. Snotlout ended up crashing into the side of a hangar, denting it, the twins and Valka managed to get airborne and Fishlegs and Stoick ended up under Meatlug.

Astrid and Hiccup were the only ones left standing as they hurled plasma blasts and Nadder spikes at the woman.

“ _We need to get close._ ” The blond growled while gripping her axe with white knuckles. The group dodged once again as Camicazi let loose a stream of fire.

“Hiccup I don’t want to turn crispy!!” Fishlegs shouted as he flew up high with Stoick sitting behind him. Astrid flew over to Hiccup as Stormfly let loose some rather colorful dragon curses.

“ _Astrid would the Amulet of Life speed up a person’s healing ability?_ ” Hiccup asked as he just thought of something.

“ _It would_.” Astrid confirmed as they saw Camicazi advance onto Snotlout.

“ _Then get ready._ ” Hiccup told her. “We are about to make her really angry.” Hiccup urged Toothless into a dive and they flew straight towards Camicazi.

“What is my baby doing?!” Valka shouted as she watched the Night Fury barrel roll right in front of their opponent.

“GAAHH!” Camicazi shouted as she glared at Hiccup as they swept by. It was then that she saw Hiccup holding a familiar item. Looking down Camicazi seeted as she noticed that her amulet was gone.

“Think that did it bud?” Hiccup asked Toothless who looked down to see Camicazi sprout leathery gray wings and take to the sky.

“Yup, she’s angry now.” Toothless confirmed as Camicazi started chasing them.

“I will burn you to ashes!!” They could hear her yelling as they avoided the fireballs which landed on the tarmac and parked planes. A siren was blaring as the airport was being evacuated. Hiccup and the others saw fire trucks and police heading their way but Camicazi’s attacks were taking them out easily. He really hoped those people were alright but things turned to worse when Camicazi’s attack managed to clip Toothless. The duo spiraled down and hit the tarmac with a heavy thud.

“Got you now!” Camicazi smirked as she saw Hiccup when Toothless unfurled his wings. She landed right in front of the two, placing a heel onto Toothless’ neck while picking up a bruised Hiccup like a ragdoll.

“This will be the last time you piss me off.” Camicazi muttered as she stared gleefully at Hiccup who was struggling.

“You know, if you paid as much attention to your surroundings as you did spouting off useless drivel then you might learn something.” Hiccup managed to gasp out.

“Oh please.” Camicazi scoffed. “Like you and your dragon could do anything to me.”

“No….not me.” Hiccup managed to get out with a smile just before a pair of hands grabbed Camicazi around the neck from behind.

“ _Astrid_ ” Camicazi said as she recognized the hands which had grabbed her.

“ _Get your slimy hands off my Hiccup!_ ” Astrid shouted as she activated the Dragon ring. Both the Red Death and Camicazi were screaming in anguish as Astrid reversed the gift that she had given her once best friend all those centuries ago.

“No!!........ STOP!” Both Camicazi and her dragon screamed at the same time as the bond they had was being broken. Camicazi let go of Hiccup as she started clawing at Astrid’s hands, but Astrid stood strong with the renewed ability of her armguards. Power and magic was pouring from the two, lighting up the entire area, as the Red Death was being ripped out of her host.

Astrid’s pupils slitted as she finally managed to sever the bond. With a final terrifying roar the Red Death vanished like mist. She then let go of Camicazi, who slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Astrid staggered, worn out by the high strain the Dragon ring had put on her. She pitched forward and would have hit the ground if Hiccup hadn’t caught her.

“Is she going to be alright?” Ruffnut asked as the others, still shocked by the display from earlier, came closer to check on them. Worry was written all over their faces as they saw Astrid pass out.

“She’s going to be alright.” Hiccup told them as he gently held her. “Stripping the Red Death from its host took all of her power but she shoul-” Hiccup was cut off as an anguished scream came from Camicazi. They all turned to see the woman stand up shakingly, her hair disheveled and a manic glint in her eyes.

“How……. How dare you fools!” She coughed as her throat was still sore from screaming. She reached into her suit and pulled out a small revolver. Smirking she aimed it, with still shaking hands, at Astrid. Hiccup who had the unconscious Astrid in his arms turned sideways trying to shield her if the harpy thought to fire.

“Bring….Bring…. Her back!!” Camicazi wheezed out as she glared at the group. “BRING MY DRAGON BACK YOU FILTH!” She now screamed. “How dare you bottom feeders lay a hand on me!”

“Oh gods. She’s lost it.” Hiccup heard Gobber muttered as Camicazi let out a shrill laugh. Camicazi then trained her gun on Hiccup.

“And you! You pathetic piece of….” Camicazi was cut off as she suddenly coughed up blood. She looked down and saw a Nadder spike sticking out of her abdomen. Stormfly was behind her and growled threateningly.

“I have had it with you!” Stormfly screeched as she sent another spike at Camicazi. The woman fell forward as she bled out. Fishlegs hesitantly went to check for a pulse, he found none.

“Kind of anticlimactic don’t you think?” Hookfang could be heard muttering.

“She had it coming!” Stromfly assured.

“I’d say it’s ironic.” Toothless huffed.

“Uhm…. Hiccup?”

“Yes Fishlegs?”

“I believe we are being surrounded.”

Hiccup and the others looked sideways and saw several, armed to the teeth, police officers and probably some military divisions as well.

“Well screw me britches.” Gobber muttered already raising his hands in surrender.

“Gobber no one wants to know about your underwear!” Stoick grumbled.

“Freeze!” A commanding voice ordered. “Put your hands up and step away from the giant reptiles!”

“Wait…. If we have to freeze how do we put our hands up?” Tuffnut asked. There were some exasperated groans from the officers as several red lasers targeted them. Tuffnut and the others, with the exception of Hiccup, put their hands up.

“Put your hands up!” The officer in charge ordered again as several guns now trained on Hiccup.

“Right! And I’ll just let the lady in my arms hit her head on the ground huh?!!” He said sarcastically.

“Son this is no time for sass.” Valka warned.

“Well they aren’t being very gentlemanly are they?” Hiccup argued. There came more exasperated sounds from the officers as they still didn’t approach further due to the dragons who were growling.

“Fine!” Came over the megaphone one of the men had. “Put the lady on the ground and then get your hands up!”

During the entire exchange no one had noticed that Hiccup was mentally speaking to Toothless who then had growled something to Barf and Belch. They let their green gas escape covering them and their riders. Within seconds the dragons had their riders and were flying straight up into the sky, igniting the gas as they went, and sending the officers flying backwards from the shockwave.

“AAAHHHH” Snotlout yelled as Hookfang had him in his maw. Gobber wasn’t faring any better in Hookfang’s claws. Stoick was on Stormfly’s back while Valka was in her claws. Astrid’s dragon had also taken her axe in her maw. Hiccup and Astrid were on Toothless and Fishlegs and the twins were on their own dragons respectively.

“This is the worst!” Snotlout exclaimed when they were high above the clouds.

“Actually we could have been shot and killed.” Ruffnut summed up. “You covered in dragon saliva isn’t the worst.”

“Do you know what dragon slobber does to my complexion?!!” Snotlout exclaimed while looking aghast.

“Look, I know you guys are all high strung right now. Let’s find a remote place to land and rest for a while and then we’ll be on our way.” Hiccup suggested as they flew high over London.

“Hiccup do you know where we’re supposed to go next?” Fishlegs asked as cold winds blew against them.

“Yes” Hiccup told them.

“Well don’t keep us in suspense.” Tuffnut commented as Chicken clucked in affirmation.

“We are heading to China next.” Hiccup told them as he held Astrid close.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Astrid scrunched up her face and groaned. She didn’t want to open her eyes yet. Her body felt quite heavy. She did open an eyelid when she felt something cool touch her forehead.

“ _Who are you?_ ” Astrid asked as she was looking up at the wrinkled face of an old man. He had pressed a cool cloth to her head. The old man however couldn’t answer her as he was saying something in a language that she didn’t understand before rushing out of the small wooden house. Astrid sat up and stretched her tired muscles.

“ _Finally awake I see._ ” She heard in her head. Astrid looked down when she felt something shift and saw Stormfly, in her small form, seated on the bed.

“ _Stormfly what are you doing outside?!_ ” Astrid panicked as she quickly looked around. That old man must have seen her dragon already.

“ _Relax_ ” Stormfly told her. “ _This place is happy to have dragons visiting._ ”

“ _What?_ ” Astrid was confused. She knew that Gothi and Sigurn’s village were the descendants of the people she had saved but she had no idea where she was right now. The door to the house opened again and Astrid saw Hiccup, who was covered in mud, and the old man step through. “Xièxiè” Hiccup told the man who merely laughed and patted him on the back.

“ _Astrid I’m so glad you’re awake._ ” Hiccup told her as he sat at her bedside. “ _This is Shu Li. He was kind enough to offer us a place to stay_.” He introduced the old man who was leaning on his wooden cane.

“ _Hiccup!_ ” Astrid said before enveloping him in a hug. She let go and then thanked Shu Li who nodded and laughed. She then asked “ _What happened with Camicazi? Where are we now? How did we get here? Why are you covered in mud?_ ”

 _“Okay…… eh…_ ” Hiccup debated internally which question he should answer first. “ _First off, we’re in China. We landed in this village four days ago_.”

“ _I’ve been asleep for four whole days?!_ ” Astrid asked shocked while Hiccup nodded. “ _Everyone was worried. Since you’ve never used that ability before we didn’t know when you’d wake up._ ”

Astrid nodded in understanding. “ _And what happened to Camicazi?_ ”

“ _Dead_ ” Hiccup stated. “ _She went crazy after you removed her dragon. Stormfly literally stabbed her in the back with one of her spikes. If she hadn’t done that the harpy would have shot us_.”

“ _I consider it poetic justice_.” Stormfly stated as she hopped off the bed. “ _I’ll leave you two alone now._ ” The little dragon giggled. “ _I have a handsome black dragon to hunt down._ ”

“I think Toothless is still having a staring contest with that ox.” Hiccup told the little Nadder who nodded before flying out of a window. The old man who had been busy in the little kitchen proceeded to hand Hiccup and Astrid a cup of tea each before going about his business.

Astrid thanked the man before taking a sip of the tea. She sighed happily as her throat was parched. “ _So why are you covered in mud?_ ”

“ _The villagers were kind enough to take us in. We’ve been working in the rice fields with them to repay them for their hospitality._ ” Hiccup explained. “ _However it seems that it’s a little more complicated than that._ ”

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

“ _Well we landed not so far away from the village and were about to set up a camp when we came across their guards. At first they thought that we had something to do with the disappearances but they backed down when they noticed the dragons_.” Hiccup explained. “ _Fishlegs is the expert on China’s history and he explained that dragons are seen as a good luck omen and a symbol of the emperor. We were then taken to the village and there we met with the elders who proceeded to inform us of recent events._ ”

“ _You mentioned disappearances_.” Astrid inquired.

Hiccup nodded. “ _Right, there are several farming villages near these mountains and over the course of a year a lot of the young men have gone missing_.”

“ _Couldn’t they have just gone to the city?_ ” Astrid asked but Hiccup shook his head.

“ _According to the elders, some did want to leave the villages and head to the city but others were staying to help with the harvests. There have been too many reported missing so they have started holding guard shifts at night to try and find out why. They think that with the dragons visiting them that they may have good luck_.”

“ _And your police have done nothing?_ ” Astrid asked.

“ _It seems that the police don’t come out to these rural villages often._ ” Hiccup told her sadly. “ _The best that the villagers can do right now is to search the surrounding areas. I don’t know about you but these disappearances do seem fishy._ ” At that moment Astrid’s stomach decided to growl loudly while she nodded. Astrid’s cheeks turned a bit pink.

“ _It should be dinner time soon._ ” Hiccup told her as he helped Astrid up. The were walking out of the wooden hut just in time to see Stormfly use her beak to grab Toothless by the tail and drag him off somewhere. The sun was already on the horizon as villagers roamed along the fields. Hiccup took Astrid to an outdoor area where she saw the twins and Snotlout chopping vegetables while Fishlegs was making a soup.

“I can’t take this anymore!!” Snotlout cried.

“Oh just shut it ya big baby!” Gobber shouted as he placed some seats. “This ain’t the first time someone cried while chopping onions!” He then noticed Hiccup and Astrid who were watching amused.

“Astrid yer awake!” Gobber exclaimed before rushing her and giving her a hug. This also alerted the others. “How is my favorite mummy doing?”

Hiccup had to fight back some laughter at his overenthusiastic godfather’s attention. He had taken Hiccup aside after they had landed in the village and told him in no uncertain terms that if he didn’t marry the lass then Hiccup would be washing his undies for the foreseeable future.

He translated for Astrid what Gobber had just said and Astrid giggled “ _But I’m the only mummy you know._ ”

“Hiccup glad you’re here. Could you and Astrid cook some of the rice the villagers gave us? I’m making fish stew.” Fishlegs asked.

“Sure Fish.” Hiccup said as he looked into the steel pot. “Eh……. Fish…. Doesn’t fish stew usually have fish in it? Did they sprout legs and run away?”

“Hardy har har Hiccup” Fishlegs rolled his eyes at his friend’s joke. “Your parents went fishing a while ago. They should have been back by now.”

“And we are.” They heard and looked to see Valka and Stoick approaching. Valka was holding up several fat fishes while a sopping wet Stoick followed behind her.

“Mom what happened with dad?” Hiccup asked as he watched his father wring out his beard only to find a small fish inside it.

“See Stoick. You did catch one.” Valka chuckled as she handed over the fish to Snotlout who was happy about doing something else besides chopping onions. “Oh he thought that he could catch more fish using some weird method.” Valka told her son. “Your father isn’t an outdoors person.”

“I see” Hiccup mumbled. He did know that while loving archeology, his dad often grumbled about sleeping in a tent.

Cooking dinner went without incident afterwards and everyone was eagerly sniffing the air once Fishlegs uncovered the pot.

“So what item are we going to find next and where do we go?” Snotlout asked as he took a bite of his dinner.

“Oh that reminds me!” Hiccup said as he reached into his back pocket upon hearing Snotlout’s question. He took out half of Astrid’s item that Toothless and him had swiped from Camicazi and handed it to her. Astrid took the amulet and inspected it. She frowned when she saw the clean cut that had divided it. “I don’t think I can fix this.” she mumbled to herself before placing it around her neck.

“To answer your question Snotlout I believe it is the feather cloak we have left to find and I have no idea where it is.” Hiccup mumbled.

“Hiccup we just flew all the way to China!! How can you not know?!” Snotlout argued. “I only sense something faintly. It’s not enough to pinpoint a location.” Astrid added which Hiccup translated for her.

“The armguards only showed me the Great Wall of China when I touched them.” Hiccup explained before turning to Fishlegs “Fish is it possible that Astrid’s item could have something to do with the wall?”

“I don’t think so Hiccup.” Fishlegs stated. “The Great wall was made in the Qin dynasty. Emperor Qin Shi Huang linked several pre-existing walls together. This was well before the time of the Vikings.”

“Excuse me” A very old man approached. Hiccup told Astrid that this was one of the elders of the village who could speak English, Kuo Jian. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you were talking about the Emperor of Qin as I was passing by.”

“What has you so fascinated by the Qin Emperor?” Valka asked.

“Oh, it’s just that his name came up from dragon riders such as yourselfs.” Kuo mentioned as he took a seat. “They called him the Dragon Emperor and it is said that his mystics taught him mastery over the five elements fire, water, earth, wood and metal. He had China under his thumb but he could not escape time. He could not stop growing older and with years going by he sent out his men to seek the secret of eternal life. The irony is that it was this search that ended his life. The story goes that the Emperor ingested mercury to prolong his life. Instead he died.” Kuo stroked his beard thoughtfully. “But we are getting off topic as to why I was intrigued.” The old man let out a cough before continuing. “I was ten when my parents and I came to this village. It was just after the war in 1946 that my parents and I moved to this village. I could have sworn that I saw a three headed dragon fly over one morning although no one believed me.”

“A three headed dragon?” Hiccup asked intrigued. He had been translating for Astrid and she also looked at the old man in interest. “But still what does that have to do with Emperor Qin?”

“He wasn’t called the Dragon Emperor for nothing. Myth says that he could change into one. I sometimes wonder if he really did cheat death.” Kuo told them before he stood up. “Just thought you all would like such a story.” He said before bidding them goodnight.

“Well…….. That was interesting.” Stoick mumbled after the old man was gone.

“Interesting? That sounded awesome!” The twins exclaimed. “Imagine being able to turn into a dragon!”

“Do you guys actually find that believable?” Valka now asked.

“Says the woman who helped revive a Viking mummy!” Gobber sassed causing Valka to blush slightly.

“So………..” Snotlout commented. “Do we know anything at all about where this cloak is?”

“Not really” Fishlegs told him. “But the dynasty that was in power during Viking times was the Tang dynasty. China, even at that time, was a very big place. We may just have to rely on Astrid being able to sense it.”

“Great” Snotlout muttered. “What do you suggest we do. Hop on the dragons and fly over every inch of China?”

Fishlegs shrugged as they tried to think of other ideas. Meanwhile further outside the village three familiar figures stood on a hill. Well one stood, the other two were trying to catch up.

“Will you two hurry up?” Heather growled at her brother and Eret who were out of breath.

“Jeez, take it easy sis.” Dagur grumbled as he hefted his backpack.

“Why are you such a slave driver Heather?” Eret asked as he finally reached the top.

“Weren’t you two boasting about your great stamina when we started hiking?” Heather asked as she crossed her arms. She was barely visible in the night with her dark camouflage clothing. “We are close to the coordinates that our associate provided. I will not let them slip out of my fingers again.”

Unbeknownst to the trio, two other familiar faces were crouched much further away. “Viggo there are ants in my pants.” Ryker muttered as they were hiding in the grass. Viggo was using the nightvision goggles to follow the Society members.

“Suck it up brother. If we don’t finish this then we can kiss our lives goodbye. You heard Drago when we reported in about what had happened to Camicazi. He was very specific that we capture the Valkyrie and her boyfriend alive.”

“Right” Ryker muttered as he scratched himself. “Brother……. I think the ants are now in my boxers.”

“I did not need to know that.” Viggo mumbled lowly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

“ _Hiccup is there a place to bathe?_ ” Astrid asked after dinner. “I could really use one.” She mumbled realizing she hadn’t had one in four days.

“ _There is a small creek nearby._ ” Hiccup told her as they got up. “I’ll show you.” They passed several village guards on their way to the river.

“ _Hiccup why are the guards only stationed at night?_ ” She asked as she had noticed no guards when they had walked through the village before dinner. Surely they would be vigilant around the clock with these disappearances.

“ _It seems that the young men only disappear during the night. No one knows why but none have gone missing when the sun is up._ ” Hiccup explained. “ _Several of the older villagers did see one of the boys walk into the woods before. They tried calling out to him but he didn’t answer. There are rumors going around that it might be evil spirits so to them the dragons being here is considered a good omen_.”

They soon arrived at the creek. The water was shallow and Hiccup told Astrid that he would stand guard, with his back turned of course, while she took a bath. She undressed and sighed happily as she slipped into the cool water. Astrid looked back towards Hiccup who was leaning against a tree. Above them was a cloudless sky. She observed the thousands of stars and wondered what life would have been like if she had met Hiccup during Viking times.

The water soothed her skin and she was almost done bathing when the bushes near her rustled. Astrid screamed when someone suddenly dashed out of the bushes and slipped on the wet rocks, landing face first into the water. Hiccup turned around at the scream and quickly grabbed Astrid’s clothes as she tried to cover herself while checking on the knocked out person. “ _Astrid_ ” Hiccup said getting her attention. He held out her clothes before checking on the young man whom Astrid had turned over so that he wouldn’t drown. His head was bleeding and it looked like a nasty bump was forming. The young man was littered with cuts and dirt, most likely from the forest. Once Astrid had dressed herself she helped Hiccup carry the man towards the village. Her armguards gave her added strength which made the journey easier.

The young man woke up before they reached the village however and he panicked when he saw Hiccup and Astrid. They put him down and he scooted against the nearest boulder while begging for them not to hurt him. Hiccup wasn’t that fluent in chinese but he could understand some of the sentences the young man was saying.

“We’re not going to hurt you.” Hiccup said as they tried to calm the man down. It took a while but once the young man was calm they guided him back to the village. Hiccup and Astrid learned that the young man’s name was Jun and he was quite nervous. Always looking around him as if something bad might pop up out of nowhere. When they got closer to the village they could hear some sort of commotion going on.

There in the village square they found a strange sight. “ _What are they doing here?_ ” Astrid asked while Hiccup wondered how they even tracked them down. There on the ground lay a squirming Dagur who was being sat on by Fishlegs while Stoick held onto Heather as she was shouting insults while trying to get out of his grip. The most surprising of all was Eret who was being pinned and used as a nest by a snarling Stormfly. Not so far away Hiccup spotted a smug looking Toothless who had changed into his normal size.

“Okay what is going on here?” Hiccup asked as he looked at the situation.

“Sjr lovked ne in tge nopes.” Snotlout said as he held one hand in front of his face while another pointed accusingly at Heather.

“What?” Hiccup questioned.

“She kicked me in the nose!” Snotlout repeated as he took his hand from his face to reveal a bloody nose.

“I think Hiccup means from the beginning Snotlout.” Tuffnut said as he stroked his chicken.

“Stop being sensible Tuff!” Snotlout commented. “That just scares the crap out of me.”

“Me too” Ruffnut agreed as she eyed her brother suspiciously.

Valka began helping Snotlout with his nose when Hiccup looked at Fishlegs and his father for an explanation. “We came in later. You might want to ask the dragons.”

“Toothless?” Hiccup asked as he turned his gaze to the still smug dragon. The commotion had already gathered some of the villagers who were watching the scene in curiosity.

Toothless let out a huff as he trotted over to Hiccup and gave him a lick before explaining. “Well these three were hiding out in the rice patty fields.” Toothless explained.

“We ran into them as we were frolicking along the road.” Stormfly added.

“We weren’t frolicking!!” Toothless immediately defended. Stormfly was giving Toothless a heated gaze as she proceeded to squish Eret further.

“Someone get this dragon off of me!” They heard Eret gasp out but they ignored him for now.

“No need to be shy my handsome hunk!” Stormfly exclaimed causing all the riders to snigger. Hiccup would have bet that if Toothless didn’t have black scales they would have been able to see him blush.

“I was trying to get away from a crazy she-dragon!” Toothless exclaimed. “That’s when we found these three trying to sneak into the village.

“Oh honey bun. Why don’t you just admit it?” Stormfly tisked. “We accidentally found them when you tripped and fell into one of the fields.”

Toothless let out a whine and covered his head with his paws and tail.

“Lad who is that with ya?” Gobber suddenly asked. Due to all the commotion they had forgotten about Jun. Hiccup looked in the direction that Gobber was pointing and saw that Jun had backed up against one of the huts when Toothless had approached. The guy was watching the entire scene, and especially Toothless, with trepidation.

Hiccup called Fishlegs over since his chinese was much better. The twins took over sitting on Dagur who was grumbling while they tried to calm the man down.

“Honey is he one of the missing boys?” Valka asked her son after they had managed to reassure him that he wouldn’t be eaten by the dragons. They were still trying to get more information out of him.

“We don’t know mom.” Hiccup told her. “What we do know is that he’s not from this village. No one here has seen him before.” Hiccup also looked to the village elders who were discussing between themselves what this could mean. Several mothers were also asking if this meant that their sons were alive.

Jun began mumbling something again and again and Fishlegs translated it for the group. The chubby man however was perplexed by the sentence itself “He’s saying don’t let her catch me.”

“Who?” Several people asked simultaneously. Fishlegs didn’t know but he bent down and asked Jun “What happened to you?”

The young man looked at the group with wide eyes. “She’ll come for you all.” He whispered. “She’ll come for you like she came for me and my brother.” Fishlegs translated the chinese for those who couldn’t understand it. Even Dagur, heather and Eret had stopped struggling and were paying attention.

A chill ran down Snotlout’s spine at that sentence but Jun went on. “We saw her standing at the forest edge, she was beautiful. We shouldn’t have followed but some thing compelled us to.” He stated fearfully. “Her will was absolute. Once we got close enough to her my brother and I blacked out. When we woke up we were in a room full of men.”

“You don’t think…….” Ruffnut trailed off.

“The kidnapped men from the villages.” Hiccup mumbled as the others came to the same conclusion.

“Jun do you know where you were taken?” Hiccup now asked.

“I don’t know but I do remember the from where I escaped.” The young man told him. “But you must not go. She’ll catch you!”

“Okay I have to ask now.” Dagur grumbled. “Who is this she?”

Jun was breathing deeply. His eyes looked haunted and then he whispered “The living dead.”

 

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter guys. I've got the flu so I don't feel up to much writing. :/**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Helloooo all.... I'm back to my normal fit and crazy self. :) So here is a new chapter for all of you. As you may have noticed I have included in previous (and upcoming) chapters some Easter eggs from all the Mummy movies. Let's see if you can spot them all at the end of this story.

**Chapter 24**

The group stood in shock when the young man uttered ‘The living dead’. It was Snotlout who broke the silence with a shout of “Are you kidding me?!”

“Snotlout calm down.” Valka said. “I’m sure there is a logical explanation for all of this.”

“I think the lad was pretty blunt with the living dead statement.” Gobber mumbled, which did nothing to slow Snotlout’s pacing.

“First mummies, now zombies.” Snotlout exclaimed. “What’s next flying pigs?”

“Well, we already have flying reptiles.” Fishlegs mentioned.

“Not helping Fishlegs.” Stoick told him. Fishlegs let out a sheepish laugh.

“Why is the fool talking about zombies.” Dagur huffed from his position on the ground. “Anyone knows that a beautiful woman and living death equals a vampire!”

Snotlout stopped mid pace and stared at Dagur like he had grown a second head before continuing pacing. “Vampires….. Just great.”

“Look we don’t know what exactly it is that is abducting the men….” Hiccup started to say while trying to calm down Snotlout “but we can’t just leave them.”

“Son you can’t seriously be thinking of going after whatever this is right?” Stoick asked.

“Dad there are people missing and we might have just found a big clue as to where they have been taken.” Hiccup reasoned. “Who knows what could happen to them over time.”

“So are we are going vampire hunting?” Ruffnut asked in excitement.

“No you doofus we are going zombie hunting.” Tuffnut countered.

“Vampire”

“Zombie”

“Vampire!!” The twins continued to bicker back and forth amongst themselves while Hiccup looked at the others.

“ _I won’t leave any innocent people in danger._ ” Astrid told Hiccup with conviction. “ _If there is a possibility of finding them then we must act._ ”

“I’m going with you as well Hiccup.” Fishlegs said, surprising everyone. Valka and Stoick knew Fishlegs was timid and a bit of a pacifist, so seeing him as one of the first volunteers was surprising. “These people gave us shelter and they believe that our dragons would bring them good luck during this time. If we know where their children are, we should do everything we can to rescue them.” He reasoned.

Snotlout huffed “Well then I’m in. You all need someone to keep you safe.” He boasted.

Hiccup, already used to Snotlout’s boasting, nodded as he looked at his friends. “Fishlegs, can you ask Jun if he would be willing to show us the way?”

Fishlegs gave a nod and started talking to the boy. “Son when will you all head out?” Stoick asked while Valka was biting her nails. She didn’t say anything but her nervousness showed.

Hiccup thought for a moment. “As soon as possible.” He guessed. “But first we have to do something about our unwanted guests.”

“Wait… what do you mean DO something about?” Dagur shouted incredulously.

Some time later Dagur found out what Hiccup meant about doing something and he was less than pleased.

“Get us out of here!!!” He shouted as the wooden cage, they had been thrown in, dangled above the ground. The cage was constructed out of bamboo and was big enough to hold all three of them. Heather was glaring at the group from where they hung in the tree while her brother was shouting profanities. Eret was the quietest of them all. Hiccup guessed that this was better than being crushed by a dragon.

“Don’t ya worry lad. Your parents and I will guard these guys.” Gobber assured. “You just be careful.”

“Aren’t I always Gobber.”

“You’re kidding right lad?” Gobber laughed as he clapped Hiccup on the back. Fishlegs had managed to convince Jun to show them the way and after resting for the rest of the night they set off into the jungle just as the morning sun peeked along the horizon.

It looked like the jungle went on forever. They had been walking for nearly two hours now as Jun lead the way. “Are we there yet?” Snotlout asked as another low lying branch hit him in the face. “Fishlegs can you ask how far still?”

“Will you stop whining.” Hookfang grumbled from within the tattoo.

“Is Snotlout afraid of the big bad vampire?” Tuffnut laughed as he walked past Snotlout with Chicken under his arm.

“I am not afraid of any vampire!” Snotlout defended.

“You were the one who asked Hiccup to leave once the sun went up.” Ruffnut mentioned.

“I was being strategic!!!” Snotlout defended.

“You are holding a stake Snot.” Ruffnut remarked as she looked at the wooden stake in his hand.

“Honestly I don’t think we’re dealing with a vampire.” Fishlegs remarked. “Jun never mentioned that it was hopping.” The entire group stopped to look at Fishlegs. Hiccup and Astrid quizzically, the twins confused and Snotlout just rolled his eyes. “What?!” Fishlegs asked at the stares he got.

“Hopping vampires, Fish?” Hiccup asked.

“It’s an old Chinese legend dating back to the Qing dynasty.” Fishlegs told them as they decided to rest for a bit.

“A my feet were killing me!” Snotlout exclaimed as he took a seat on a tree root. He then turned to look expectantly at Fishlegs. Even the dragons who were in their tattoos decided to listen in.

“As I was saying. It’s an old Chinese legend. The hopping vampire, also called a Jiangshi.” Fishlegs explained. “A Jiangshi is seen as a reanimated corpse which kills living creatures to absorb their life force.”

“So where does the hopping part come in?” Hiccup asked. Toothless mentally cocked his head and wondered that as well.

“The corpse would be so stiff that the Jiangshi couldn’t move unless it hopped with its arms outstretched. I guess you can say it was both a vampire and a zombie, but I don’t think that this is what we are dealing with.”

“And what makes you say that?” Tuffnut asked.  
“Jun described the person who mesmerized them as a beautiful woman. A Jiangshi is an animated rotting corpse, I doubt beautiful would describe it.”

“So basically we don’t know what we are dealing with.” Hiccup mumbled as Astrid gave him a concerned look. Fishlegs asked Jun how much farther it was and just as the young man was going to answer some rustling bushes caught the attention of the group.

“Hiccup we have company.” Toothless warned as he let out a mental growl. Hiccup formed a plasma ball in his hands, startling Jun, and shot it at the rustling bush.

“OUCH!!” Was shouted as Heather and Dagur crashed to the ground while Eret tumbled over them as his sleeve was on fire.

“Didn’t we leave them….. hanging?” Tuffnut asked not at all worried that Eret was on fire. Astrid rolled her eyes and proceeded to put out the fire by having Eret roll on the ground. She then pointed her very sharp axe at his throat while Snotlout and Ruffnut restrained Heather and Dagur.

“What are you three doing here?” Hiccup sighed as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

“Do you actually think we were going to let you get away!” Heather growled.

“You better hope Gobber and my parents are alright.” Hiccup muttered. He was already regretting leaving them to guard these three and he hoped that they were alright.

“They are fine. Our objective is you lot after all.” Heather muttered angrily.

“Are we turning back?” Ruffnut asked. “Otherwise I have no trouble leaving them tied up to a tree….. Preferably naked… for the men.”

“EEEEuuuuuw SIS!” Tuffnut gagged.

Jun suddenly spoke up in rapid sentences as he pointed in a particular direction. Hiccup caught some of what was being said and turned to Fishlegs who was telling them all that Jun recognized the path and that they were close. Hiccup looked at Dagur, Heather and Eret and with a sigh told the others that they might as well take them with them then.

Heather smirked but then frowned when Hiccup stated that they weren’t going to be given weapons.

“How will we defend ourselves from whatever this is?” She then asked.

“You run” Hiccup told her dryly. “If that doesn’t work then you pray. It was your choice after all to follow us.”

The three looked at each other for a second as their weapons were taken from them before reluctantly following Hiccup and the others. Jun lead them to the side of the mountain and then pointed to a small hole in the side. Fishlegs translated that that was where Jun escaped from.

“ _It’s small._ ” Astrid murmured as she looked at the hole.

“ _I doubt that all of us will fit through it._ ” Hiccup added as he thought. There was a giant boulder covering part of the hole and Hiccup felt along the sides. “ _Astrid think we can move this?_ ” He asked. “ _It seems like the hole is bigger than it seems._ ”

Astrid took a look at what Hiccup was pointing to and nodded. She used the armguards and started to push the boulder out of the way. The boulder gave way easily, revealing a tunnel which was filled with darkness.

“Toothless can you lend me some of your senses?” Hiccup asked mentally. The others were doing the same with their dragons. Astrid conjured some of Stormfly’s fire in the palm of her hand and illuminated the way. They’re dragon sense were effective as Jun lead them through the tunnel. Once they reached the other end they gasped at the sight. There before them stood a closed off mountain range with a tranquil lake in the middle. But that wasn’t the most amazing part. On the side of the mountain wall stood a majestic Chinese styled palace. It’s red and golden roofs glittered in the morning sun. The foot of the palace extended all the way towards the lake.

“This…….. This is impossible.” Heather gasped as she looked at the sight before her.

“Not impossible……. Just improbable.” Fishlegs mumbled. “A lot of Chinese ruins are still being excavated.”

“This doesn’t look much like a ruin.” Hiccup commented.

“Either it is perfectly preserved or someone is living here.” Fishlegs nodded as they noticed that the part surrounding the large palace was neatly kept. They walked carefully through the entrance. The regal palace looked deserted. There wasn’t a soul in sight.

Jun however was eagerly pointing to one of the large buildings. “This place is almost on the scale of the Summer palace.” Fishlegs commented as he inspected the place with a childlike curiosity. “I’d say, judging by the architecture, that it might date back to the Qin dynasty. It might have even been build just as China was unified for the first time.” Fishlegs looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

“How can such a place just sit here and not be discovered?” Snotlout asked as they passed through the large square.

“Well, so far not everything has been discovered. Why last year alone another palace was found by archeologist who think it might date to the Sui dynasty. Several mass graves were also uncovered in another province which belong to the Warring states period.” Fishlegs explained. “I doubt anyone knows exactly just what secrets the jungles hid for centuries.”

“Right” Snotlout mumbled.

They walked into the largest building after passing through several large gates. The large red pillars stood tall on both sides of the hall. At the end stood an elevated throne, which was empty. It was then that Hiccup turned to Jun, his palm glowing with a plasma ball. Astrid readied her axe as well as she kept her eyes on the young man they rescued.

“Hiccup, Astrid what are you two doing?!” Snotlout exclaimed. Fishlegs held him back by placing his hand on his shoulder.

“Think this true Snot.” Fishlegs told him. “They had a right to be suspicious.”

Jun started saying something in Chinese as he held up his hands defensively.

“What is going on?!” Snotlout asked perplexed. He was thoroughly confused.

“Snotlout think of it like this.” Hiccup stated. “This guy comes out of nowhere and gives us a lead on the missing villagers. He expertly leads us to this place, through a dark cavern which we needed our enhanced senses to navigate. If he escaped in a hurry there would have been no way that he remembered the way in such detail.”

“So we decided to make him think we were fooled by his act.” Ruffnut spoke up. Snotlout looked at her in confusion. “You knew?!” he exclaimed.

“My brother and I are masters of destruction.” She boasted. “Honestly if Jun was fleeing through the forest along the path we traveled then his clothes would have been in worse shape.” Snotlout just blinked openmouthed at the explanation while Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

“Am I the only one left in the dark here?!” Snotlout then shouted.

“We honestly thought you knew.” Fishlegs mumbled.

“Well I certainly didn’t see that coming.” Eret muttered to Dagur and Heather who were watching the scene unfold. Jun still had his hands up in apprehension and was looking around the room as if something was supposed to happen.

A white mist started flowing through the room. It flowed along their feet. “What is going on?” Hiccup asked in Chinese.

Jun cocked his head slightly before saying “The Empress is coming.”

“What?” Hiccup asked and tried to move but found that he and the others couldn’t. The mist must have some paralyzing and sleeping effect he surmised as his eyelids were starting to feel heavy. The sound of drums filled the room suddenly as a large door to the side opened. Their eyes widened as a regal looking woman entered along with several women who looked to be her servants. She wore the clothes of a Chinese noble woman. Black and embroidered. A silver headdress adorned her head with six tassels hanging from it and she wore a white faceless mask.

“Empress!” Jun exclaimed breathlessly before bowing low.

The woman whom he called the empress looked at Astrid and the others impassively before removing her mask. Hiccup and the others gasped upon seeing the true face of this woman, bones and dried flesh. There before them stood another living mummy.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Hiccup heard Snotlout groan before his world went blank.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

Astrid groaned in pain as a headache was starting to form. She opened her eyes blearily only to see golden bars staring back at her. Astrid sat up and quickly walked to the bars. She saw the guys lying still on the floor but there wasn’t any sign of Heather, Ruffnut and Fishlegs anywhere.

“Oh good you’re awake.” Astrid heard. She snapped her head towards the voice and saw that it was the woman Jun referred to as ‘The Empress’.

“How can I even understand you!” Astrid asked surprised. The woman who had her white mask back on merely said “A translation spell.”

“Now that I have your attention.” The regally dressed woman stated. “I can finally have my beautiful form again.”

“What?!” Astrid asked confused. The woman snapped her fingers and one of the handmaidens attending her rushed out the door only to come back in while wheeling a cart that held an object. Astrid gasped as she recognized that object as her feather cloak. The last item they needed before confronting Drago and getting back Gungnir.

“Where did you get that?” She asked surprised.

“I see you are familiar with this item.” The masked woman stated. She reached out and touched Astrid’s armguards only for her hand to catch fire. “Very familiar.”

Astrid tried to step back and reach for her axe to give this woman a piece of her mind but frowned when she didn’t feel it there.

“Your weapon is there.” The empress stated and pointed to the cart. Indeed Astrid’s axe had been placed next to the feather cloak.

“How?” Astrid asked as she knew no one but Hiccup and her could touch the items without getting burned.

“I lost a good handmaiden because of that item.” The woman huffed but her voice didn’t reflect any remorse. Astrid could guess what happened. The handmaiden touched her item and was badly burned as she lifted it onto the cart.

“Why do you even have the cloak.” Astrid asked.

“Because I am the Empress.” Was what the woman answered. She didn’t elaborate more upon the statement and ignored Astrid when she asked why this woman needed the items.

“It is not your place to question me.” The Empress growled. “You are here to supply me with power. Nothing more!”

Astrid banged on the bars as she was ignored. She saw Jun shuffle in with a tray and shouted “Why you traitorous troll!!”

Jun however ignored her and presented the tray to the empress. The woman opened the lids of the various bowls. She petted Jun on the head like he was some dog and Astrid had the distinct impression that there was a gleeful smile behind that white mask.

“Jun here is a very faithful servant.” The empress stated. “And for bringing you here he will be rewarded as such.”

“Why do you even want us here?!” Astrid asked with a hint of trepidation.

The empress turned to her, and cocked her head to the side and spoke like someone speaking to a child. “You are here to ensure that I take my rightful place once more as the Empress of China.” Astrid wanted to say something more but she heard the others on the floor stirring.

“Ah, right on time.” The empress stated as she grabbed Hiccup’s chin as he was looking up at her with hazy eyes.

“Hey!! Get your hands off of him!” Astrid threatened.

“Or you will do what?” The woman laughed menacingly before grabbing some of the colored dust in the bowls and blowing it at Hiccup’s face. Hiccup had no choice to inhale the dust. He coughed but then turned still and went to one knee with his head down. “My Empress” He said in an emotionless voice.

“Hiccup!!” Astrid shouted as she saw him just stand there in sublimation. “Hiccup get the hell up!!” Astrid kept shouting but nothing was working to snap Hiccup out of the trance like state the other woman had put her in. She repeated the process with Tuffnut, Snotlout, Dagur and Eret. Soon all five of them were kneeling to her.

“What the hell did you do to them you filthy she-devil!!” Astrid shouted while banging on the bars. She was desperately trying to get her friends to snap out of it but nothing was working.

The woman stood straight and didn’t acknowledge Astrid at all now. She turned to Jun and ordered “Bring these four to my harem and see that they are properly attired.”

“As you command Empress.” Jun stated, giving the tray he was holding to one of the handmaidens, before indicating for the four men to follow him.

“Hiccup!!” Astrid yelled in vain as the man she had come to respect and love disappeared from the room. The empress and her servants soon also left the throne room and Astrid slumped down in sorrow inside the large bird cage that she was placed in, unable to do anything. “Hiccup” She mumbled as she looked in the direction that he had disappeared to. Stormfly, still in her tattoo, tried to comfort her. Astrid didn’t know what would happen to her and her friends but she made a promise, she would do everything in her power to get them out of this and make the woman rue the day she crossed her.

Meanwhile deeper in the palace three others began to stir.

“Ugh” Heather groaned as she felt a weight on her. She tried moving but the weight above her mumbled “Nhaaaah… so soft….. Stop squirming.”

“Will you get off of me!!” Heather griped. She was quite annoyed and the person using her as a pillow didn’t help matters. There was a bit of a scramble above her and when Heather finally managed to sit up she noticed that it was Ruffnut who had been laying on her.

“Where are we?” Heather asked as she took in her surroundings. It seems that they had been thrown into a cel. The bars looked way to sturdy to even think about filing her way through.

“Heck if I know!” Ruffnut grumbled as she rubbed her head. “Where is my brother?”

“Does this look like I care?” Heather asked.

“You should” Ruffnut mumbled. “He had the lockpicks.”

“Well isn’t that just peachy.” Heather stated.

“Don’t be a smartass.” Ruffnut muttered as she stood up to inspect the bars.

“Ruff?” They heard from the cell across from them. Heather stood up as well and went to the bars. “What is he doing here?” She asked upon spotting Fishlegs across from them.

“The same thing as us.” Ruffnut replied dryly. “Imprisonment.”

“Wow, you really are testy without your other half.” Heather muttered as she looked at her cellmate.

“You think?!” Ruffnut muttered as she yanked the bars, which didn’t budge. “We really need to get out of here so that I can kill Tuffnut.”

“Why?” Fishlegs asked with a bit of hesitance. He really should have kept his mouth shut because Ruff gave him a ‘what-do-you-think’ look.

Heather peeked out of the bars and saw several more cells a few feet away. Some of them had prisoners as well. One was relatively close and she saw a teenaged Chinese girl sit in the cell. The girl was watching them calmly. Heather spoke to the girl in Chinese “Nǐ néng lǐjiě yīngwén ma?”

“Yes I can understand you.” The girl mumbled in english as she scooted closer. Heather was relieved that she could be understood. Her chinese had gotten a little rusty over the years. “Can you tell us about this place?” She asked while noticing Ruffnut unbraid her hair. She chalked that up to a crazy twin thing and didn’t think about it anymore. Fishlegs had also scooted closer and was watching Heather interact with the girl.

“What is your name?” He asked. The girl startled and looked at Fishlegs. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I never expected any of the men to react.” She mumbled shyly. “You are the first I’ve seen down here. My name is Meixiu.” She told them.

“Meixiu can you tell us what is going on here?” Heather asked again. The girl looked at her weirdly before asking “You don’t know? Usually the Empress does not allow other women into the palace whom she doesn’t trust.”

“We’ll help you escape if you tell us why we are here.” Ruffnut mentioned as she also mumbled “Eureka”. Heather turned to look at her and raised a brow when she saw her holding up a bobby pin. “I knew I still had one in there somewhere.” Ruffnut proclaimed before getting to work on the lock.

“Escaping won’t be of any use.” Meixiu calmly told them “Just accept your fate and make peace.”

“Honey, neither I nor these two are going to sit quietly while our friends and family are in danger.” Heather stated. She turned to look at Fishlegs who was giving her a curious look. “Don’t think anything of it. I’m going to rescue my brother and Eret.” She proclaimed before saying “And then I will capture all of you and hand you over to the Master. He will be very pleased to finally have the Valkyrie in his clutches.”

“Why are you even working for that guy Heather?” Fishlegs asked. They had been filled by Hiccup’s parents about the Society and he really had a bad feeling about this master that was running everything.

“Why do you care?” Heather asked as she frowned slightly and then huffed, before turning back to Meixiu.

“So Meixiu” Heather said. “Do you or do you not know what is going on here?”

“I know of everything that went on until my imprisonment.” The girl stated looking directly at Heather. “It was I after all who awakened the Empress.”

“WHAT!!” Heather, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs shouted in unison as they stared in shock at the petit girl.

**AN: So..... University's been a real drain on my creativity lately. Thankfully I only have courses to follow till Wednesday next week. After that I will be happily creating chapters again. I originally hadn't decided to add another OC but now that I have there will be a much more intriguing plot coming. Get ready for a mysterious side story in the ever changing adventure!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

Their shouts echoed down the sparsely lit and damp corridor that housed the cells. Heather pressed her head towards the bars and angrily shouted towards Meixiu “What do you mean you awakened her?!!!”

“Unfortunately.” Meixiu mumbled. She paid no attention to Heather’s outrage, her eyes having lost any glimmer of hope.

“Heather calm down.” Fishlegs told her. “We don’t know the whole story here.”

“What ‘whole’ story?” Heather growled before angrily pointing to the Chinese girl. “She’s the reason we’re stuck in this cell and Thor knows what is happening to my brother!”

“You really do care for him don’t you?” Ruffnut suddenly asked from next to her, stilling in her lock picking. She and Tuffnut had started working at nearly the same time at the museum as Heather and Dagur. At first it looked like Heather didn’t like her crazy brother, but as a sister herself she saw the small signs. Heather leaving her desk sometimes to make sure that Dagur ate if he was busy with a translation, or giving him a stern talking to when he did something idiotic like the time he chased after Hiccup with a Roman sword.

Heather shot Ruffnut a look. “You might just admit it.” Ruffnut smirked. “From one sister to another I know how frustrating brothers can be.” Heather raised a brow at Ruffnut before saying. “Ruffnut there is a difference with being a sister and being related to Tuffnut.” Heather shuddered at some of the things the twins had done while working at the museum. They were the cause of many of Alvin’s grey hairs.

“Meh, potato tomato.” Ruffnut shrugged. Heather let out a sigh as she knew Ruffnut wouldn’t drop it. “Fine” Heather mumbled. “Yes, I look out for my crazy brother.” She admitted. “I’ve been looking out for him since before we were adopted by the Master.”

“Wait… back up…….” Ruffnut said. “The head of the Society is your dad?!”

Heather shrugged. “So what?”

“Just didn’t expect that.” Ruffnut mumttered. Heather didn’t say anymore on the subject and instead turned back towards Meixiu. “Start talking.” She demanded. “Who or what is that…… that… Empress!”

Meixiu let out a sigh before she asked “What do you all know of the Tang dynasty?” At this question both Heather and Ruffnut looked at Fishlegs.

“My speciality is the later Ming dynasty but I do have some knowledge of the Tang dynasty.” Fishlegs told them and thought for a bit. “It was the dynasty that preceded by the Sui dynasty and was followed by an era of political upheaval called the five dynasties and ten kingdoms period. The Tang dynasty was seen as a Golden age for Chinese civilization.”

“That is correct.” Meixiu stated. “Our tale begins in this era when a mysterious object fell from the sky.”

“A mysterious object?” Heather muttered as she thought for a moment. “Wait you can’t mean….”

“One of the Valkyrie’s artifacts.” Fishlegs finished for her. Meixiu thought for a moment and then said “I don’t know anything about this valkyrie but it was a cloak unlike any other. No person could touch it, not even the Emperor who was considered to be divine. The cloak would burn any and all.”

“Yup sounds like our item alright.” Ruffnut stated.

“So what happened to the cloak?” Fishlegs asked as the curiosity was now killing him.

“The Emperor ordered it brought to the palace. The story goes that it took eighteen men who suffered various degrees of burns to transport it all the way. Once in the palace he presented it to his second wife Empress Wei.”

Fishlegs’ eyes widened when he heard the name and everything clicked. “Hold on Empress Wei…. are you saying that the mummy that we saw upstairs was actually THE Empress Wei?!”

“You are correct.” Meixiu stated while Fishlegs let out a groan.

“You know her Fish?” Ruffnut asked while she was still busy with the lock.

“Any Chinese historian would have probably heard of her.” Fishlegs mumbled. “If this is who we are dealing with then it’s bad….. Really bad.”

“Fishlegs who is that woman?” Ruffnut now asked upon seeing Fishlegs freak out a bit.

“She was Emperor Zhongzhong’s second wife.”

“What happened to his first wife?” Heather asked.

“She was starved to death when her mother offended Empress Wu Zetian, a ruthless woman and mother of Emperor Zhongzhong as well as role model of Empress Wei.”

“Her mother in-law was her role model?!” Heather mumbled surprised. “Okay now I know some screws are loose in her head. So what happened?”

“She made a move for power just like her mother in-law did years ago.” Fishlegs explained. “The story goes that the Emperor was a bit of a coward and it was his wife and daughter who held all the power. Empress Wei had several affairs with high ranking members of the court and one day she and her daughter conspired to feed the Emperor a poisoned cake.”

“When the Empress was finally in power a rebellion arose. She and her daughter fled the palace but they were beheaded by one of her own guards.”

“Yikes” Both Heather and Ruffnut cringed at that.

“The irony of it all is, that the Empress spent so much time trying to gain power and status and as a last bit of revenge by those she had wronged she was posthumously reduced to the rank of a commoner.”

“No wonder she’s grouchy.” Ruffnut mumbled absentmindedly.

“But……. How is she even alive again Meixiu?” Fishlegs asked. “And what does the cloak have to do with it.”

“What people don’t know is that Empress Wei also dabbled in the magic arts. She like many other nobility sought immortality. This palace was found in the Tang dynasty by some of the Emperor’s scouts. It previously belonged to the Emperor of Qin but fell into disuse. The Empress renovated it and used this place to practice her magic and recruit followers. That was how the Cult of Tang was founded. I used to be a member up until my imprisonment.”

Meixiu held the attention now of all three as she went into detail. “Our organization recovered the Oracle Bones that was used to curse Emperor Qin.” She didn’t elaborate further on that part but said instead “When the Empress laid eyes on the cloak for the first time she felt the massive amount of magical energy it possessed. Her magic was not strong enough to use the immortality spell, that was until she linked it with the magic of the cloak.”

“Wait……. So this Empress is supposed to be immortal?” Ruffnut asked. “I just saw a pile of bones.”

“Well she’ll be immortal on the next full moon.” Meixiu stated. “She was about to finish the last part of the ritual on the night that the rebellion broke out but never got a chance to.”

“Well that would definitely suck.” Ruffnut stated as both Heather and Fishlegs shot her a weird look. “What!! Oh come on guys. Wouldn’t you be very grumpy if you get killed on the day you were going to receive immortality?”

“Well………” Both hesitated.

Meixiu sighed. “Had I not been tricked then none of this would have ever happened.” She mumbled before explaining. “My mother is the head of the cult but I was the only one this generation who had shown any indication of powerful magic. I initially did not want to do the ritual that brought the Empress back but my mother promised that I would be free of them afterwards. After the ritual I was imprisoned in here upon the orders of the Empress herself. My mother didn’t even think to disobey her.”

“So you traded your freedom for reviving a potential threat to mankind?” Heather now asked.

“Life here for me was stifling. I could not take it anymore. As the only one with magic I was held to a much higher standard. If I made a mistake then it would be worse for me than anyone else. I wanted out!” Meixiu stated rather loudly. “You have no idea what it’s like to be held to near impossible expectations!”

“Is there anyway to stop the Empress?” Fishlegs now asked. Meixiu nodded “I know of one way. My mother has it hidden in her room as an emergency policy.”

“Well that’s the best bit of news I’ve heard all day.” Heather said. “Now all we need to do is get out of hereeeeeee…..” She shrieked and pitched forward when Ruffnut managed to open the door.

“Well that’s fixed.” Ruffnut smirked and started to work on the door to Fishlegs’ cell. Heather grumbled and stood up before dusting herself off.

It took awhile for Ruffnut to get both Fishlegs and Meixiu free. Heather stood watch in case a guard came by. So far they had been lucky.

“So what do we do now?” Fishlegs asked looking a bit uncertain.

“Find the others and kick some mummy behind!” Heather proclaimed before she started marching with determination towards the exit.

“Right on!” Ruffnut whooped as she grabbed Meixiu and followed after Heather.

“Seems reasonable…..” Fishlegs mumbled before shouting “Girls wait for me!”

**AN: Well things are certainly getting interesting. :) One of my nieces I was babysitting today asked me if I was going to throw one of my characters over a cliff again...**   
**I thought about it... and thought about it some more before shrugging... anything is possible.**

**Now I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. The China arc has been one of my favorites to write so far.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Helloooo all!!! How's everybody doing? The update is early you think... well I have an exam tomorrow and I won't have any time to update then. Also a few more notes on upcoming stories.
> 
> 1\. Three wishes and you're mine, last chapter will be this weekend.
> 
> 2\. HTTYD-Star wars Arc 3, is being written.
> 
> 3\. Januari and Februari fics are in production as well.
> 
> 4\. POP in on Xmas for a oneshot.
> 
> That's all for now folks. ENJOY!!

**Chapter 27**

They sneaked through the corridors, hiding in alcoves as servants walked by. “We can’t keep hiding like this.” Fishlegs mumbled as he tried to to squish the three women.

“I hate to agree but I agree.” Heather mumbled. “What we need to do is be less conspicuous.”

“Girl you thinking what I’m thinking?” Ruffnut asked as they heard another set of feet approaching.

Heather smirked. “Oh I’m thinking just that.” She whispered. Fishlegs gulped as he listened to the the two plotting. Once the footsteps had gotten nearer they pushed Meixiu, who was already wearing servant’s clothing, out into the hallway as bait. The ladies approached Meixiu who according to Heather was supposed to act lost and clueless. The women who walked passed the alcove were grabbed from behind by Heather, Ruffnut and Fishlegs and dragged into a small unused room.

“Wǒ fēicháng bàoqiàn!” Fishlegs apologized profusely to the women as he kept his eyes closed while Heather and Ruffnut stripped them of their clothing.

“Fish stop apologizing and put on this hanfu!” Ruffnut admonished while chucking some silk garments at him.

“Wait!! Me too?” Fishlegs asked as he blankly looked at the clothes he’d been given.

“Yes you too.” Heather hissed. “We didn’t strip three people so only two can dress up.”

“Right” Fishlegs mumbled while starting to put the clothes on. “How do women even walk in these things?” He asked himself as Heather and Ruffnut had to help him tie the sash properly.

“Here” Meixiu said as she handed the trio each a pair of shoes. She was searching the women and found what she was looking for. Small compacts with makeup in them. “You will also need to change your hairstyles.” She told them as she got out the powder.

“Is all this really necessary?” Fishlegs asked as he watched Meixiu do Ruffnut’s makeup.

“The Empress will know that you aren’t part of her servants if you don’t look the part. Your male friends will most likely have been taken to her majesty’s harem.” The girl explained.

“Harem?” Heather asked as she started applying some of the makeup as well.

“Yes that is where she places all of the young men that she has whisked away from the nearby villages.” Meixiu explained. “The men remain completely unresponsive and will only obey the Empress.”

“Wait…. What about Fishlegs?” Ruffnut asked now. “He’s a man.”

Fishlegs blushed before wondering as well as to why he was placed in the dungeons. Meixiu looked a bit hesitant before saying “I do not wish to insult your friend but……. The Empress appears to be quite shallow. She only chose the young good looking men from the villages.”

“So…… I’m not harem material because I’m chubby?” Fishlegs asked aloud and then sighed as Meixiu reluctantly nodded. “Hey think of it this way… at least you aren’t being controlled by a long dead megalomaniac witch.” Heather tried to cheer him up and Fishlegs had a distinct impression that she was censoring her words.

“Thanks….. I think.” Fishlegs mumbled as Meixiu turned to him with the makeup palette. He gulped and closed his eyes before the white powder hit him.

Meanwhile Astrid was still stuck in the giant bird cage in the throne room. There were now two guards standing on either side of it since she’d managed to grab one of the servant girls and nearly escaped. One of the guards still sported the claw marks she had left on his face and Stormfly was hissing up a storm, no pun intended, about getting free and showing that woman a thing or two. Astrid however had to tell Stormfly to sit tight, she had this sinking suspicion that that would be playing right into the woman’s hands.

“Astrid……. Can’t I at least bite one of the guards?” Stormfly asked as she was getting bored.

“Not yet Stormfly.” Astrid mentally told her. “I have a feeling letting any dragon out at the moment is exactly what she wants. Don’t you remember that when she used that dust on the guys she was paying particular attention to Hiccup, Tuffnut and Snotlout.”

“Hiccup and Tuffnut I can understand.” Stormfly mumbled. “But…….. Snotlout….. I see what you mean. Either the woman is clearly in need of a Playgirl catalog or she’s planning something.”

“Playgirl?” Astrid asked curiously before it clicked. Stormfly had shown her some of the magazines that they had found in Mrs. Haddock’s closet while she was Toothless stalking. Astrid blushed as she remembered some of those centerfolds.

She was a bit lost in thought with a snickering Stormfly when two thuds could be heard. She turned around to see four women crouched over the two guards, two of them holding metal trays with slight indents in them. Her eyes widened upon closer inspection of one of the women. “Fishlegs!!” Astrid exclaimed upon recognizing him. The blue and yellow silk gown actually did bring out his eyes. She then also noticed Ruffnut and Heather and a girl she didn’t recognize. “What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that??”

“Camouflage.” Fishlegs whispered as Ruffnut started picking the lock with her already bent bobby pin. “Ugh..” she mumbled. “This pin won’t be useful next lock.” She said as she got the lock open. “Hmm, a new record.”

“Wait a minute how can we understand you now?” Fishlegs asked perplexed.

“Some kind of translation spell.” Astrid explained. “We have to help the others. She did something weird to them.”

Meixiu looked away slightly upon Astrid mentioning the others. Astrid noticed that and then asked “What do you know?”

“Nothing” The girl trailed off.

“It’s not nothing. You looked away when I mentioned the others. There is something that you aren’t telling us.” Astrid persisted.

“Maybe we should take this to some place not so open.” Fishlegs told them. The throne room was empty and he wondered where all the people of the cult were.

“Righty” Ruffnut said and took Astrid’s arm before guiding her towards one of the doors on the side of the room.

“Where are we going?” Astrid asked.

“First we need to get you a disguise.” Meixiu stated. “You cannot approach the harem quarters looking like that.”

“Harem?!” Astrid growled.

Fishlegs gulped and made a note to be as far away as possible from the women when they started to beat up their new foe. Neither Ruffnut, Heather or Astrid was amused by the thought of their friends in a harem. “Meatlug mentally supplied that she wouldn’t be either if her darling Hookfang ended up in one.”

They walked along the corridor when footsteps could be heard. There was no alcove to hide in now and Meixiu urgently whispered “What do we do now?!”

Astrid, already mad, decided to not waste anymore time. She used her armguards to help lift the rather heavy chinese vase near one of the pillars and chucked it at the servant who had just rounded the corner. There was a heavy crash, porcelain everywhere and Fishlegs was having a mild heart attack at the thought of the priceless antique vase being broken. Astrid hurried towards the fallen servant and tugged her back from where she came. Not far away around the corner she saw an open pantry. The others followed just in time to see the pantry door close with Astrid and the unconscious servant in it.

“She…….. doesn’t waste time.” Heather observed as they tried to look as inconspicuous as possible in the hallway. They did as if they were cleaning up the porcelain shards when two guards walked by. Fishlegs let out a deep breath when they weren’t discovered. Astrid peeked out of the pantry and then quickly shut the door, leaving the woman unconscious inside. She tugged on the chinese dress, not used to wearing so many layers.

“Start talking.” Astrid whispered towards Meixiu as her eyes narrowed on the girl while they walked through the long corridors towards the supposed harem.

Meixiu looked down as she spoke, unable to meet Astrid’s eyes. “I only heard this in passing….. But you were not brought here at random.”

“Go on.”

“The Oracle of Bones, the ritual book that brought the Empress back to life has a spell in it that has not seen the light of day since the beginning of Chinese civilization. She will become immortal on the next full moon. After that the Empress can obtain power equal to a divine being by absorbing the lifeforce of a dragon.”

“I knew it!!” Astrid hissed as Meixiu continued “I have heard whispers from those bringing food to the cells that dragons were sighted in a nearby village.”

“So she used Jun to lure us here.” Astrid filled in.

“This is rather worrying.” Fishlegs suddenly said before turning towards Meixiu. “You said that she must absorb a dragon’s life force. What if there was more than one dragon?”

“I don’t know.” Meixiu mumbled. “Dragons are rare and beings of legend. You’d be lucky to see one in several millennia but if someone managed to absorb more than one then their power would grow exponentially I guess.”

“Crap” Astrid hissed as she started to speed up. She needed to get to the others and then wring the neck of that woman.

They neared a crossing and Meixiu stopped them. She pointed left “That way is to the Empress’ garden and chambers. To the right is the Harem quarters. Those quarters aren’t guarded because the men never disobey her.”

“What’s up ahead?” Astrid asked.

“That is where the Empress’ personal guard is. The servant quarters are next to it but most servants should be busy preparing for the ritual. The full moon is tonight.”

“So whatever we do we must do it before tonight?” Ruffnut asked. “Shall we get the guys then?”

“Not yet.” Astrid said as her eyes narrowed on the doors leading to the guard room. “Let’s make sure we have no interruptions first.” She stated and marched towards the room.

“Oh dear.” Fishlegs mumbled as the women eagerly followed after Astrid. Needless to say the guards wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon once she was done with them. Next they crept towards the harem quarters and when Meixiu opened the door Ruffnut couldn’t help let out an appreciative whistle.

The room was very spacious, in the middle stood a large fountain decorated with ornate dragons. Large pillows were everywhere and young men dressed in nothing but a pair of long silk pants laid about. “They look stoned.” Heather commented as she searched for her brother but didn’t find him. She did however spot two familiar figures “I don’t believe it” She exclaimed getting everyone’s attention and then pointing towards Viggo and Ryker who were also under the Empress’ spell.

“What are they doing here?” Ruffnut asked as they walked further into the room. Heather shrugged and then said “I think we should leave them like this. Less of a headache.”

Astrid and Ruffnut nodded as they spotted Snotlout and Tuffnut on a set of pillows. They were both lying still as logs. “Not that I don’t enjoy a quite brother” Ruffnut mumbled “But how do we snap them out of it?”

“Well story goes that only a kiss from a fair lady would break the Empress’ magic.” Meixui tried to be helpful but Ruffnut, Heather and Astrid just gagged.

“There is no way that I’m kissing Snotlout!” Ruffnut said.

“She used some type of powder on them.” Astrid remembered and then got an idea. She easily picked up the two and then proceeded to dunk them in the fountain.

Both Snotlout and Tuffnut came back up, gasping for breath. Snotlout shouted “WHAT IN THOR’S NAME!” While Tuffnut said “Can I go again?!”

“Yup they are back to normal.” Fishlegs stated as both men got out of the fountain. Tuffnut went to embrace his sister only to recieve a headbut in return.

Snotlout who had been shaking water out of his ears looked up and his eyes widened upon seeing Fishlegs, still dressed up. “Why hello there pretty lady!” Snotlout started flirting as he approached an uncomfortable looking Fishlegs. “Now who are you?”

“Snotlout it’s me!” Fishlegs hissed as he took a few steps back. Heather had to actually cover her mouth or she would have been laughing rather loudly at the sight.

“Why yes I’m Snotlout. Aren’t I amazing?” Snotlout boasted as he kissed his biceps. “Now what is your name?”

“Snotlout it’s me Fishlegs.”

“Hmmm…. Weird name. I have a friend also called Fish-WAIT WHAT!!!” Snotlout suddenly stopped as realization hit him. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING DRESSED AS A HOT WOMAN?!!!”

Fishlegs blushed a deep crimson and no matter how dire the situation, everyone just had to burst out in laughter at what had just occurred.

“Are you sure his head isn’t scrambled?” Ruffnut asked after her laughing fit.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

Once everybody had calmed down and Snotlout didn’t look like the perfect imitation of a cherry, Hookfang wouldn’t make him forget this for a long time, they scoured the rest of the harem. So far no Hiccup, Eret or Dagur. Heather was getting worried even if she hid it well.

“They might have been taken by the Empress.” Meixiu mumbled. “The ritual requirements…..”

“What ritual requirements?” Fishlegs asked.

“The immortality ritual requires a virgin sacrifice.” Meixiu mumbled.

Several groans were heard and Astrid facepalmed. “What is it with rituals and virgin sacrifices?!”

Tuffnut shrugged. “Beats me.”

“Meixiu you said you had a way to stop the Empress.” Heather now said. “Can you get it?”

“Well……. “ She trailed off a bit.

“Oh boy” Even Snotlout knew that meant trouble.

“My mother hid a spell from the Oracle bones in her room. It has the power to undo the awakening ritual.” Meixiu stated. “The problem is….. My mother’s room became the Empress’ chambers after she woke.”

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Snotlout mumbled. “Is some cosmic entity making it this difficult for us?!”

“So Dagur or Eret is the sacrifice and she plans to use Hiccup for the dragon ritual.” Astrid stated as she walked out of the harem and grabbed one of the spears that she had taken from the knocked out guards. “Also the cloak and my axe are in those rooms.”

“Why would she use your friend for the dragon ritual?” Meixiu asked perplexed. Astrid had forgotten that the girl didn’t know exactly where the dragons were that she had heard rumors about.

“Ruff, Tuff, wake up these men and get them out of here.” Astrid ordered. “Afterwards you can wreak as much havoc as you want.”

“Is…. that a good idea?” Fishlegs asked as the twins saluted before getting to work.

“Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war.” Snotlout quotes. Fishlegs’ head snapped towards the shorter man and he raised a brow.

“What?” Snotlout asked. “I can read Shakespeare!”

“You know Shakespeare?” Fishlegs asked surprised.

“I’m no uncultured swine!” Snotlout boasted.

“Right……” Fishlegs mumbled as he watched the twins dunk several men into the fountain. “Wow, they’re really having a blast.”

“Alright guys. Heather, Snotlout you’re with me.” Astrid ordered and then turned towards Meixiu, handing her another spear. “I want you to head straight for that hiding place. Kick whoever you need in the groin to do so.” She turned to Fishlegs “You go with the girl. Under no circumstances must you use the dragons.”

“Right” Fishlegs nodded as they made their way towards the last room. Astrid didn’t knock nicely, she proceeded to rip the doors off their hinges.

“WHERE IS MY HICCUP YOU TWO-FACED BAG OF BONES!” She shouted, startling the servants inside. Her eyes narrowed on the Empress who had been reclining on a settee while Eret fed her grapes. Hiccup was seated next to the chair, a blank look still on his face.

“How dare you!” The Empress shouted and commanded for her guards to come, however none came to her aid.

“Sorry, they’re taking a nap right now.” Astrid smirked as they spread out. Heather to her right, Snotlout on her left. Fishlegs and Meixiu hurried to the other end of the room, knocking servants out of the way as they went.

“There is a safe behind the painting.” She told Fishlegs and had to quickly duck as Jun came swinging at her with a dagger.

“Not you again!!” Meixiu groaned as she recognized the suck up, and proceeded to use Astrid’s advice and kicked him in the groin. Jun doubled over and Meixiu used him as a rug while Fishlegs winced.

Meanwhile Heather and the others were busy engaging the other servants in combat. Eret and Hiccup still had blank looks on their faces but Heather still couldn’t spot her brother. The Empress meanwhile had used the devotion of her cult to flee through a backdoor in the chambers.

“These people just don’t know when to give up!” Snotlout shouted as he dodged one of the servants throwing apples at him. One however managed to hit him right in the nose.

“Hang on.” Astrid mumbled and then spotted a vase off to the side. She quickly picked it up, yanked the flowers out of it, dodged opponents and proceeded to empty out the contents above Hiccup’s head.

Hiccup sputtered and wiped the water off his face as he came to. “What happened?” he asked as he looked at the scene of destruction and passed out bodies. He saw Astrid pick up her axe that lay on some type of cart along with a white feathered cloak.

“You and Toothless were about to be sucked dry by an evil mummy who wants ultimate power.” Snotlout summed up.

“So……. nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Eh…….. yeah” Snotlout said as Meixiu and Fishlegs came back. The girl was carrying some type of scroll.

“I have it.” She told them and then looked at Eret who was still under the Empress’ spell. “Whatabout him?” she asked.

“Who cares about Eret now?” Heather complained. “Where is my brother?!”

“The woman went through there.” Astrid indicated. They all walked through the door to see a lush, Chinese styled garden. It even had a little pagoda. There was an area which was lit with torches and there stood a raised altar with a person tied to it.

“LET ME GO YOU MAD WOMAN!!!” They heard shouted by the tied up person.

“Sounds like Dagur.” Heather commented.

“You sure?” Hiccup asked. “It doesn’t sound crazy enough.”

“WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOU WILL LICK THESE BOOTS YOU HEAR ME. YOU WILL LICK THESE BOOTS.”

“Nevermind.” Hiccup said.

“There is my mother.” Meixiu pointed towards a woman dressed in a white ritual robe and kneeling with the Empress at the altar. The Empress had produced a dagger and was walking over to her victim.

“Oh no you don’t!” Hiccup yelled and shot a plasma blast from his hand, knocking the dagger that had been poised over Dagur away. Meixiu’s eyes widened in shock at that.

Dagur’s head shot up and he was surprised to see everyone gathered there. “Brother you came!!” He shouted with glee. Hiccup frowned and was debating on keeping him tied to the altar.

“You insolent curs!!” The Empress shouted as she turned to face them. “You will rue the day you messed with me!”

“Yada yada yada, blah blah blah!” Heather stepped forward. “Give me back my brother!”

“How dare you demand anything from me!” The Empress hissed. “I still have a servant nearby.” She mentally called and Eret who was still under her control came from behind them. He charged towards the group, not even aware that there was a koi pond between them. Eret charged and fell face first into the pond. The group turned back with unconcerned looks toward the Empress as Eret came gasping up for breath.

“You were saying lady?” Heather asked as she cracked her knuckles.

“Meixiu do it.” Astrid ordered and the girl unfurled the scroll. Astrid readied her axe just in case the woman tried anything funny.

“Meixiu don’t!” Her mother came forward and tried to stop her. “Don’t you dare. The Empress can give us power.”

“The Empress can also give us a headache.” Meixiu told her mother. “I should have never trusted you and awaken her. What sort of mother throws her only daughter in a cell without a second thought?”

“I was only trying to do what was best for you.” Her mother defended. “You were obviously ill in the mind to leave your family.”

“Mother you were doing what was right for you. It ends now.” Meixiu stated and began to read from the scroll.

“You impudent girl!” The Empress cried out as she tried to reach out to her only to have her hand start to shrivel and then crumble into dust. Soon the rest of her body followed. When Meixiu was done all that remained was a pile of robes and ashes that were being blown away.

“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.” Snotlout said. Fishlegs turned towards his friend and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Snotlout will you please stop being so philosophical!! It’s scaring the hell out of me!”

“Hey…….” Dagur shouted from the altar. “Can one of you guys untie me?!”


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Helooooo everyone. How are you'll doing? I'm bringing you an early update because tomorrow I'll be a bit busy. Going to see Jumanji and then some Xmas shopping. I also have a bit more news to impart to you.**

**1\. HTTYD-ARC 3 is being published. With the holiday season and classes in January, I'll be really busy so updates will be sporadic. I mentioned that this ARC will produce a spin-off book and now I can finally give you guys the title. It will be called "HTTYD-Star Wars: Eclipse (Into the unknown)" What the actual plot will be I'll leave a mystery for now. It takes a lot to get Cannon, Legends and Fannon to work well together and it's a story that I've been wanting to write for a while now. I hope that all of you will enjoy this.**

**2\. 2 days to go until you guys get to read my Xmas story.**

**3\. This story is about 2/3rds done right now. For those that have noticed, yes, I've been going backwards from the locations used in all the MUMMY movies. There will be a few more iconic locations coming up in the next few chapters and yes, this story will have a sequel which should be finished somewhere in July 2018.**

**Now on with the story!!! I'd love to hear from all of you :3**

**Chapter 29**

After much debate, they decided to release Dagur. Meixiu’s mother still sat there in shock at what had happened. “We could have had all of China!” She finally screamed at her daughter.

“I don’t want all of China!” Meixiu retorted as the dam finally broke. “I just wanted to be a regular girl who went to school and made friends!” Meixui was already breathing heavily as she stared down her mother. “I might have been born into this cult but I never wanted to be part of it!”

“I kind of feel sorry for her.” they heard Heather whisper.

“There isn’t much we can do for them.” Hiccup added as Meixiu was still venting herself. “This is a family problem.”

“Hiccup…….” Astrid suddenly said. “I can still understand you. The translation spell hasn’t worn off.” Astrid thought the spell would be gone once they got rid of the Empress.

Hiccup’s eyes widened as he realized it as well. “That’s great Astrid.” He told her. “You can communicate better with the others now.”

“This is great and all….” They heard Dagur say “but shouldn’t we capture you guys now?” The gang turned towards the trio. They saw Dagur and Eret standing ready for a fight while Heather merely facepalmed.  
“Enough!” Heather stated before whacking both men on the back of their head.

“Ouch! What the heck sis?!” Dagur exclaimed. Eret wasn’t looking too happy either but he was drenched and had to pull out a Koi fish from his shirt.

“They just saved you from becoming a virgin sacrifice!” Heather chided. “The least we can do is call a truce for now!”

“I am not a virgin!” Dagur exclaimed while looking completely scandalized. Heather rolled her eyes and said “I’m your sister. We share an apartment. Your hand doesn’t count.”

“Ooooh burn!” Fishlegs and Snotlout actually giggled while Dagur tried to hide a blush.

“I don’t think we needed to know that.” Hiccup mumbled and then exclaimed “WHAT ARE THE TWINS DOING ON THE ROOF?!!” Everybody looked up to see the twins walking on the slanted red tiled roof. Ruffnut was carrying a torch while Tuffnut had a small crate in his arms.

“Well Astrid did tell them they could cause as much havoc as they wanted once they got everyone in the harem to safety.” Snotlout mumbled. “I mean how much trouble can the twins actually cau-BOOM!” Snotlout quickly ducked as one of the towers exploded. “NEVERMIND!” Snotlout shouted as everyone ducked as debris clattered across the garden.

“The Palace!!” Meixiu’s mother could be heard screaming. Hiccup let out a sigh before he called Toothless out of his tattoo. Meixiu and her mother backed up out of fright upon seeing the black dragon. “Toothless can you round up the twins?” Hiccup asked as he looked at the burning tower and then towards Fishlegs who was having an internal crisis at the sight of a burning relic.

Toothless shot Hiccup a cheeky look before taking off. The gang heard some scuffles followed by Tuffnut’s indignant cry of “HEY!” before Toothless returned with the twins securely in his maw.

“Hiya Hiccup!” Ruffnut greeted as she dangled there.

“Guys……..” Hiccup questioned and then pointed towards the burning part of the building and one of the trees in the garden that had also caught fire.

“We had permission!” Tuffnut quickly states as Hiccup rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Why don’t we just head back to the village.” Hiccup suggested.

“Excuse me……” Hiccup turned to see that Meixiu had walked up to them. “Would you mind me going with you?” She asked.

“Meixiu you can’t seriously be thinking of leaving the palace!” Her mother could be heard shouting.

“I think it would be best for me to get out of here for now. Even if it’s till one of the villages. I’d like to see the world.” She told the group before shooting a sad look at her mother.

“I guess we could take you with us.” Hiccup said as he looked at Astrid for input. “But only to one of the villages. We’ll probably be flying into some form of danger soon.”

“Thank you!” Meixiu happily shouted. She was so glad to be getting out of this compound. “Let me just go pack some necessities. I won’t be long.”

Hiccup nodded and then looked back at Heather. “Did you mean it about the truce?”

Heather nodded. “Yes. I know when we’re outnumbered.” She muttered. “The Master only wanted the Valkyrie. We don’t have the firepower to fight all of you and your dragons.”

“We can take them!” Eret protested but backed down when Heather shot him a glare.

“What exactly does this Master even want with me?” Astrid now asked. She already had Drago to worry about and didn’t need another megalomaniac to make things difficult.

“Well The Society wants your power but I think he has a personal vendetta against you.” Heather reasoned from what she had observed at their headquarters.

“How’s that possible?” Fishlegs asked. “I mean…… Astrid was dead for quite some time.”

“I don’t know. It just feels personal to me.” Heather stated and even Dagur had to agree. Meixiu returned in no time with a packed rucksack.

“I’m ready!” She said slightly out of breath.

“Then back to the village we go.” Hiccup told them as he motioned for everyone to summon their dragons. Meixiu’s eyes nearly popped out at the sight of so many dragons.

“Ruff, Tuff, where did you put the boys from the harem?” Astrid asked as she motioned Meixiu to sit behind her.

“They’re back in the village.” Ruffnut told them. “That’s why we only had time to blow up part of this place.”

“Should have known.” Snotlout whispered under his breath as Hookfang grabbed Eret in his paws. Heather had climbed up on Meatlug with Fishlegs and Dagur was stuck riding with the twins. They took to the air and Hiccup flew next to Astrid and Stormfly. “What about your mother?” He asked Meixiu.

“She will have to deal with it.” Meixiu stated. “I don’t want her controlling my life anymore.” Hiccup nodded and then his brows furrowed.

“What are you thinking about?” Toothless asked as they were now above the treetops. “Just a theory that I hope isn’t true.’ Hiccup mentally told Toothless.

They managed to make it over the mountains and back towards the village that they stayed in. Once they landed they were met with boisterous cheering from the villagers. The families who had their sons taken from them tried to express their gratitude as they dismounted.

“Hiccup!” Stoick shouted before enveloping his son in a near bone crushing hug. “I’m so happy you guys made it back alright! We were getting worried until we saw the twins flying and dropping off people.”

Hiccup was put back down when Astrid commented that he might not be able to breath. Stoick’s eyes widened. “Astrid we can understand you!”

“Eh….. yes.” Astrid said. “I just don’t know for how long.”

“It will probably last for a long time.” Meixiu commented as she hesitantly slid down from Stormfly. “Translation spells can last for years.”

“I see.” Astrid commented. “Then I can finally ask Snotlout this myself.”

“Ask me what?” Snotlout was perplexed.

“What does hubba hubba mean?”

“Eh…..” Snotlout blushed as Astrid continued. “You said that at the party back in Berk. Hiccup just blushed when I asked him.”

“Astrid…..” Ruffnut said getting the shieldmaiden’s attention before slinging an arm over her shoulder and whispering what Snotlout meant and how he meant it. Astrid’s eyes widened and she made a grab for her axe while Snotlout scurried to hide behind Fishlegs.

“You know, I’m starting to like her style.” Heather commented offhandedly as she watched Hiccup help Ruffnut stop Astrid from turning Snotlout into a pancake. Meanwhile Dagur took a step back from his sister. ‘If she and that madwoman start getting along then I’m moving to Antarctica.’ His mind supplied.

“Hiccup my baby!” They suddenly heard and Hiccup was once again enveloped in a hug, this time by his mother. She and Gobber had come after hearing from Stoick what all the commotion was about. “Are you alright! You didn’t get hurt did you?! What in Thor’s name are you even wearing?”

Hiccup looked down at the last question and blushed. He was standing here half naked, stil dressed in silk pants only, and he hadn’t even noticed. Not with everything that had been happening. He glared at the others who tried to look anywhere else. At least they could have told him. Even Astrid was making it a point not to look at him now. He could see Ruffnut whispering something in her ear causing a light blush to form on her cheeks.

Hiccup then noticed the bandage on his mother’s head and asked what had happened. “I got knocked out when they escaped.” Valka answered.

“Dontcha worry Hiccup. It’s nothing serious.” Gobber told him. “They escaped near the end of her guard shift so I found her quickly. Speaking of, shouldn’t we lock them up again?”

“No need Gobber. We have a truce for now.” Hiccup told them.

“Ya do?”

“We do.” Hiccup said. “What I’m more curious about is how they even found us.”

“What do you mean Hiccup?” Stoick asked as he saw his son step away from Valka.

“What I mean is…… how would The Society even know where we are? This village is so small that it isn’t on any map.” Hiccup questioned as he looked between Heather and his mother. Both didn’t want to meet his gaze. “I first suspected it in London. How did Heather get there before us. We only learned of the items’ location after Astrid touched it.”

“Maybe they got lucky?” Snotlout asked.

“The Society gets to London before us and they find us in a tiny village in the middle of China.” Hiccup mumbled. “They didn’t just get lucky. They had someone who knew the coordinates. Isn’t that right mom?”

“Hiccup what are you saying?!” Fishlegs asked while Stoick exclaimed “You can’t be serious Hiccup!”

“Tell me mom, where is your GPS and satellite phone that you like to keep on you?”

“Hiccup I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Valka said.

“I’m talking about the GPS you used to find the gravesite.” Hiccup explained. “And I know you would never leave home without your phone.”

“I……..I…….” Valka stuttered as those around them watched the conversation with worry.

“Mom……. Please don’t lie anymore.” Hiccup sighed. “I didn’t want to tell you this but Toothless has the uncanny ability to tell when a person is lying through his enhanced senses.” Toothless let out a warble of affirmation.

“Hiccup…… you…… you…… wouldn’t understand.” Valka let out a weary sigh.

“Does this have anything to do with someone named Stephen?” Hiccup asked cautiously. His mother’s eyes, reflecting both shock and worry, snapped up at him. Her lips quivered for a moment before she let out a shaky “Yes……… your older brother.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

“Yes……… your older brother.” The sentence caused everyone to stop talking and stare at Valka in shock.

“Hiccup has an older brother?” Tuffnut questioned.

“Had Tuffnut. He had one.” Stoick answered with a weary sigh before looking at his son. “How did you find out?”

“Toothless and I overheard you two talking at Gobber’s house.” Hiccup confessed.

“I always dreaded when this day would come.” Valka mumbled as she gave Hiccup a sad look.

“Mom……….Who is Stephen and why did you give them our location?” Hiccup now asked. He really couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he had a brother but he still couldn’t understand how this all added up. In truth he didn’t think his mother would have confessed at all.

Valka motioned for them to head towards the campfire they had previously lit. Valka moved to sit on one of the logs around the fire as her husband sat next to her and kept his arm around her waist. Gobber was stoking the fire while the others all took a seat.

“Stephen was….” Valka hesitated, hunching over slightly, before taking a deep breath and continuing. “He was born five years before you were. Twenty five years ago both Stoick and I were fresh out of University. We started both our careers and family at the same time. Stephen grew up at the dig sites and he was the curious type. He loved to watch Stoick dig up pottery.” She smiled slightly as if remembering a funny moment.

“It was on one of our digs near Russia when it happened. A gang of bandits came through one of the little towns that we had been traveling through and they started shooting up the place.” Valka tried to not sob. “We took cover but it was too late. A stray bullet had hit Stephen and the doctors couldn’t help him.” Valka tried to dry some of her tears as Hiccup leaned in to give her a hug. “My baby! I never wanted anything like that to happen to you so…. I…. I…. wanted to keep you safe.” She cried.

Stoick, looking weary himself, took over and said “Your mother was blaming herself after it happened and it was a couple of years afterwards that we were approached by the Society.” He explained. “We were trying to have a family again at that time and when Valka found out she was pregnant with you she made a deal with the Society that you’d never be put into danger or involved in the affairs of our research.”

“So….. mom being that overprotective…….”

“I just didn’t want my baby to get hurt!” Valka sniffed. “I already lost one child…. I… I didn’t want to lose another. When you did get involved in this mess I gave Alvin and the rest a good talking to. They assured me that you wouldn’t get hurt if I provided them with the locations. I figured that you’d rethink this entire quest and come back home if the Society interfered.” Valka managed to get out. “I just didn’t count on that damn Haddock stubbornness.”

“Yeah… That stubbornness is really something.” Gobber mumbled breaking the sad atmosphere.

“Gobber really now!” Stoick admonished.

“I’m just saying that it wasn’t your ‘smooth’ pick up lines that won Valka over!” Gobber snorted and then ducked when Valka picked up a log for the fire and threw it at Gobber.

“Hey!” Gobber exclaimed.

Hiccup turned to his mother to ask if she’d be alright. “I’ll be fine Hiccup.” Valka mumbled. “I should have seen it sooner. I should have never trusted The Society.” She then looked at Heather and Dagur. “That bastard sent you to get rid of us if I’m correct.”

“Well…….” Dagur trailed off. “Yes” Heather deadpanned. She wasn’t going to sugar coat it. “But we already failed when I called the truce. The Society will either send another group or The Master himself will step in to tie up loose ends.”

Valka dried some of her tears and muttered something under her breath. Hiccup who was sitting next to her raised his eyebrows when he heard it. He wasn’t about to repeat what his mother had just said about the head of the Society. He was sure, no matter how old he was, that it would end with her scrubbing his mouth with soap.

“Mom will you be alright?” Hiccup asked softly.

“I’ll be alright.” Valka assured him as she gave him a weak smile. “I’m just sorry for what I’ve done. I never meant for it to get this far. I hope…. You can forgive me.”

“Of course mom.”

“I don’t want to bring this up……..” Gobber spoke. “But what do we do now?”

“Well we have all the items.” Hiccup stated. “According to Odin we can now go up against Drago and get back Gungnir.”

“But…… Drago Bludvist is a recluse. No one hardly sees him in public. Where are you even going to find him?” Stoick now spoke as he knew that the papers reported on Bludvist Industries extensively but nothing much of the man.

Hiccup turned to Astrid then “Astrid did the last item show you a location?”

“I’m sorry Hiccup but no. I have no idea where to find Drago.” She stated.

“The Master would know.” Heather suddenly stated.

“He would” Eret spoke up for the first time. “He had me place surveillance on Viggo and Ryker since he didn’t trust them in the first place.”

“So you know where Drago is?” Hiccup hopefully asked.

“No, the data and recordings went straight to the top. I only placed the surveillance. I wasn’t monitoring them.”

“Well….. Why don’t we just ask Viggo and Ryker?” Snotlout suggested as he looked at the twins. “Where are Viggo and Ryker?”

Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut whistled and tried to look innocent. “Guys, where are Viggo and Ryker?” Astrid now asked.

“For some reason I don’t want to know.” Dagur could be heard saying to Eret and Heather.

“Well…..” The twins said in unison.

“We didn’t want those two causing trouble.” Ruffnut mumbled as she twindled her thumbs.

“Ruff what did you do?!” Fishlegs asked as he stared at the twins in suspicion.

“We….. maybe, sort of, kind of, might have hung them from their underwear on the flagpoles on that Great wall.” Tuffnut confessed as he picked up his chicken, that he had left with Gobber, and began to stroke it.

Fishlegs and the other men had looks ranging from horrified to cringe worthy at the epic wedgie that the twins had delivered. Astrid cocked her head to the side in confusion while Meixiu and Heather tried stifling their snorts of laughter.

“Well those two won’t be talking for a while.” Valka commented with a laugh at the image she’d conjured up.

“Still how do we know where to go next?” Fishlegs wondered.

“I….. eh….. Might be able to help.” Meixiu spoke up for the first time.

“What can a slip of a girl like you do?” Eret questioned as he looked at the thin girl who was seated next to him. The next thing he knew, he was howling in pain as both Meixiu and Heather, who sat on the other side of him, both stomped on one of his feet. “Gah!” Eret managed to choke out as he massaged both of his sore feet now.

Meixiu let out a huff before reaching into her bag and taking out a large ancient looking book. “Is that…..” Astrid asked as she realized what the girl had taken with her.

“The Oracle Bones.” Meixiu nodded with a smirk. “My mother will miss her spellbook terribly.”

“The girl is evil” Ruffnut whispered. “I like her more already.” Dagur who had been eyeing his sister and the other women around the campfire scooted back slightly out of trepidation.

Meixiu opened the book and pointed to a spell written in sanskrit. “This is a locator spell. All I need is a bowl of water and something belonging to Drago.”

“Well that ended quickly.” Snotlout threw his hands up in a dramatic gesture. “We don’t have anything that belongs to Drago.”

“Oh” Meixiu mumbled and was about to close the book when Astrid stopped her.

“Wait!” Astrid said and then she took off the half of the medallion that they had retrieved from Camicazi. “Drago should be wearing the other half. Would this work?” Astrid asked with a sudden eagerness.

Meixiu took the chain with the medallion and looked at it think for a moment. “I should be able to find the other half.” She confirmed. “I usually used this spell to find my other sock. It shouldn’t be so hard.”

“Oh ya lose your socks too lass? Ya sure it ain’t trolls?” Gobber asked as he twirled his mustache.

“I think she’s sure it isn’t trolls Gobber.” Stoick mumbled while facepalming.

Meixiu turned and then pointed to Dagur. “You! I need a bowl of water.”

“Why me!” Dagur backed up slightly shocked at the nerve of the girl to actually point to him.

“Because you’re the closest to the water pail.” Meixiu stated dryly.

“Oh” Dagur sheepishly mumbled and quickly filled a bowl and handed it to the girl.

Meixiu took the bowl and placed the medallion in it before saying the spell. Everyone started to crowd around her as the water in the bowl distorted and images began to swirl by. Meixiu frowned “I can’t seem to get an exact location. Something is interfering with the spell. I think there may be a ward up preventing Drago from being found.”

“So…..” Ruffnut trailed off.

“I can get an approximate location.” Meixiu told them as the images became clearer. Several people raised their eyebrows at the image in the bowl before it disappeared.

“What is Drago doing there of all places?!” Stoick mumbled as he furrowed his big red bushy eyebrows.

“I don’t know, but it looks like Egypt is our next destination.” Hiccup stated as he looked at all of them. No one noticed the two ravens sitting in a nearby tree watching the group. Later the ravens returned to Asgard to report to Odin.

“I see they all found each other.” Odin mused as he petted his ravens. A door opened and in walked a soldier clad in golden armor. The soldier bowed and then said “My King, we seem to have a situation.”  
Odin turned to address the guard and hoped that Gungnir could be returned soon. The realms were beginning to take notice of its absence.

“What is wrong?” Odin asked.

“Sir, Sutr has begun to move.”


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Helloooo everybody! Happy New Year!!! Here is an extra chapter for you all to enjoy!**

**Chapter 31**

“I have sand in my mouth!” Snotlout gagged as he covered his face more with the cloth on his head. “Why is there so much sand here?” He complained.

“Maybe because it’s a desert you doof.” Dagur muttered as they made their way through the busy marketplace. They had landed just outside of the Cairo last night and were now trying to find clues to Drago’s whereabouts. The pyramids loomed behind them as the sun was shining brightly.

“Hiccup why did you let these three come with us to Egypt?!” Snotlout asked as he shot Dagur an annoyed look.

“Because we are brothers in arms!” Dagur boasted.

“No… it’s because you kept pleading to go along with them and there is no way that I’d leave you to travel alone again.” Heather muttered as she walked beside Meixiu who also came along to try the locator spell at a closer distance.

“And why did Eret have to come along again?” Tuffnut now asked as he saw his sister shooting the man, or more likely his biceps, some flirty looks.

“I wasn’t about to leave either one of them alone on a different continent.” Heather grumbled.

“Oh not this again?” Eret groaned. “It was one time!”

“You got stranded in Nepal with only a yak for company!” Heather chided. Dagur snorted at Eret’s flushed face. “Don’t think you’re any better!” Heather groaned. “You nearly got married off to the daughter of some Native American Chief.”

“Do we want to know?” Fishlegs asked as he watched Dagur’s cheeks also turn a shade of pink.

“Let’s just say that his name was Running Hedgehog by the time I came to save his behind.” Heather muttered.

“Hiccup do you get the feeling that we’re being watched?” Astrid asked as she looked around curiously. There were too many people trying to peddle their wares for her to find any threats.

“Maybe we should pay the Cairo Museum of Antiquities a visit.” Stoick suggested. “The curator is an acquaintance of us.”

“Oh I haven’t seen Rodger in quite a while.” Valka hummed in agreement. “He would probably know all the gossip in the city.”

“Who’s this Rodger mom?” Hiccup asked.

“Oh he’s an old classmate of ours and he went on a few digs with us in the past. Last I heard he became curator at the museum.” Valka explained. “Even in school he had all the latest gossip.”

“Well we have nothing to lose.” Hiccup said as he let his parents lead the way. They made their way out of the busy market place and towards the museum. Snotlout was gasping and wiping the sweat off his forehead by the time they reached the museum.

“How come none of you are this exhausted?!” Snotlout grumbled.

“Maybe you should lay off the donuts Snot.” Fishlegs laughed as they entered the museum. Even Hookfang mentally snorted when Snotlout stopped for a few seconds to check if he had any flabs of fat.

They walked through the museum, escorted by one of the secretaries, towards the offices. “Great….. More mummies.” Tuffnut mumbled as he held Chicken close while they passed the display cases.

“At least these aren’t virgin sacrificing mummies.” Ruffnut laughed.

“You never know.” Heather smirked as she watched her brother gulp nervously.

The secretary knocked on one of the mahony doors. Hiccup saw the nameplate on the door which read Dr. R. Whittaker.

“Well if it isn’t Stoick and Valka!” The man said with excitement as he stood up from behind his desk and walked over to give Hiccup’s parents a hug. “I haven’t seen either of you since the dig in Ethiopia!”

“Well we’ve all been a bit busy.” Stoick jokes before he introduces the rest of the group.

“I’m guessing you lot aren’t here on vacation.” Rodger said as he lead them into a room adjacent to his office that was used to host a large number of people. Hiccup thought he saw one of the eyes of a statue light up briefly but he thought it might have just been a trick of the lighting. “So what can I help you with?” Rodger asked once everyone was seated.

“Well Rodger since you usually know everyone who's anyone.” Valka laughed. “We thought that you might help us out with locating someone. Drago Bludvist. We have it on good authority that he’s in Egypt.”

Rodger was pensive for a moment. “I need to check my files.” He told them. “I do know that there was a representative of Bludvist Industries in Egypt years ago. It was in the papers, something about purchasing a huge plot of land in the desert. People thought it weird.”

“How so?” Astrid asked.

“Well the area mentioned was nowhere near any available water source. It was just smack dab in the middle of the desert. Hold on, let me go see if I can find the article in our archives. I’ll have my secretary bring you up some refreshments.”

Rodger left the group alone and Astrid looked hopeful. “Finding Drago might go quicker than we thought.” She mused. “But why would he need that much land?”

“Well he’s building a dragon army. It’s safe to say that he might be holding them there.” Hiccup reasoned. “Dragons usually need a hot environment to live in.”

“But doesn’t the desert get really cold at night?” Heather asked confused. “What would be the use if it doesn’t stay hot?”

“An underground facility could work.” Fishlegs theorized. “Bludvist Industries certainly has the means to build it.”

“And with Drago being in the agricultural business he’d have no problem feeding an army of dragons.” Ruffnut added as an afterthought. The group however hadn’t thought about that and they just stared at the blond in shock.

“You’ll catch flies.” Toothless snickered at Hiccup’s how-could-it-be-so-obvious look. Hiccup quickly shut his mouth and then asked “So…. if he has everything to take over the world then why doesn’t he just do it?”

“Maybe he’s waiting for something.” Gobber suggested. Everyone looked at him and he mumbled “I certainly wouldn’t want to take over the world on a rainy day.”

“He does have a point.” Dagur stated. “I’d hate for my evil hairdo to get wet on a rainy day. Presentation is everything!”

Several sighs could be heard at Dagur’s comment as the doors opened again to reveal the secretary that had shown them to the office. She pushed in a cart with a pitcher of lemonade and snacks on it.

“Dr. Whittaker is still busy looking for the information you requested. He insists that you all rest and enjoy these refreshments. It shouldn’t take too long.”

They thanked the woman before Snotlout said “Gods I’m starving” He walked up to the tray and poured himself some lemonade and took a mini sandwich.

“Did someone say food!” Toothless appeared from Hiccup’s tattoo in his plush sized form. His little tail wagged happily as he looked eagerly at Snotlout’s sandwich.

“Get your own you crazy reptile!” Snotlout stated as he held his sandwich protectively. Stormfly, also in her small size, joined Toothless on the floor.

“Hiya handsome!” The little Nadder purred. Toothless let out an audible gulp before scooting away slightly.

“Guys be careful.” Hiccup admonished. “What if someone sees you?”

“We’ll just pretend to be plush dolls.” Stormfly stated as she gave Toothless a flirty look. “I know for a fact that this handsome black dragon here makes a wonderful plushie.”

“I’m just out here for the food!” Toothless stated and looked expectantly at Hiccup, his little tail wagging and his pink tongue hanging out. Hiccup shook his head in exasperation and picked up a sandwich for Toothless and Stormfly while the others helped themselves to a glass of lemonade.

The two little dragons gobbled up the sandwiches but then Toothless’ senses flared. “Hiccup don’t drink that!” Toothless screeched and berated himself for not noticing it earlier. Hiccup however, in his thirst, had already finished more than half the glass of lemonade. The others who had also taken a few sips were looking at Toothless to see what was wrong.

“Toothless what?” Hiccup asked as he nearly let the glass fall. He was starting to feel a bit drowsy.

“Someone put something in that glass.” Toothless said but it was too late as everyone in the room, save the little dragons, yawned and started to fall asleep.

“Hookfang, Barf & Belch, Meatlug!” Toothless shouted. “Get out here!” The rest of the dragons soon joined Toothless and Stormfly in their small forms. Each of them looked at their sleeping companions with worry.

Toothless raised his earplates as the other dragons also turned towards the door where they could hear an ongoing conversation.

“Thank you for coming so quickly.” Toothless growled as he recognized the voice as Rodger’s. “I was honestly surprised when the wards went off.”

“We’ve been tailing the group since they entered Cairo.” A deep voice stated. “I still have no idea how they even managed to enter the city. You were wise to call us.”

“What…….. Are you going to do to them?” Rodger’s voice sounded a bit hesitant. “I don’t want to see anyone hurt.”

“They are obviously under the control of this being.” The gruff voice stated. “We’ll liberate them and banish this evil back to the depths of the underworld. No harm should come upon them.”

“Do not worry.” Another voice stated. “We, the Medjay, will ensure the eradication of all evil that will threaten Egypt. A scourge like what befell us during Imhotep will not be tolerated anymore.”

“How… How dare these people!” Stormfly hissed as she angrily swished her tail while she and Toothless changed into their normal sizes. The others stayed small and stood guard over their humans. “I will not let anyone lay a hand on Astrid!” Stormfly proclaimed before backtracking and saying “Well with the exception of Hiccup.” She shot a wink at Toothless who merely rolled his eyes.

“You perverted dragon.” Toothless snorted as they turned back towards the door as the handle jiggled. The double doors opened to reveal Rodger along with several men clad in black robes.

“WHAT ARE THOSE!” Rodger screeched and took a couple of steps back. The men that he had with them all had shocked looks on their faces. They stood frozen, completely forgetting about their firearms, as Toothless let out a loud angry roar, that would have sent any coherent human running for the hills, before he pounced.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: hellooo all. So I have an exam tomorrow so all of you are getting the chapter early. Yes... we all wonder who that bright person was who scheduled an exam on the first weekend of the year. >_<**

**So..... we are nearing the last few chapters of this story. But never fear. A sequel will come later this year. I still need to write it. Also I will be taking a bit of a vacation from posting stories in February. I will be back in March.**

**Chapter 32**

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he absentmindedly wondered where he was and why the hell his mouth tasted like sawdust.

"So glad you're awake sleeping beauty." Toothless sarcastically stated. Hiccup sat from where he had slumped in the chair and look towards Toothless. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

Stormfly looked really cozy, nesting on a pile of groaning black robed people. One of them was awake slightly and tried to wiggle out of the pile only to be tucked back into position by the Nadder.

Rodger meanwhile was being squashed by Meatlug and his eyes seemed red as if he had by crying. 'More like begging.' Toothless supplied helpfully and Hiccup noticed then that Toothless had a large piece of ripped clothing in his maw. There were tatters of it all around the Night Fury and under the dragon's front paw was a shaking almost naked man.

"Eh....... What did we miss?" Snotlout asked as he rubbed his eyes. The others were also beginning to wake up. "Five more minutes" Heather whined sleepily as her brother merely rolled his eyes.

"By the looks of it a lot." Fishlegs mumbled.

Toothless lifted his paw off of the terrified man causing him to only become terrified of what was going to happen. The black dragon rolled his eyes in exasperation at all the pleading and then shouted "Will you please shut up!!" This, of course, resulted in the man screeching for mercy in fright because he couldn't understand the dragons and thought that Toothless was going to eat him now.

"Who are these guys?" Astrid asked as she walked up to Stormfly.

"They're lumpy. That's what." Stormfly huffed, not really satisfied with her nest of prone bodies.

"So...... who are you guys?" Astrid asked as she bent down to one of the semi-conscious ones.

"We don't have to tell you anything you devil scum." The man spat at her. Astrid looked back at her dragon. "Stormfly make sure this one gets some of your special attention."

"Will do!" Stormfly chirped happily and bounced a few times on the pile of bodies. "Also Barf & Belch and Hookfang haven't gotten their turn with them yet."

"Rodger how could you!" Valka admonished while marching towards the squashed man with her hands on her hips. Hiccup knew that stance. It was mom's you-dare-freaking-mess-with-me stance and he was very glad that there wasn't a skillet lying around for her to use. His father followed behind his mom, yet tried to keep a safe distance. Hiccup instinctively moved closer to Toothless who whacked him with his tail. The dragon gave him a bland look and then pointed downwards to his captive with his head.

"Why don't you let him up?" Hiccup suggested. Toothless quirked an eye as Hiccup turned to the man. "I mean, if he lets you up you aren't going to run away, now are you?"

The man shook his head furiously. Toothless let out a huff of amusement before stepping away. Not so far away his mom was still going at it. She hadn't asked Meatlug to get off of Rodger as she was laying into him. "...... and this is the thanks I get for bailing your skinny behind out of jail after you got caught sleeping in the Dean's pool drunk and half naked!!" Hiccup wondered what the hell type of college life his parents had lived. Valka paid no mind to those around her as she continued. "Or how about the time Stoick and I helped you prank our Ancient Civilizations professor by moving his car to his office!!"

"Mom....... Mom..... I think you can stop now!" Hiccup suggested. "I'm sure everyone here is already suitably terrified or in this case also embarrassed." He gestured to Rodger who was trying hard not to blush.

"Fine honey" Valka huffed as she still glared at Rodger before a smile crept on her face. "I'll tell you about the turkey incident later. Stoick you remember the turkey incident right."

Stoick nodded as he tried to hide his amusement.

"Oh dear Ra!" ALmost everybody heard Rodger groan.

"So you guys call yourselves Medjay?" Astrid asked a little later once the semi-naked man and Rodger had been let up an placed on the couch. Toothless had indicated that that one was their leader of sorts. It didn't help that Astrid sat opposite to him and Rodger and was polishing her axe.

"What is a Medjay even?" Meixiu mumbled as she noticed Rodger eye the group nervously. The man, now knowing that he wasn't going to be dragon food, sat a little straighter and tried to show no emotion.

"We are a secret society of warriors who defend Egypt from threats, such as her." He answered Meixiu's question and indicated towards Astrid. "She is an unwanted being on this real and should be sent back to the Underworld from whence she came."

"Now hold on just a minute!" Hiccup said as he came towards Astrid's defense. "You take that back! Astrid isn't some evil creature. Heck, she's trying to stop a war from breaking out as it is."

"You are delusional." The man simply stated. "Beings such as this......... Mummies that have been revived, only want one thing. Conquest. It is obvious she must have some influence over your actions. How else would you explain the destruction you allowed to happen in Berk?"

"You guys are wanted fugitives." Rodger spoke. "It's still on the news. Interpol is still looking for all of you."

"Okay!!" Snotlout suddenly says as he walks forward to the two men. "Berk was really not our fault. It was some crazy half immortal woman in a very tight business suit working for Drago who summoned that beast that rampaged through the city. We never so much set any buildings on fire!!"

The twins coughed slightly as to remind Snotlout of them setting the palace on fire. "My point is...." Snotlout continues on "We are being framed by a secret society, and are this close to stopping some man who has the ego the size of Jupiter from using his dragon army and some all powerful toothpick...."

"SPEAR!" Several people corrected.

"All powerful spear" Snotlout amended while waving his arms dramatically "to take over the world!!! Also I have sand in my pants in places you do not want to know so I suggest you get it through to your thick skull that we are not the enemy!!" Snotlout took a breath and then looked at Hiccup "Does that sum it up?"

"It sums it up Snot." Hiccup mumbled. "Maybe a bit too much information about the sand but it sums it up."

"I have to ask." Fishlegs spoke up. "How did you all know about Astrid?"

"Check behind the statue over there." Rodger sighed. Stoick did that and came back with a piece of paper that had runes on it. Meixiu examined the paper and said "This is a ward. The magic is similar to that which stopped me from locating Drago."

"And it's Norse runes." Hiccup grumbled. "Not Egyptian hieroglyphs. Where did you get these?"

"During my grandfather's time Imhotep rose from the grave and set the plagues of Egypt upon us. We, the Medjay, swore that such destruction must not fall upon us again. It was years later that the one you're seeking approached our order. He told us the story about an evil warrior who would rise up out of the grave bringing chaos to the lands. With that he gave us those charms. They work as an early detection system. We placed them all over Cairo and many other important cities in Egypt. If an undead passes by something of the object the charm is attached to will glow. He's been funding the Medjay in secret for quite a few years now."

"Great. So Drago can use Norse magic now or knows someone who can." Ruffnut grumbled.

"My guess is that he picked it up himself. He's way too paranoid to trust anyone else with magic." Astrid stated and then asked "So where do we find him?" The man just stared mutinously at Astrid.

"How do we even know that you're telling the truth." He questioned back.

"Because we haven't killed you yet." Astrid answers dryly. "Look, I'm willing to go to great lengths to get the artifact that Drago stole back to its original owner. That is the mission I was tasked with. I might not be the bad guy in all this but if it means using my powers to uproot every bit of land in this country to find Drago then so help you I will!" She stared the man hard in the eyes as she steeled her resolve and hoped that he believed her bluff.

After a few moments the man looked away slightly before saying "What do you know of the lost city of Hamunaptra?"


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Helloooo ALLLL...... I got a party tonight so I probably will be 'Tipsy' by the time I'd normally upload this.**

**Chapter 33**

 

“Hiccup are you sure it’s in this direction?” Fishlegs asked as he tried not to blush as Heather held on tightly to him from behind. They were all on their dragons, flying low along the sand dunes.

 

Hiccup bent slightly forward along Toothless and looked down to the man caught in his paws. “So are we still on course?” He asked the squirming man.

 

“Yes yes yes!!” The man shouted as he clung to Toothless for dear life. “This wasn’t part of the deal!!”

 

“The deal was that you’d show us the way in return for letting your men go.” Hiccup chuckled.

 

“ON A MAP!!” The man shouted. “NOT HANGING FROM A DRAGON!!!”

 

“Semantics” Hiccup shrugged. “You never did specify how.”

 

“AAAH” The man shouted as they nearly missed a large sand dune. “Whoops” Toothless mentally giggled while Hiccup rolled his eyes at the dragon’s antics.

 

“Can we go over this again please, because you lost me for a bit.” Eret asked. “Who builds an underground facility in Egyptian ruins?”

 

“Only the entrance is in the ruins.” The man mumbled. “The facility is below them.”

 

“But archeologist…….”

 

“Think Hamunaptra is nothing more than a myth.” The man interrupted. “Years ago an expedition was made to find the city. They found it and then released Imhotep on us all. Almost all of the expedition team died. Imhotep was stopped but he rose again some years later. Now people actively avoid the area because they believe in the curse of the mummy.”

 

“Okay…… I’m just pointing this out here but…. There seem to be an awful lot of mummies being resurrected.” Heather grumbled and then glared at her brother who was flying with the twins.

 

“Hey!! Don’t look at me!!” Dagur defended. “I only resurrected one mummy!”

 

“Ditto” Meixiu commented as well.

 

“There!” The man pointed between two large red sand dunes. “It is a short walk after you land there.”

 

“Are you playing with us?” Snotlout asked confronting the man after they had landed. He waved his arms about “There is nothing here but sand!!!”

 

“Of course there is. Most of the city was destroyed when Imhotep was first vanquished. According to my grandfather a large mountain fell in on itself as sand rose up for miles to see.”

 

“Well then how do we find Drago under a mountain of sand?” Snotlout grumbled.

 

“You just use the elevator.”

 

“Elevator? What elevator?” Snotlout now asked and was then pointed towards a cave in one of the cliff sides. “Hamunaptra had many secret passages. Some survived. You follow the path and you’ll find an elevator that will take you straight to Drago’s facility.”

 

“Who puts an elevator in the middle of nowhere?!” Eret muttered.

 

“Megalomaniacs who are bent on world domination?” Fishlegs answered.

 

“Okay you got a point there.” Eret agreed.  

 

“This is where I leave you.” The man then said as he looked straight at the group. “Know that if you lied to me about Drago’s true intentions, that I will not hesitate to bring the full force of the Medjay down upon you.” With that said the man turned around and started walking away.

 

“You think he’s going to be alright?” Meixiu asked. “We are in the middle of a desert.”

 

“He’ll be fine.” Valka told them. “There was a caravan following us not far from here. I have no doubt that they were associates of the Medjay. They would be here either to pick him up or keep an eye on us.”

 

“How can you be certain?” Meixiu now asked.

 

“Because this area is considered cursed.” Stoick now answered. “We’ve seen it on digs. The local population actively avoids areas like these. A normal caravan would as well.”

 

“Well there is no use worrying about the Medjay right now.” Astrid stated as she gripped her axe tightly. “We have a spear to retrieve.”

 

The group made their way over to the cliff side that was indicated. It took a bit of searching but they eventually found the entrance with the elevator in the back. The chrome of the elevator doors was a stark contrast to the cave wall it was installed in.

 

“He’s not even camouflaged it.” Ruffnut commented looking unimpressed. “What’s next, a welcome mat saying ‘Welcome to Secret lair’?”

 

“Totally amateurish.” Tuffnut agreed.

 

“It’s typical Drago.” Astrid sighed. “He’s so sure of himself and that no one would find this place that he didn’t even bother to hide the door.”

 

“Well then the question begs…..” The twins stopped to snigger. “Would his head even fit in that elevator?”

 

Snotlout rolled his eyes at their antics and then turned to press the UP button before Hiccup stopped him. Snotlout shot him a quizzical look. “Pushing that button will alert them that we’re here.” Hiccup reasoned. “I doubt they’d have many visitors out here in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“So how do we get inside then?”

 

“Step aside boys!” Astrid smirked as she walked to the silver doors while cracking her knuckles. She used the power of her armguards to easily force the doors apart. The elevator shaft went down into the darkness as those with dragonic powers summoned some wings to float down.

 

“Hiccup grabbed his mother and Meixiu while the twins floated Stoick down the shaft. Astrid took a squirming Gobber before flying back up and grabbing Heather and Dagur. Eret clung to Fishlegs like superglue and tried not to look down as they now all stood a bit cramped on the top of the elevator. Hiccup bent down and opened a large grate for them to drop down to while Astrid opened the elevator doors at the bottom. They ended up in some type of lobby with no one around and the twins, Heather and Fishlegs kept guard as the others tried to get Gobber and Stoick through the top of the elevator.

 

“Stoick you need a diet!!” Valka hissed as she pushed her husband from above while the rest pulled. Stoick huffed and was slightly red-faced from getting stuck.

 

“Aye that he does.” Gobber commented as Valka shot him a glare and motioned for him to help. “Gobber stop agreeing with my wife!”

 

“Stoick I’d rather not be on her bad side.” Gobber mumbled before shuddering at a distant memory.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Fishlegs told them when everybody was down. “Shouldn’t there be personnel here?”

 

“I have no idea how many people Drago has in this facility but I’m inclined to agree with Fishlegs.” Eret muttered. “There should at least be guards here.”

 

“I suggest we be ready for anything.” Astrid told them as she held her axe at the ready. “As much as I like to clobber Drago right now I have a better idea. Stormfly can find the way.”

 

“What are you thinking about?” Hiccup asked as they sneaked out of the lobby with a tiny Stormfly sniffing the air and leading them. The hallways were stark white and quiet and it was even getting on the twin’s as they started trying to headbutt each other out of boredom.

 

“The dragons have to be here somewhere.” Astrid reasoned. “If we sent them back then even if something happens during the fight with Drago, at least a large wrench will be thrown in his plans.”

 

“He can’t take over the world without a dragon army.’ Heather snickered as she looked at Astrid. “I like how you think.”

 

“So you can send them back without Gungnir?” Hiccup asked. “I thought you’d need that spear to open the way between realms.”

“You do.” Astrid explained. “I’m not exactly sending them back to their realm. More like storing them in the Dragon ring until we get Odin’s spear.” Astrid held up the ring on her finger. “It is the most powerful of my items and while it can connect host and dragon across realms it unfortunately can’t send back dragons that are unbonded. The ring does have enough space however to keep them save.”

 

“Oh so it’s bigger on the inside?” Snotlout asked as Astrid nodded.

 

“So like a miniature TARDIS?” he then asked.

 

“A what?” Astrid questioned having never heard that word before. Hiccup however tried to stifle his laughter and explained. “It’s from a TV show. Snotlout is a big Doctor Who fan.”

 

“And this tardis thingy is part of it?” Astrid asked confused as Snotlout nodded eagerly. “It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space and……” Snotlout however was stopped when Stormfly gave him a peck on his head.

 

“Hush” The little dragon stated, now sitting on Snotlout’s head. “We’re here.” She indicated to the very large blast doors that they now stood in front of.

 

“Big door. This may take a while.” Dagur mumbled. “Anyone got any explosives?”

 

“I doubt explosives will make a dent in this.” Heather thought while indicating for her brother to check her rucksack.

 

“SWEET!!” Dagur exclaimed as he took out various weapons. “You’re the best sis!”

 

Gobber was about to comment on the sheer amount of weapons that Heather had been carrying, which apparently included several bars of C4. “Don’t Gobber. I’ve learned to expect the weirdest things. This is relatively normal.” Hiccup told his godfather. Even the twins now stood crowded around the bag and Tuffnut was giving Heather puppy dog eyes and asking if he could keep several of the knives.

 

“It never hurts to be prepared.” Heather smiled. “Will that be enough?” She asked as the twins were taking out a set of detonators.

 

“It’s more than enough.” Ruffnut told them. “We don’t necessarily need to blow up the door to get to the other side.”

 

“We don’t?” Valka asked as she looked up at the imposing steel door.

 

“Nope.” Tuffnut laughed. “Just leave this to us. We’re experts on destruction.”

 

“Of that I have no doubt.” Valka whispered as everybody took several steps back as the twins went to work. The twins worked methodically, placing the bars, molded in a particular shape, along the wall before inserting the detonators and telling everybody to take cover.

 

The explosion rocked the corridor as debris and dust flew up into the air. When the explosion was over the group came out from behind the corner and they raised their eyebrows at the nearly perfect circular hole in the wall next to the blast door. “Told you that we didn’t need to blow up the door!” Ruffnut boasted as the flipped a bar of C4 in her hand. “We even have some over.” Looking expectantly at Heather they then asked “Can we keep it?”

 

Heather pursed her lips and frowned as she remembered the mess the twins had caused at the museum with just a set of mops. She opened her backpack and indicated for them to deposit the leftover bars back inside. The twins whined but did as they were told, afraid Heather wouldn’t let them play with her weapons anymore.

 

The group made their way through the hole and they gasped as they saw rows and rows of cages filled with dragons stacked upon each other. “Oh MY!” Hiccup exclaimed as several dragons in their vicinity were either growling at them or just watching them curiously.

 

“This………. Is…….” Heather and the others had no words for what they were seeing.

 

“Drago will pay for this.” Astrid hissed as she saw how the dragons were being treated. She held up the Dragon ring and made it shine to get all the dragons’ attention. Excited growls and yips now filled the large room as the dragons approached the edge of their cages in curiosity.

 

“They seem friendlier.” Eret commented as the dragons close to them that had been snarling now watched with silent curiosity.

“They know what this ring means.” Astrid told them. “Every dragon is aware of the treaty their realm has with Asgard, so they know we have come to help them.”

 

“Well that does save us the trouble of dodging fireballs.” Dagur commented while Meixiu elbowed him. It took Astrid only a moment to get all the dragons to comply and the ring shone in a blinding light that had everybody covering their eyes. The cages were empty when the light dissipated and Astrid was putting the ring back on her finger.

 

“Now we go and beat the hell out of Drago.” Astrid smiled as she turned around and left through the hole. The others followed closely and Hiccup was sure everybody was wondering where the hell all the guards were. The explosion should have drawn a lot of attention.

 

It took some searching and Astrid and the others finally stood in front of a set of deep brown mahogany doors. Astrid’s frown had deepened when they had finally found out what had happened to the personnel. They had all been found on the upper levels, dead. There were no noticeable wounds or anything. It just looked like they just collapsed and died. That was what was worrying Astrid the most now. Her mind kept asking, had Drago disposed of his own people or was something else happening. Hiccup laid a hand over hers and that was when she realized that she had been gripping the handle of her axe so tightly that her knuckles were wide.

 

“It’s…….. finally time.” Astrid said as if she couldn’t believe that they were about to end it all.

 

Hiccup, who stood next to her in front of the door, placed his hand under her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. “Whatever happens in there.” he whispered softly. “Know that we have got your back.”  

 

Astrid nodded as she steeled her resolve. She stole one last kiss from Hiccup before kicking open the wooden doors with a warcry that would have sent any wise man running for the hills. The group charged into the spacious office, hoping to catch Drago by surprise. Yet what they found there stopped them in their tracks.

 

There on the floor of the office lay Drago, his eyes glazed over and his expression that of pure shock, dead. Blood soaked the carpet and above them stood a hooded figure holding a bloody golden spear while grasping a medallion in their other hand. The individual looked up and smirked wickedly upon seeing the group.

 

“So we finally meet again.” The man said as he lowered his hood.

 

Several gasps could be heard from around them. Eret mumbled “The Master”, while Dagur and Heather had shouted “Father” in shock. Astrid however gripped her axe tighter as she narrowed her eyes.

 

“YOU!” She hissed as she shifted into a fighting stance.

  
**AN2: *pops out of hiding spot* If you guys kill me for all the cliffies then you'll never find out what's gonna happen  *Tee Hee*  :3**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34**

  
The room, that had fallen silent, was suddenly filled by the menacing laugh of The Master. “Yes me.” The Master gloated. “You must be quite surprised to see me again.”

  
“I should have run you through the first time.” Astrid grumbled as she shot him a nasty glare.

  
“As opposed to sending me off a cliff.” The man laughed as he lifted up the shirt he was wearing to show them a deep gash that had left quite a scar. “I still need to pay you back for opposing me.”  
“Astrid……. You know this man?” Hiccup asked.

  
Astrid, without taking her eyes off of her opponent, answered “Oswald the Deceiver……… he lost the right to his family name when Odin banished him from Asgard.”  
Oswald let out a little laugh at that statement. “I rather like that title…. Hehe….. It sounds so much better than Oswald the Agreeable. But I do have to thank you all........ You delivered the Valkyrie right into my grasp.”

  
“So…. she beat you up and you hold a centuries-old grudge?” Snotlout asked. “Isn’t that a bit over the top?”

  
“No no no…..” Oswald stated as he wagged his finger at Snotlout. “This is about pride. There is no way I will let some upstart Midgardian think that they bested me in combat!” he then turned to Astrid, his eyes blazing with anger, and hissed “No one will make a fool out of me!”

  
“Does this look like we’ll let you lay a hand on Astrid!” Hiccup countered. “You aren’t getting her and you are certainly not taking over the world!”

  
“HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAAA” Oswald laughed as he nearly clutched his stomach. “Do…. HAHAHA….. Really think…… AHAHA…. That I want this ball of dirt?! You Midgardians really do think too small!”  
“Father…… what?” Heather asked but stopped when Oswald pinned his glare on her. “Be silent girl. You and your brother have already served your purpose. Honestly, I should have disposed of you two years ago. To think I actually thought you might have had some talent amongst all those sniffing Midgardians in that orphanage.” Heather’s fist clenched as she bared her teeth at the man.  
“How dare you!!” She shouted as Dagur held her back from charging at the man. “We gave you everything!!”

  
Oswald merely looked at Heather and Dagur as if they were bugs to be stepped on. “You were merely tools that I raised, much like others over the centuries. You Midgardians are one of the most primitive races that I have ever encountered. To think that I would want this realm is an insult! Drago thought too small…. Why conquer a world when all the nine realms can bow down to you!” He proclaimed as he gripped Gungnir tightly.

  
“He’s lost it……….” Dagur muttered. “I’ve never seen him like this before.”

  
“Enough of the chit-chat.” Oswald stated as he threw the medallion that he had taken from Drago onto the floor before twirling the spear and getting in an offensive stance. “It’s time I end you pests and be on my way.”

  
“Don’t think so high and mighty of yourself!!” Astrid proclaimed. “I beat you once, I can do it again!”

  
“Oh……. we shall see.” Oswald smirked as he charged at Astrid. Spear met axe as sparks flew between them. Astrid was holding her ground, her armguards matching the sheer strength of an Aesir.  
“So…… you’d use Drago’s dragon army to take over the realms?” Astrid asked as she deftly ducked and dodged as Gungnir was thrusted towards her. She was still hoping to find an opening in her opponent’s defense to plant her axe into him.

  
“Isn’t it glorious. Thousands of dragons setting fire to the realms!” Oswald boasted as he managed to kick Astrid in the ribs. She skidded back a bit but held her ground and indicated for the others to stand back.

  
“Too bad that the dragons are gone now!” Astrid laughed at Oswald’s sudden dumbfounded look. It suddenly clicked in Oswald’s mind what Astrid had done and with a yell of “YOU DAMNED WENCH!” He charged at her only to receive a foot to the face from Astrid as she send him crashing backwards into the desk. The desk shattered from the impact and Gungnir slipped out of his hand as he rubbed his face while unbridled fury leapt off him in waves.

  
The redness of Astrid’s shoe was already making an imprint on his face and many could see that his nose looked slightly crooked, more than likely broken.  
“Damn…. She hits hard.” Ruffnut said in wonder.

  
“Not much without that spear are you Oswald.” Astrid taunted hoping to get the man mad so that he’d drop his guard.

  
“I will not be made a fool of!” Oswald shouted angrily as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

  
“Honestly, you did the fool part all on your own.” Astrid smirked.

  
“AAAAAAAAHHHH” Oswald shouted in rage as he started to glow blue. Astrid’s eyes widened upon seeing that and she tried to take a step back only to find that frost had settled onto her boots and that she was now stuck. The air turned colder the brighter Oswald glowed and soon Astrid and the others could see their breath as they exhaled.

  
“You will pay for crossing me girl!” Oswald smirked wickedly as he unleashed a torrent of frost at Astrid. Everyone shouted in horror as Hiccup, merged with Toothless, flew quickly and shielded Astrid as the icy blast hit.

  
When the frost dissipated they could see a large frozen mass where Astrid and Hiccup stood.

  
“MY BABY!” Valka shouted as she rushed towards the icy mass. She pounded on the ice while Oswald let out a manic laugh. “It looks like even the great Valkyrie is no match for my new powers!”  
Valka who was now quite distraught launched herself at Oswald, intend on pummeling him. “Valka No!” Stoick and the others shouted as Valka delivered a flurry of punches to Oswald’s body. Her punches however didn’t seem to have any effect on the Aesir and he seemed unimpressed. Oswald proceeded to grab Valka by her throat but she didn’t give up so easily.

  
“Don’t you dare touch me!” Valka gasped out before she used her fingers to poke Oswald in the eyes. That seemed to do the trick as Oswald yelped, clearly not expecting that. He was blinded momentarily and Valka was dropped onto the floor. Valka scooted back quickly as Oswald’s ire was now turned onto her. The others sprang into action, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins, aided by their dragons, tried to keep Oswald at bay while Stoick and Eret got Valka away from the danger.

  
The others, while powerful alongside their dragons, were hardly any match for Oswald and the frost powers he now wielded. Meanwhile Heather, Dagur and Meixiu were desperately trying to break the ice that had encased Astrid and Hiccup.

  
“This isn’t working!” Dagur grumbled as he barely made a dent in the ice with the knives Heather had given them.

  
“This isn’t normal ice!” Meixiu realized as she looked at the scrape that she made with the knife that had begun to frost over again.

  
A sickening laughter came from Oswald as his skin was now turning blue and his eyes red. The air grew colder around them in the office as glass and porcelain shattered.  
“Foolish mortals!” Oswald jeered. “Your small knives will never penetrate Johtun ice!”

  
“No…. it can’t end like this!” Ruffnut shouted as everyone started shivering. If it got any colder they would be turned into popsicles.

  
“Oh what foolish mortals.” Oswald jeered, his voice having become much deeper and menacing. “Having hope until your pitiful ends! There is no one who can save you now.” Oswald took a threatening step forward, an icicle forming in his hand. “I will take immense pleasure in ending yo-” He was cut off as a sudden blue light was emanating from the mass of ice. Meixiu, Dagur and Heather stepped back quickly not knowing what was happening.

  
“What!” Oswald shouted in surprise as the ice block proceeded to shatter. In the debris of the ice, black bat-like wings unfurled to reveal Astrid and Hiccup unharmed. Both of them however had fused far more with their dragons than previously. Black and blue yellow scales littered Hiccup and Astrid’s necks and arms respectively. As they stood up Astrid pinned Oswald with a glare, her pupils narrowing into slits like a dragon’s.

  
What happened next, happened so fast that the others would swear that if they blinked they would have missed it. Astrid with a fierce warcry lunged at Oswald, slashing his legs with her axe and causing him to stagger backwards. Meanwhile Hiccup dove in the direction where Gungnir lay forgotten. He picked up the golden spear, its runes embedded on the tip gave a faint glow, and Hiccup threw the spear just as Oswald staggered back.

  
The spear flew straight towards its target and pierced Oswald’s heart. Oswald staggered onto the floor with an anguished scream as the spear lay embedded in his chest. Blood spurted out of his mouth as he coughed. “What…… ha...ha…”

  
“Gungnir always flies straight and true.” Astrid stated, the old Norse legend still fresh in her mind, as she watched as Oswald finally collapsed lifelessly upon the ground. She approached his body and ripped the spear from it, wiping off the blood as she and Hiccup made their way back towards the group. Their dragonic features were disappearing as the others stared at them slack-jawed.

  
“Wait…….. It’s over?” Snotlout asked a bit hesitant as he tried to get the frost out of his hair. Astrid nodded before taking off her Dragon ring and touching the tip of the spear to it. Gungnir and the ring glowed brightly and when the glowing stopped she said with a satisfied smile “The dragons have been returned to their own realm now.”

  
“But it isn’t over for you now is it lass.” Gobber remarked wisely.

  
Astrid looked a little downcast before nodding. “The spear still needs to be returned to Asgard and I’m worried about these ice powers that Oswald possessed. Aesir aren’t supposed to wield frost.”  
“Well then we might as well be going then.” Hiccup told her causing Astrid to look at him sharply. “I told you Milady. Whatever happens, we got your back.”

  
“You would travel to Asgard with me?” She asked. It was the twins who exclaimed “Heck yeah!” Fishlegs and Snotlout nodded while Valka mumbled “I am not letting all of you go gallivanting to another realm without us.”

  
“Besides…….. We’re still wanted here as international fugitives.” Tuffnut added as his chicken poked its head from his rucksack.

  
“I’ll grab my undies!” Gobber shouted causing Eret, Dagur and Heather to cringe and Meixiu to ask “What is it with you and undies?”

  
“Gobber seriously?” Stoick asked as he rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics.

  
“It’s a valid necessity!” Gobber defended.

  
“So……. how do we get to Asgard Astrid?” Hiccup asked curiously.

  
Astrid weighed Gungnir in her palms before smiling and pointing it at a wall. The spear started glowing and shot a beam of colorful light at the wall. A portal of swirling colors emerged causing the twins to ‘ooh and aah’ while Snotlout hid slightly behind Fishlegs who merely rolled his eyes.

  
Astrid looked at the portal as she gripped Gungnir in one hand while she held Hiccup’s hand with the other. The group walked as a collective through the swirling portal. What awaited them on the other side…….. whether friends or foes….. they would face together.

  
**\------------THE END----------**

**AN: Yes my dear readers this is the end, unfortunately........ of this book. I am going to be busy during February until the 10th of March with University so I will be taking a bit of a break.  I'm going to start my Master Thesis..... YEAY!  My HTTYD-Star Wars story will be updated during this time period and in March I plan to bring you all some new stories that I'm currently working on.**

**The Plot for the sequel of this book has already been worked out and I hope to start writing it soon and publishing it sometime in August. The title will be: " _The Eternal Valkyrie: War of the Realms_ " and I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed this story.**

**Here is a preview of the Sequel's book cover:**

****


End file.
